Litóchoro, Tropique d'Helena
by Antares66
Summary: Tout a commencé par leurs morts, par l'arrachement à sa mère et à son arrière-grand-mère, son paradis fut perdu et c'est à Asgard qu'il le retrouva en rencontrant celle qui allait marquer sa nouvelle vie. Bienvenue à Litochoro, Helena.
1. La bénédiction

Avertissement : Cette fiction est le deuxième volet de "Litóchoro". Récit érotique non yaoi et destiné aux adultes. Cette histoire contient également assez bien de paroles provenant de diverses chansons mais aussi un humour qui pourrait parfois être considéré comme "sombre" par certains mais encore, de la religion, de la violence, de l'alcool, des cigarettes, de la drogue, des femmes, de la tromperie...

En couple :  
Deathmask (Prénom : Raffaele – Surnom : Maschera) x Helena  
Milo x Shaina  
Et d'autres.

1) La bénédiction

 _Mi-avril_

Sur un grand parking le long du port, stationnait une vespa ainsi que trois voitures verdoyées de festons composées de feuillages exotiques torsadées à des anthuriums vertes et blanches aux cœurs rosés, disposées en diagonale sur leurs capots d'où de la première arrivée, descendirent un couple de jeunes amoureux.

A moins de cinq minutes de là, ils passèrent accompagnés d'un petit cortège, le pont qui reliait Syracuse à la presque île d'Ortygie pour rejoindre la Piazza Pancali d'où sortirent de terre quelques colonnes, vestiges du temple du Dieu Apollon et passant la Piazza Archimede, ils entrèrent dans la partie historique de la ville, saluant Artemis en victorieuse chasseresse sur sa fontaine, au pied de laquelle la nymphe Arethuse implorait son secours, lui demandant de la libérer des avances empressées du Dieu du fleuve, Alphée.

Quelques minutes de plus s'écoulèrent et à l'entrée d'une ruelle tissée dans une autre, ils découvrirent pas à pas des balcons de fenêtre dont l'architecture en partie reposait sur des statues en cul-de-lampe, œuvres d'art baroque à elles seules. Ces orgueilleuses beautés toutes de plâtre vêtues, épiaient de leurs hauteurs, les amants aux regards admiratifs, déambulant le nez dans les nuages.

Ces rues étroites offraient surtout beaucoup d'ombre jusqu'au moment où le soleil éclaira de ses rayons, la Piazza del Duomo où la jeune fille embrassa pour la toute première fois, la vue qui se tenait devant elle, car cette place allongée, bordée de palais aux façades courtisées par les passants était dominée par un énorme bâtiment, le Duomo, l'ancien temple dédié à la Déesse Athéna.

Ils l'examinèrent et en honneur à leur Déesse, ils s'inclinèrent sous le carillonnement des cloches de l'église Sainte Lucie qui siégeait dignement à ses côtés.

 _Syracuse, Eglise Saint Lucie, dans les années mille neuf cent, l'après sog, avant le Millénium, un samedi de fin de printemps à onze heures du matin._

A l'intérieur, attendait un couple de personnes âgées, assis côte à côte et perdus pieusement l'un dans l'autre se rappelant de ce temps au vocabulaire charmant :

– Te souviens-tu amore ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui prenant la main. Mon cœur ta suivi pour nous conduire tous les deux jusqu'ici ...  
Elle cramponna ses doigts ridés aux siens.  
– Et on s'est dit "oui" pour la vie.  
– Pour la vie, répéta Alfonso en embrassant Bianca, sa femme.

D'autres fervents de l'église, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, s'étaient pressés et massés autour des premiers bancs au décor harmonieusement fleuri de cônes en rotin noués au bois du mobilier ecclésiastique par un ruban organza négligemment argenté, dans lesquelles s'épanouissaient un ensemble de fleurs coquettement couchées sur l'épiderme d'un limbe mettant en avant des d'orchidées papillons crèmes tigrées et orangées, symbole d'une passion absolue ainsi que quelques tiges d'autres végétaux les entourant comme des tulipes ouvertes blanches, représentant l'amour parfait et de délicates jacinthes des bois, vantant l'ardeur des amants.

Un enfant de chœur revêtu d'une aube blanche en lin, la tête jusque par terre, probablement d'avoir été choisi comme serviteur bénévole pour l'office religieux de cette matinée, guidait d'autres personnes à leur place quand la musique moderne de "Secret Wedding" du film américain Braveheart réalisé par l'acteur Mel Gibson, qu'avait visionné il ne savait plus combien de fois le futur époux, vint à retentir au sein des pierres de ce bâtiment communautaire chrétien.

Cette œuvre cinématographique racontait avant tout la vie romancée de William Wallace*, héros écossais amoureux d'une fille de son village natal, Murron MacClannough à qui il fut marié en secret par un homme de Dieu, un soir parmi les arbres d'une forêt gaélique pour seuls témoins, pensant ainsi éviterle décret du "noctis primae" ou le droit de cuissage*. Cependant, malgré toutes les précautions prises par la jeune femme, un jour en se baladant dans leur bourg, Murron fut par malheur brutalisée par des soldats anglais, quasiment violée devant les yeux de William qui la cherchait et qui par bonheur, arriva à temps pour la sauver, tuant ainsi ses premiers "perfides" envahisseurs. Malheureusement elle fut par la suite capturée à nouveau et ce par le shérif qui lui trancha publiquement la gorge pour donner une bonne leçon à qui voudraits'attaquer à la garnison et aux lois du roi Edouard I d'Angleterre et ainsi fit d'elle une martyre, le début d'un graal écossais, d'une quête d'indépendance, celle de l'Ecosse.

Deathmask aimait ce passage là parce qu'il lui évoquait Helena. Voir William les genoux dans la boue au centre de leur village tenant dans ses bras Murron sans vie, lui rappelait tout simplement ce qu'il avait vécu avec elle, mais à l'inverse de Wallace, le Cancer avait pu compter sur un ami comme Aphrodite, qui essaya en vain de sauver la jeune Asgardienne tout en y perdant la sienne.

Au même instant que jouait de son orgue un bedeau, des cris de joies annoncèrent l'apparition d'une demoiselle qui tête baissée, se laissait conduire le long de la nef par un homme aux cheveux hérissés, légèrement plus âgé qu'elle, lorsque Dom Carlo devant l'autel, resplendissant dans ses ornements sacerdotaux , les mains étendues tournant le dos au tableau de l'Enterrement de Sainte Lucie" de Michelangelo Merisi, dit à ce couple se présentant à lui, dans la maison du Seigneur :

 _"En présence de Dieu qui est la source de votre amour et qui sera toujours avec vous, devant tous ceux qui sont ici réunis, donnez-vous la main et échangez vos consentements."_ _  
_  
– Helena d'Asgard, veux-tu être ma femme ? Lui demanda Deathmask.  
– Oui, je veux être ta femme. Et Toi, Raffaele Tarantino, veux-tu être mon mari ?  
– Oui, je veux être ton mari et je te reçois comme épouse et je me donne à toi.  
– Raffaele, je te reçois comme époux et je me donne à toi.

Ainsi Aphrodite fut placé à la gauche d'Helena pour seule famille tandis que Dino, Bellinda, Antonio,Rita, Agata et Guido furent eux installés à la droite de celle de Deathmask représentant la sienne. Le chevalier des Poissons et Dino qui le côtoyait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, furent appelés à s'avancer comme témoins. Aphrodite reçut la plus délicate des missions de ce jour en ayant la garde des alliances qu'il déposa sur la Bible ouverte pour qu'elles soient bénites et puis, les mains tremblantes, elles furent échangées pour sceller l'union de Deathmask et d'Helena qui machinalement répétèrent les paroles dédiées à leur union et dictées par le Dom.

– Helena, reçois cette alliance, signe de mon amour et de ma fidélité.  
– Raffaele, reçois cette alliance, signe de mon amour et de ma fidélité.

Après une première bénédiction, les mariés furent invités à s'embrasser.

Helena vêtue d'une robe blanche courte trapèze en satin jusqu'au genoux, agrémentée par dessus, d'une jupe en tulle aux bordures à dentelles et d'un bustier sans bretelles dont le côté droit à la hauteur du sein était parsemé de perles aussi limpides qu'un cours d'eau ruisselant jusqu'à sa taille, était coiffée d'un voile ivoire jusqu'aux coudes, lui aussi en dentelle, désirant comme le voulait la tradition montrer qu'elle resta vierge jusqu'aux noces et tenu par un très fin diadème de roses rouges miniatures et taillées dans le cristal qui lui fut offert en cadeau par Aphrodite, se retrouva toute empourprée lorsque le chevalier d'Or du Cancer lui souleva le voile pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

La contemplant, il lui sourit tout en ayant un sentiment étrange de plénitude et enfin de sérénité qu'il ressentait mais n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Elle le fixa à son tour, un peu confuse quant à la perplexité qu'elle lut en lui, pensant toutefois qu'il était très séduisant.

Toujours à leur place, devant l'autel, ils furent conviés à s'agenouiller sur des Prie-Dieu pour que Dom Carlo **,** les mains élevéesau-dessus de leurs têtes célèbre la bénédiction nuptiale accompagnée de quelques prières.

Le Dom : " Que Dieu le Père tout-puissant vous donne sa joie et vous bénisse dans vos enfants."  
Les fidèles : "Amen."  
Le Dom : " Que le Fils unique de Dieu veille sur vous et vous assiste dans le bonheur et dans l'épreuve. "  
Les fidèles : "Amen."  
Le Dom : "Que l'Esprit de Dieu ne cesse de répandre son amour dans vos cœurs."  
Les fidèles : "Amen."  
Le Dom : "Et vous qui êtes ici réunis autour de ces nouveaux époux, que Dieu tout-puissant vous bénisse, le Père, le Fils et le Saint-Esprit.  
Les fidèles : "Amen."

Après plus de trente minutes d'échanges et de promesses mutuelles, suivant le rite de la communion, les désormais époux accompagnés d'Aphrodite et de Dino signèrent l'acte de mariage et avant de quitter ce lieu béni, Raffaele alluma en mémoire de sa mama et de sa nona, deux bougies aux pieds de Sainte Lucie, patronne de Syracuse qui fut choisie quant à elle, bien sûr en hommage à sa mère et à son arrière-grand-mère mais aussi parce que dans le grand nord, ils connaissaient également l'histoire de Lucie la martyre, morte d'une épée enfoncée dans la gorge pour avoir voulu garder sa chasteté. Au même moment Dom Carlo s'approcha de lui :  
– Raffaele, je suis certain qu'elles étaient présentes avec toi comme elles le sont chaque jour dans ton cœur... Allez en paix à présent mes enfants.

Le Cancer, au regard brumeux de pensées d'enfance donna un baisemain au Dom en signe de respect et c'est à cet instant-là que le bedeau, aux verres épais en cul de bouteille n'y voyant quasiment presque plus rien se mit pour la deuxième fois au clavier d'un pédalier en interprétant tant bien que mal la glorieuse musique de la marche nuptiale de Mendelssohn.

En ce jour sacré, sur le tapis rouge de l'allée principale de cette basilique byzantine sicilienne aux poutres en bois peint, aux piliers blanchâtres entre les icones religieuses du Christ et de Sainte Lucie, sans autres convives que leurs amis proches pouvant certifier avec exactitude leur sacre, Deathmask offrit son bras à Helena, son épouse. La jeune fille leva les yeux sur lui pensant vivre un rêve et elle, émotive, se mit à pleurer si bien qu'avant de sortir de l'édifice, ils s'arrêtèrent dans le narthex, le portique interne, pour qu'elle puisse sécher ses paupières qu'elle tamponna soigneusement avec le coin replié de son mouchoir. A l'arrêt, il se retourna sur elle et dut s'avouer qu'en dépit des rougeurs temporaires que lui peignait ce chagrin sur son visage, elle était ravissante avec ses larmes qui se perdaient entre les mèches de ses cheveux et il lui prit la main pour y déposer un baiser en lui demandant :  
– Tu vas bien Helena ?  
– Oui, Raffaele, c'est juste l'émotion et puis je peine avec mon grec, mon italien et mon anglais, je mélange un peu tout.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. La rassura-t-il. Tout ça est nouveau pour toi, tu as bien récité tout ce que tu devais réciter, j'en ai la preuve signée dans ma poche. Nous continuerons à parler un mélange des trois langues pour t'aider et chez Antonio les gens te parleront une peu dans la leur et un peu dans celle de Shakespeare.

– Quelle tristesse de ne pas avoir mes frères et sœurs présents à nos côtés, ils auraient été heureux de partager ce moment avec nous.  
– Je te promets qu'un jour tu auras ta grande fête devant tout le zodiaque avec tout le monde et ta famille, enfin, notre famille mais pour l'instant c'était trop compliqué car nous venons seulement de réintégrer nos temples. Comprends-moi, je ne pouvais pas vivre comme ça, pas avec toi... Je voulais faire au moins une chose de bien dans ma vie, la seule... t'épouser.  
– Raffaele ...  
– Ne rougis pas Helena, lui dit-il en passant sa main dans la chevelure de son épouse, je suis heureux que nous nous sommes dit "oui" ici car je suis plus Chrétien qu'Athénien.  
– J'aime bien ton armure, moi. Lui répondit-elle en souriant.  
– Ah je vois, Madame n'a pas seulement épousé l'homme mais aussi l'armure, si je ne me trompe ?  
Elle se mit à rire.  
– Oui et je trouve d'ailleurs dommage que tu ne la portes pas aujourd'hui...  
– Eh bien, Madame Cancer, c'est comme cela que tu veux que je t'appelle ? Sachez que mon armure n'est jamais bien loin et que nous irons avec Aphrodite sur une petite colline proche de chez Antonio pour prendre quelques photos de nous avec ma carapace d'Or.  
Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.  
– On y va, Madame Tarantino ?

Et cette fois-ci, sous la succession des sons du tintement des cloches, il lui présenta son bras, qu'elle accepta en y posant ses fins doigts et ils sortirent au grand jour sur le perron pour la première fois en tant que mari et femme, où l'appareil d'un copain photographe à Antonio crépitait déjà à toute vitesse pour capturer chacune des minutes de joie qui les entouraient en ce beau jour d'une saison leur annonçant un renouveau.

Bellinda, la femme de Dino, au regard pétillant et Agata sa sœur au regard rempli de désespoir et son époux Guido, un avocat de Palerme sortirent avant tous et les attendirent dehors, poignées de confettis nacrés en main, qu'ils leur lancèrent et qui retombèrent en une averse de pluie colorée sur les jeunes mariés en guise de porte-bonheur.

"La photo du baiser !" s'écriaient-ils.

Deathmask s'exécuta en s'inclinant sur une Helena qui riait d'avoir reçu quelques unes de ces rondelles faites de papiers dans son décolleté et la tête colée à la sienne, il lui dit :  
– Ne t'en fais pas, c'est moi qui t'en débarrasserait plus tard.

Ce qui la fit doublement rougir et le cliché tant attendu des lèvres tendrement posées l'une sur l'autre fut pris sous les applaudissements de leur public. Après bien d'autres photos, ils furent chaleureusement félicités et complimentés avec encore plus de baisers et d'accolades de la part de ceux qu'ils considéraient à présent comme leurs proches.

Le temps s'était vieilli d'un peu plus de soixante minutes et Guido demanda :  
– Prend-on un premier verre sur la place ? Je vous l'offre.  
Ils furent ainsi conviés à prendre une coupe de mousseux au café chic se trouvant à côté de l'église.

– Je ne peux que m'incliner devant toi Helena, fit la sœur de Dino. Tu as réussi où certaines ont échoué.  
– Réussi quoi ? Demanda-t-elle dans un mauvais italien.  
– A capturer le cœur de l'un de nos célibataires les plus endurcis.

Mais Agata fut interrompue par une vieille dame toute habillée de noir qui présenta à Helena un petit ballotin de cinq dragées blanches et qui se mit à lui parler rapidement, trop pour qu'elle puisse comprendre la totalité de ce que lui contait l'inconnue. La grand mère lui raconta qu'elle gardait en mémoire ce genre de sucrerie qui lui fut non seulement offerte comme elle venait de le faire à l'instant même à l'égard d'Helena mais également, jetée sur la procession nuptiale de son mariage, il y avait quarante ans passés de cela, dans les rues étroites de son village natal en allant vers la messe.

Elle lui détaillait en n'en plus finir son occupation de ces dernières heures, ainsi que la liste de courses qu'elle dut faire au magasin du coin où surprise, elle tomba nez à nez avec une boîte de ces amandes mielleuses et décida de l'acheter car elle pensa qu'en ville, les visages avaient l'âme en peine et que les traditions se perdaient.

Rita vint à l'aide, lui proposant une traduction.  
– D'antan Helena, il était courant de donner et même de lancer des dragées aux jeunes mariés en guise de bonheur, de prospérité ,de fécondité, de santé, de longévité, mais c'est plus rare de nos jours.  
– Oh je comprends un peu mieux. Fit l'Asgardienne.  
Helena se retourna sur l'étrangère la remerciant :  
– Grazie.

La veuve fut à son tour invitée à partager un moment avec eux et s'en alla papoter avec Rita, son frère Alfonso et Bianca son épouse sous le parasol géant de l'un des bars encadrant en partie la place, où un garçon fit le service leur présentant un prosecco produit en Italie et d'un assortiment de crudités déposées dans un panier et d'un pot de sauce au fromage blanc à la ciboulette qui le complémentait délicieusement. Pendant ce temps-là, une table dans l'un des recoins tranquilles de la terrasse, fut présentée à Deathmask et à Helena.

– Levons nos verre au bonheur de Raffaele et Helena. Proposa Aphrodite.

Les coupes empoignées furent tendues vers les cieux et trinquant à leur félicité, le groupe éclatant de vie attira la curiosité des clients habitués et même des touristes en quête de rafraîchissement.

On les salua avec des "Viva gli sposi !".

Des divers héritages culturellement populaires de la planète, naquirent différents rituels liés à des superstitions qui en cette occasion, celle du mariage, furent principalement attachés à la mariée, si bien qu'inévitablement en ce jour de noces, la pauvre Helena dans cette atmosphère enveloppée de bien être, charmant tant ceux qui l'admiraient, devint un objet de culte pouvant, espéraient-ils, conjurer n'importe quel mauvais sort et c'est ainsi qu'elle fut embrassée maintes et maintes fois sur la joue par des étrangers, prise en photo et dont la robe fut frottée comme si elle était devenue une relique religieuse.

Deathmask fatigué de toute cette idolâtrie, lui tapota la jambe :  
– Et si nous y allions Helena ?  
– Avec plaisir, Raffaele.

Au début de cette après-midi, l'astre doré cloué à son zénith dans un bleu Méditerranéen, irradiait de toute son agressivité son bon peuple et debout, elle se protégea de ses lueurs grâce au tissu d'une ombrelle et main dans la main, ils firent le chemin inverse pour retrouver sous une chaleur un peu plus écrasante le parking et leurs véhicules.

Antonio aida sa belle famille a monter sur la plate forme arrière de sa Piaggio Ape, sur laquelle fut fabriqué spécialement pour eux et par ses soins, un fauteuil de bonne fortune, fait de paille entouré d'une guirlande de drapeaux triangulaires aux couleurs de l'Italie et de celui de la Sicile avec sa célèbre Trinacria représentant un Triskèle, un être avec le visage de la Gorgone et de trois épis remplaçant les habituels serpents de cette dernière.

La coutume ne voulut pas qu'on leur vole des boutons de fleurs mais ce fut bien le cas.  
– De toute façon, si cela n'avait pas été les gosses ou des vacanciers que sais-je, le soleil de notre île en aurait fait son repas. Lança Guido.  
– Enfin, il en reste. Leur fit remarquer Bellinda.

Et on les pria de bien vouloir prendre place sur le siège arrière de la Mercedes noire de Guido mais les yeux d'Helena tombèrent sur la Vespa vintage rouge qui fut prêtée à Aphrodite par Tonio, le fils des hôtes en cette occasion.

– J'aimerai autant t'enlacer sur le scooter Raffaele. Qu'en dis-tu ?  
– Comme il te plaira.  
– Cassibile est à vingt minutes d'ici cependant, avec la Vespa et la Piaggio, nous devons absolument prendre les petites routes et il faut donc compter forcément le double du temps. Les prévint Rita.  
– Il serait plus prudent d'attendre l'entrée de la ville pour échanger les véhicules ?  
– C'est vrai, répondit Guido. Votre ami Aphrodite à parfaitement raison, il est préférable de s'arrêter lorsque nous aurons dépassé la nationale.

Plus de quarante minutes de conduite passèrent sans bouchon, l'avocat de Palerme coupa le contact de sa voiture sur une aire de repos aux portes de la ville. Deathmask sortit pour ouvrir la portière à Helena, comptant la durée qu'il leur restait à poireauter avant que le chevalier des Poissons ne puisse les rejoindre.

L'intervalle fut toutefois bref et Aphrodite enfin arrivé, les mariés troquèrent le plus vite possible, le quatre roues pour le deux roues.  
– Tu es certain que ça ne te dérange pas, Aphrodite ?  
– Pas du tout Raffaele, la mariée est trop belle pour que la Sicile n'en ait pas droit à un petit bout.

Aphrodite fut tout à fait galant en aidant la jeune mariée à s'installer sur la selle, lui tenant robe et voile.  
– Peux-tu me garder mon bouquet, s'il te plaît Aphrodite ? Lui demanda Helena.  
– Avec plaisir, ma chérie, lui répondit-il en l'embrassant et faites avant tout, bien attention à vous. Raffaele s'il te plaît, ne roule pas trop vite avec elle...

Deathmask lui coupa la parole :  
– Bon Aphrodite, t'as pas fini de nous couver et par pitié va t'asseoir dans la voiture qu'on puisse démarrer.  
– J'y vais ! J'y vais ! Quel sale caractère tu peux faire.

Antonio et Rita dans leur voiturette Piaggio triporteur ne s'arrêtèrent pas car à moins de cinquante kilomètres à l'heure, ce fut pour eux l'ultime chance de dépasser tout le monde et roulant le long de la Vespa, à leur niveau, il voulut faire son petit futé et tendit gentiment son majeur droit à Deathmask qu'il prenait pour son fils depuis la mort de ses parents, tout ça pour l'enrager qu'il fut le premier.

 _"Come prima, più di prima t'amérò. Per la vita, la mia vita ti darò"_ , fredonnait fièrement Antonio en riant.  
– Antonio ! Voyons, ce n'est pas un geste à faire le jour de ses noces.  
– Il sait que je plaisante le gamin ! On le connaît depuis qu'il est môme, c'est quasi notre fils.

Dino, lui, avait loué le "pot de yaourt", une Fiat "cinq cent" jaune pour le weekend et suivait tranquillement la voiture de son beau-frère qui lui, escortait à petit mouvements motorisés le légendaire scooter italien sur lequel Deathmask emmenait Helena à leur réception champêtre.

 _"Come prima, più di prima t'amérò. Per la vita, la mia vita ti darò. Per la vita, la mia vita ti darò. Sembra un sogno rivederti, accarezzarti. Le tue mani fra le mani stringere ancor"*_ , chantait joyeusement Antonio, le bras hors de sa vitre se laissant bercer par la gesticulation typique de son trois roues lorsque le Cancer le dépassa en queue de poisson lui klaxonnant en pleine figure tout en riant.

– Stronzo ! S'écria Antonio avec ses mains.  
– Coglione ! Répondit Deathmask en hurlant.  
– Raffaele ! Cria Rita. Vous n'avez pas de casque !  
– Rita, ils sont jeunes.  
– Justement, on voudrait les tenir quelques années comme cela ! N'oublie pas que la Vespa appartient à Tino et il l'a trafiquée en l'améliorant, il me l'a dit.  
– Putana !  
– Antonio, s'il te plaît, je suis sa mère !  
– Désolée, ma chérie.

Elle lança ses bras en l'air et dépassé, Antonio roula des yeux et appuya plein gaz mais ce fut pratiquement impossible de reprendre la position du numéro avec le poids supplémentaire du chargement en les deux autres personnes qu'ils transportèrent et il fut aussitôt doublé par la Mercedes de Guido et ensuite par la Fiat de Dino pour se retrouver à nouveau en queue de peloton mais dans sa bonne humeur habituelle continua en poussant la chanson tambourinant sur son volant :  
 _" I-Il mio mondo, tutto il mondo sei per me. A nessuna voglio bene come a te. Ogni giorno, ogni instante dolcemente ti dirò : Come prima, più di prima t'amerò."_

Aphrodite sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, les regardait attendri, l'image était quelque peu irréelle, celle de Deathmask en costume, qu'Helena serrait et dont le voile sous un tour de magie du vent se déplia en ailles et la métamorphosa ainsi en une colombe blanche, s'envolant avec lui, sur les chemins de la ville où les passants les regardant, leur faisaient des grands signes de la main en hochant leurs crânes comme s'ils leur envoyaient toutes les ondes positives qu'ils leur étaient possible de leur expédier par l'émanation de rais invisible, en espérant que tous leurs vœux se réalisent.

 _"Come prima, più di prima t'amerò..."_

xxx

* "Braveheart" - Film américain de Mel Gibson de 1995. Le film est peut-être basé sur des faits historiques mais ne l'est pas en tant que tel. Il est romancé.  
* "L'Enterrement de Sainte Lucie", Le Caravage de Michelangelo Merisi 1608. Eglise Santa Lucia al Sepolcro, Syracuse en Sicile. Elle n'est donc pas dans la mienne que j'ai romancé pour ce récit.  
* "Come prima" est une chanson est une chanson populaire italienne.


	2. La Noce

2)La Noce.

Raffaele tourna à gauche dans l'une des rues principales de Cassibile et prit par la suite à droite et aussitôt de nouveau à gauche, dans l'une des ruelles aux "sans-le-sou", aux décors devenus un peu trop "moderne baroque" à son goût pour immobiliser la Vespa devant la façade décrépite et jaunie de la maison d'Antonio, à côté de celle qui fut à nona. Tino et Ornella, les enfants des hôtes, leurs familles et une foule de curieux s'étaient rassemblés en reconnaissant le fils du mafieux*, celui-là même qui s'était donné la mort avec sa femme et en observant ces deux jeunes gens qui n'osaient à peine montrer qu'ils s'aimaient devant leurs regards fouineurs, ils battirent finalement des mains en assentiment, leur criant "vive les mariés" lorsqu'Helena mal à l'aise devant eux, se cala aux creux de la carrure du Cancer.

Les trois autres véhicules se garèrent enfin le long du trottoir, juste devant le scooter et ce fut Antonio et Rita qui sortirent les premiers pour les recevoir en ouvrant le grillage rouillé d'un portique court au plafond voûté de vieilles pierres humides et mangées par une mousse verdâtre et soutenu par les murs des deux habitations qu'elles séparaient. Ils les menèrent ainsi en cortège au travers d'une venelle sur des pavés disjoints et glissants donnant sur une allée aux multiples barrières en bois, toutes envahies de la spirale infernale des vrilles d'abondantes variétés de pois de senteur plantés en terre et élaborant de la sorte, un vestibule naturel délimitant différentes parcelles de terrains dont l'une, le jardin d'Antonio où une vingtaine d'invités voyant approcher Deathmask et Helena les acclamèrent en les félicitant.

– Tu vois Raffaele, les gens n'ont pas oublié le fils à Emilio et Serena. Lui fit remarquer Antonio.  
– Ni leur tragédie ? Lui répondit-il sarcastiquement.  
L' homme frôlant l'âge de ses parents, lui coupa la parole :  
– Elle n'a pas à t'être incombée.  
– Pas de chose triste en ce jour, s'il vous plaît les hommes, enchaîna Rita et venez plutôt admirer le buffet que nous avons préparé pour vos noces.

Deathmask fut frappé par l'entretien de la pelouse, il se rappela que jadis, elle n'était que l'histoire d'un potager et d'un poulailler qui aujourd'hui n'avaient laissé comme traces qu'un coin à légumes et un enclos à volailles et devinant ses pensées Antonio lui avoua ne plus être capable d'entretenir une exploitation complète à victuailles familiales.

Bien que l'herbe fut miraculeusement coupée, trois estrades construites de palettes en bois laquées furent éparpillées entre des arbres en fleur auxquels furent suspendus à leurs branches, des rubans et des ballons pour la fête. Sur le premier plancher élevé, il y avait quelques tréteaux déployés en forme de "v" renversé, sur lesquels furent fixées à leur tour, d'anciennes portes rabotées par les garçons et couvertes de linges blancs.

Rita leur présenta alors fièrement ce qu'elle avait concocté avec Bianca et d'autres connaissances comme menu pour ces "tables ouvertes" garnies avant tout, d'un gigantesque pain en forme de crabe, requête du marié, de deux plats d'antipasti à l'italienne, l'un de charcuteries et l'autre de fromages locaux et puis d'un peu de raffinement dans la richesse d'un plateau géant de fruits de mer, tout droit en provenance de leur côte, sans pour cela oublier l'esprit campagnard d'un autre qui fut rempli à ras bord de beignets truffés des différentes primeurs de saison mais aussi, de plusieurs bols de salades et de pâtes accompagnés d'une spécialité culinaire de l'île : les arancini ou des boules panées et frites de riz farcies au bœuf et à la tomate dite à la sicilienne. Et vint ainsi finir cet étalement de nourriture festive, quelques rectangles de lasagne à couper et à se partager qui convoyaient l'une des célébrités du jour, en les fameux cannolis à la nona du Cancer que leur fit découvrir Rita en désignant une pyramide de pâtisseries en tubes "croûtés" et fourrés à la ricotta auxquelles fut ajouté spécialement pour leurs épousailles, des fruits confits.  
– Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. Fit Helena avec des gestes en s'expliquant difficilement.  
– En goûtant à tout. "Try all" Lui répondit la femme d'Antonio dans un mauvais anglais.

La deuxième plate-forme ressemblait plutôt à un podium, c'est là que fut dressée la table d'honneur, elle aussi toute habillée de blanc et décorée d'une longue liane de lierre dans laquelle les femmes avaient piqué quelques roses rouges, la fleur préférée d'Helena et du muguet pour le parfum qu'il dégageait et en son centre, on y déposa un vase rempli d'eau contenant le bouquet de la mariée élaboré en cascade d'orphrys siciliennes "guêpes" et "abeilles" , de roses représentant leur amour et de fleurs d'oranger qui furent introduites en Europe par la Sicile en provenance de la Chine et de l'Inde, signe de sa pureté.

En prémisse, ils trinquèrent à leur futur et le temps du vin d'honneur les occupa agréablement dans une humeur joyeuse des bulles d'un Prosecco spumante, pétillant longtemps dans les verres et ils passèrent comme cela un peu de temps avec des gens non proches mais toutefois appréciés comme l'artisan boulanger dont il avait torturé l'imaginaire en lui commandant un titanesque crabe au levain.

Après cela, ils passèrent à table où la jeune épouse trônait en reine sur un siège de velours "emprunté" au Presbytère d'à côté, entre son époux et leur ami Aphrodite et tous attablés, les babines tout sourire, ils dégustèrent avec gourmandise les mets qui ornaient leurs assiettes tandis que le photographe toujours aussi vigilant s'activait autour d'eux comme une bestiole aillée pour enregistrer dans son petit boîtier "Canon" toute la lumière captable de leur assouvissement de "bonne fourchette".

A la fin du repas, les hommes restèrent à table pour fumer leurs cigarettes ou cigares selon leur préférence, discutant de l'économie du pays et de l'Europe et inévitablement du marché de l'émigrant qui intéressait de près les gens de la Nostra et même de la Stidda, d'après les dires du beau frère de Dino.  
– Pas de tout ça aujourd'hui, c'est le mariage de Maschera ! S'écria celui de Palerme.  
– C'est vrai, Dino à raison, je ne veux rien entendre de ces histoires le jour de mon mariage. Poursuivit le Cancer.

Pendant ce temps-là, assises sur des coussins bohémiens dispersés sur une couverture épaisse en guise de tapis berbère, étalée éphémèrement en dessus d'un pommetier boutonneux de roses carmin, les femmes cailletèrent en dégustant une larme d'amareto, taquinant comme il était coutume de le faire, la jeune mariée sur le droit des époux lors de la très célèbre nuit de noce.

– A la maison, dit Ornella, je n'avais rien appris du tout sur la première fois, mama m'avait complètement fleuri la chose. Je veux dire l'acte lui même et avec des histoires de petits oiseaux amoureux et lorsque Filippo s'est retrouvé nu devant moi, eh bien, le pigeon, je vous le donne en plein dans le mille, c'était moi ! S'écria-t-elle en riant. Car, je vous assure que lui n'était pas un moineau bigot parce qu'il en avait une aussi grosse qu'une dinde de fête, fit-elle essayant de la mesurer à l'aide de ses mains tout en les écartant, et je ne vous dis pas, continua-t-elle en sifflant, la bête était déjà bien cuite, elle avait des couleurs violette à vous exploser en pleine figure !  
– C'est pas dans sa figure qu'elle a explosé la bête, parce qu'elle s'est retrouvée à la maternité neuf mois après. Lança une fille.

Les femmes éclatèrent de rire, Helena était quant à elle, un peu crispée de devoir écouter leurs exploits qui ne l'intéressait guère, mais Bellinda en remit une petite couche, histoire de s'amuser.

– Moi, pas de surprise avec Dino ! J'avais déjà mis ma main dans son pantalon pour me les réchauffer et pas besoin de vous préciser que c'est un vrai sicilien... un é-t-a-l-o-n ! S'écria-t-elle en pinçant le pouce et l'index droit en signe d'excellence.  
Les autres la sifflèrent.  
– Arrête avec ta vantardise de pêcheur, Bellinda ! S'il était si bien monté que ça, pourquoi regarderais-tu ailleurs ? La questionna l'une des filles présente.  
– Parce que Dieu le père m'a offert une paire d'yeux à la naissance, je suis une catholique mais pas à ce point là, voilà tout !

Les plus âgées secouèrent leurs têtes en désaccord tandis que les plus jeunes riaient à nouveau.  
– D'ailleurs, je me demande ce que l'ami de Maschera peut valoir...  
– Tu veux dire le blond qu'il appelle Aphrodite, c'est ça ? Drôle de type, si vous voulez mon avis. Fit l'une des invitées.  
– Pour ma part, repris une autre, il me semble plutôt précieux comme gars.  
– Et quel étrange prénom pour un homme ! Remarqua une troisième.  
– Il en est peut-être sans ! Se moqua une quatrième.  
– Il castrato ! Lança une autre.

Evidemment, les rires explosèrent entre elles.  
– Personnellement ce n'est pas son prénom qui m'intéresse et je suis prête à parier qu'il en a bien une. Leur répondit Bellinda en regardant le chevalier des Poissons.

Les matrones la fixaient avec sévérité à l'inverse des jeunes femmes qui gloussant comme des oies-blanches dévisagèrent des yeux sans qu'il ne le sache, Aphrodite. Tout ce cirque ne fut pas vraiment au goût de Madame Deathmask qui comprit d'après les gestes obscènes exprimés en mouvements de poignets, qu'on tournait gentiment en ridicule son ami et prenant une bouffée d'oxygène, dans son courage habituel, elle répondit aux italiennes dans un langage fragmenté italo-anglais :

– Aphrodite est un homme qui est devenu ma famille, je préférerais que vous en parliez avec respect.  
– Mais certainement Madame Tarantino. Fit Bellinda feignant de se limer les ongles.  
– Et c'est comment votre première fois, pour vous les nordiques ? Demanda l'une des filles.

L'Asgardienne ne saisit pas tout de suite le sens de la question qui lui fut posée mais avec l'assistance de ses copines, en fut abasourdie et y répondit dans l'anonymat d'une étrangère ne pouvant totalement converser et soufflant, elle enchaîna calmement avec un :

– Probablement comme pour toutes les autres femmes.  
– Elle en sait rien, la mariée, elle en sait rien ! Rigola l'une d'entre-elles.  
– T'en fait pas Helena, tu ne seras pas la première mariée à être surprise par la meilleure part de l'homme et ne t'inquiète surtout pas, ça ne fait mal que les premières fois. Lui avoua Bellinda en riant.  
– Le meilleur ami de la femme, c'est le pénis ! S'esclaffait Agata.  
– Et puis, après l'avoir apprivoisé, ton nid d'amour va le connaître de long en large. Pouffa une fille de son âge.

A un moment donné, sans pourtant l'apercevoir, la maitresse de maison fit son apparition pour se retrouver auprès d'elles et pulvérisa d'un ordre leurs échanges qui devenaient un peu trop intimes pour les oreilles chastes des environs.  
– Fichez-lui la paix maintenant ! Ordonna Rita.

Cette conversation donna presque la nausée à Helena. Elle n'était pas aussi dupe que ces filles la croyaient être et absorbée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu Deathmask s'approcher d'elle pour s'asseoir en chef indien à ses côtés. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui parler qu'un bruit venant de l'étroit chemin fit pivoter toutes les têtes dont les leurs, sur un groupe aux allures d'une compagnie musicale, devancée d'un porte-drapeau sur lequel était brodé au fil d'or des lettres formant une inscription "Banda di Coppola" dont le premier "o" était dessiné en une pieuvre aux tentacules libres. Tout le monde fut en un éclair debout tapant des mains et des pieds en leur souhaitant la bienvenue. Ces hommes et ces femmes portaient chacun une casquette sicilienne presque uniforme à celle de la mafia avec toutefois un usage autre que mafieux puisque grâce à leurs visières, elles protégeaient leurs yeux du soleil et de la pluie. Tous ces gens jouaient de la clarinette, de la flûte traversière, de la trompette, du saxophone, de la grosse caisse...

Dino, d'un geste horizontal, leur communiqua le signal "stop" et tous s'arrêtèrent et le jardin à présent silencieux fut comme vidé de toutes ces âmes et il leur parla en envoyant aux époux, un baiser sur le bout de ses doigts repliés :  
– C'est l'une de mes surprises pour vous que j'ai répété avec eux .

Le sicilien en costume noir, chemise blanche et cravate sombre portant un fedora sur la tête sauta sur l'estrade, piste de danse en implorant Deathmask et Helena de bien vouloir le rejoindre et dès que les jeunes tourtereaux arrivèrent sur les planches, il fit immédiatement au devant des musiciens quelques mouvements prestigieux d'un maître de musique les dirigeant tandis qu'aux autres qui l'observaient, ils leur sembla qu'il se préparait à se donner en spectacle comme on peut le faire à Broadway.  
– Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous saurais gré de bien vouloir former un cercle autour de nous en vous tenant par les épaules.

Les instruments à percussions et à vents claironnaient les premières notes de "Love and Marriage" une chanson de Frank Sinatra que Dino se mit à entonner en accomplissant quelques pas à la Fred Astaire, sautillant sur une jambe et puis sur l'autre.

 _"Love and marriage, love and marriage. They go together like a horse and carriage."  
_ _  
_– Le cheval c'est Bellinda. Cria t-il les yeux taquins dirigés vers sa femme.  
Sa réponse fut de lever le majeur de sa main droite en le remerciant de cette agréable matrimoniale attention à son égard.

 _"This I'll tell you brother._ _"_ Chanta t-il en pointant Deathmask.  
 _"_ _You can't have one without the other"_ Fit-il en secouant l'index droit au Cancer qui lui sourit de façon dissimulée.  
 _"Love and marriage, love and marriage. It's an institute you can't disparage. Ask the local gentry and they will say it's elementary."_ Gazouilla t-il en dignitaire au dos droit comme s'il était subitement devenu l'un de ces pisse-vinaigres sans humour, resserrant avec prétention le nœud de sa cravate correctement sous le col de son coton et avec ses deux petits doigts en l'air, ce qui fit rire aux éclats la mariée. Puis, exigea des invités qu'ils tournoient autour de la scène en protégeant les jeunes époux.

 _"_ _Try, try, try to separate them"_ Les pointa t-il du doigt.  
 _"_ _It's an illusion_ _."_ Poursuivit-il en hochant la tête comme si c'était impossible à faire.  
 _"_ _Try, try, try, and you will only come_ _t_ _o this conclusion"  
"Love and marriage, love and marriage. They go together like a horse and carriage."  
"Dad was told by mother._ " Continua t-il en ouvrant ses bras en montrant Antonio et Rita dont le fou rire devint communicatif avec le reste de l'audience et dans un très mauvais accent anglais se mirent à fredonner avec lui.  
 _"You can't have one without the other"_ Enchaîna-t-il en secouant à nouveau son doigt.

Ce fut le moment du trombone et la fin de la chorégraphie avec un final de pas en ciseaux tout en roulant son "borsalino" sur ses biceps et le jetant dans les airs, se courbant, il l'attrapa à la volée et se recoiffa directement avec, terminant avec un :  
 _"No Sir ! "_

L'orchestre sur pied fut acclamé et l'artiste fut ovationné par tous, recevant un baiser de la mariée que l'on appela pour ouvrir le bal avec son époux.  
Et, Deathmask tendant son bras, lui demanda poliment :  
– Votre main, je vous prie Madame.

La musique fit son grand retour avec un "Fly me to the moon" toujours de Frank Sinatra qui fut aimé par les parents de Raffaele et de Dino puisqu'il était d'origine sicilienne par son père et fut également mêlé à la Mafia mais cette fois-ci américaine.  
Deathmaskétreignit Helena et plaçant une main sur ses hanches, il l'emmena sur ce tempo de jazz, faisant quelques pas lents pour que le photographe attentif qui s'élança sur eux pour les encercler ne perde ainsi rien de leur balancement amoureux.

 _" In other words, baby kiss me"_ Lui demanda t-il en même temps que le chanteur aux yeux bleus et sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'accrochât à lui qui se pencha pour récolter ses lèvres.  
Ensuite d'un mouvement rapide en "yo-yo", il la fit virevolter et avec l'autre des ses mains, invita les convives à les rejoindre s'ils le souhaitaient.

 _" In other words, in other words ... I love... you"_ Lui avoua-t-il en la faisant tournoyer comme une toupie qu'il ramena finalement aux creux de son torse pour l'embrasser.  
Trompettes, saxophones, flûtes.  
 _"You are all I long for, all I worship and adore. In other words, please be true. In other words, in other words, in other words..."  
"I love you !"._

A la fin de la musique, les mariés s'inclinèrent pour les remercier.  
– Maschera, on ne peut pas couper le gâteau sans que tu aies joué de la mandoline à Helena ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Madame Tarantino ? La questionna Antonio parlant avec ses mains pour être plus clair.  
– Que ça me plaît.  
– Ah si ma femme me le demande, je ne peux que m'incliner. Fit-il.

Et s'abandonnant vaincu, l'instrument lui fut apporté par Antonio pendant que les musiciens s'apprêtèrent à l'accompagner, tandis que les invités l'applaudirent déjà.  
– Tout le monde connaît celle de Bobby Solo, "Una Lacrima Sul Viso" ?  
Le groupe hocha la tête en réponse et en même temps, Deathmask posa son pied chaussé de ses nouveaux souliers en cuir brun italien sur une chaise et mandoline en main, fredonna à Helena en grattant quelques cordes :  
 _"Da una lacrima sul viso. Ho capito molte cose. Dopo tanti tanti mesi ora so. Cosa sono per te. Uno sguardo e un sorriso. M'han svelato il tuo segreto. Che sei stata innamorata di me. Ed ancora lo sei."  
_ _  
_Sur le velours rouge de l'assise, une adorable Helena portant encore son voile en dentelles voguant dans la douceur printanière, avait les joues rosies en écoutant cette dernière composition aux paroles d'amour que le Cancer lui chantonnait, tout en lui évoquant les larmes de tristesse et puis de joie, qu'ils partagèrent ensemble à Asgard.

 _"Non ho mai capito, Non sapevo che_ _,_ _Che tu, che tu, tu mi amavi ma. Come me non trovavi mai. Il coraggio di dirlo ma poi. Quella lacrima sul viso. E`un miracolo d'amore. Che si avvera in questo istante per me. Che non amo che te."  
_ _  
_Les couples les plus âgés s'étaient levés pour enchaîner le pas en valsant.  
 _"Non ho mai capito, non sapevo che. Che tu, che tu, tu mi amavi ma_ _._ _Come me non trovavi mai_ _._ _Il coraggio di dirlo ma poi. Quella lacrima sul viso._ _E` un miracolo d'amore._ _Che si avvera in questo istante per me_ _._ _Che non amo che te.."  
_ _  
_Lors du dernier couplet, Deathmask se courba sur sa femme et l'embrassa en finissant la ritournelle à son oreille. _  
_ _"Che te, che te_ _,_ _te te te.."  
_ – Que toi, que toi, toi, toi, toi... Only you, you, you, you. Lui traduit le Cancer.  
– C'est ça Maschera, sois pas gêné et passe lui la langue maintenant que vous êtes mariés ! Firent quelques hommes légèrement éméchés en rigolant.

La joie et le bonheur se lisaient sur le visage de tous et à la suite de plusieurs tarentelles, de tango, de slows, l'himalayen gâteau de noce aux trois étages , une pièce montée de génoise garnie à la crème et aux fruits frais offert par le pâtissier du coin qui se rappelait de nona, Serena et même du "petit" Raffaele, fit enfin son entrée sous la musique de "My way". Leurs amis les entouraient lorsqu'ils le découpèrent ensemble avec distinction en le taillant en parts égales sous les rapides crépitements de l'appareil du photographe et des dizaines de clichés à un rythme soutenu furent pris :

Deathmask et Helena derrière leur gâteau, couteau en main.  
Deathmask offrant un morceau sur une fourchette à Helena.  
Helena, au sourire et au clin d'œil pour le cliché, présentant à la bouche de son mari un cannoli de nona.  
Deathmask se liant à Helena en entremêlant leurs bras, buvant une coupe de champagne.

Dès que les morceaux furent distribués avec une boisson chaude et une grappa, Aphrodite s'éclaira la gorge et cogna avec élégance à l'aide d'une cuillère le verre qu'il tenait en mains, proposant :  
– Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames et Messieurs, un étrange amour est né de ces deux là, je sais que celui d'Helena est inconditionnel et j'espère, fit-il en pivotant sa tête sur le Cancer, Raffaele que tu en seras digne.  
Ce ne fut pas vraiment ce que les convives espéraient comme discours d'hymen mais ce fut ce que le Chevalier des Poissons voulut dire à son compagnon de combat qu'il commençait à bien cerner.  
– Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames et Messieurs, levons s'il vous plaît nos verres au bonheur des nouveaux époux.

Ils approuvèrent en battant encore et encore des mains et aussitôt après avoir fini leur première tasse de café, ils remercièrent Antonio et Rita d'avoir si affectueusement organisé en leur honneur cette belle fête champêtre pendant que le véhicule de Guido s'immobilisa devant l'une des fenêtres de leur maison, klaxonnant, les avertissant qu'il les attendaient. Ils leur promirent de ne pas les oublier et de retour en Grèce, ils leur téléphoneraient et ce fut le moment de se lever.

– Helena, fit l'hôtesse, vous êtes si beaux tous les deux et formez un si séduisant couple que nous vous envions tous et toutes. Nous ne pouvons que vous souhaiter tout le bonheur que vous méritez. Sois heureux dans ta vie, dit-elle à Raffaele en lui tenant ses doigts dans les siens. N'oublie pas ce que ta nona disait :  
"Le bonheur existe si on ne l'empêche pas d'exister."  
– Merci. Lui répondit-il simplement.

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et furent accompagnés jusqu'à l'automobile où il y avait toujours beaucoup de monde, tous guettaient le populaire "lancer" du bouquet de la mariée et à la suite du chiffre trois, il fut jeté et elle ne se retourna pas pour en connaître la nouvelle propriétaire car, devant la portière ouverte de la berline, Helena vit que Deathmask patientait et se frayant un chemin parmi les curieux, elle y monta à l'intérieur pour se retrouver en sandwich entre le Cancer et le chevalier des Poissons qui les chaperonnait, du moins jusque l'hôtel.

Non loin de là, comme promis, Guido et une pensive Agata poireautèrent fatigués dans leur voiture en attendant que le trio revienne de leur ballade sur l'une des collines, laquelle fut le terrain de jeux de Raffaele étant enfant. Et sur les hauteurs rocheuses de ce mont à la flore verte et mauve, devant l'eau tangente d'une mer claire sur laquelle naviguaient des triangles d'un flou orangé en guise de bateaux, Deathmask le regard plissé de malice marchait vers Helena en appelant à lui son armure qui s'attacha à son corps pièce par pièce et redevenu le chevalier d'Or du Cancer d'Athéna, il ouvrit grand les bras en posant une question à la jeune fille aux yeux éblouis qui le contemplait :  
– Est-ce bien comme cela que ma femme voulait me voir ?  
Elle rit.  
– Tout à fait, je te trouve tout simplement ... humm ... beaucoup de choses... Lui répondit-elle sourire aux lèvres, qu'il captura.  
– Cessez ! Pas avant la photo. Les rappela à l'ordre Aphrodite.

Le chevalier des Poissons leur proposa de s'avancer en se faisant face et ce, à petit pas et puis, il leur demanda de s'arrêter lorsqu'ils furent assez proches pour que d'une part, sa cape et d'autre part, son voile à elle, tous deux au vent, les dessinent d'où lui se tenait comme un couple d'inséparables. Ensuite, il leur ordonna de ne plus bouger d'un millimètre lorsque le bas de leurs mentons furent si bien rapprochés l'un de l'autre qu'il profilait au loin un cœur au travers duquel irradiaient les derniers rayons du soleil se couchant.

– A ton tour Aphrodite, lança Helena, s'il te plaît, appelle ton armure.  
– Tout pour te faire plaisir, ma tendre.  
– Elle est à moi, je viens de l'épouser ! Fit Deathmask le sourire pincé.  
– Arrête d'être jaloux Raffaele, c'est lassant à la fin.

Et d'un saut majestueux vers les cieux, Aphrodite fut tout équipé d'or comme pour l'une de ses batailles, la rose à la bouche qu'il fit glisser en une minute hors de ses lèvres embrassant délicatement la joue de l'Asgardienne devant les couleurs rougeâtres du crabe.  
– Bon, ça suffit comme ça Aphrodite ! Fit-il en l'écartant d'Helena.

Continuant dans leur lancée, ce fut Helena qui appareil en main, prit un cliché des deux chevaliers ensemble se tenant par les épaules et en grand final, l'une des plus belle photos de famille : celle de Deathmask et Aphrodite qui placèrent Helena entre eux et comme par magie firent tenir le "Nikon" dans les airs grâce à leurs différents pouvoirs cosmiques et d'un dernier clic, la photo fut prise sous leurs rires en prononçant " Cannoli ".

xxx

La journée fut exténuante et Helena fut heureuse d'apercevoir l'hôtel qui était situé dans le quartier historique de Syracuse, dont le bâtiment ressemblait à une maison de nobles. Guido stationna momentanément sa Mercedes et ouvra automatiquement son coffre lorsqu'un valet en livrée vint prendre leurs bagages. Sur le petit perron, sans trop tarder, leurs amis ainsi qu'Aphrodite leur fit signe au revoir.

Ils furent par la suite conduit à leur chambre où on leur déposa leurs valises. Le jeune couple patientait devant la porte que l'employé parte en la refermant derrière lui, ce qu'éventuellement il fit et immédiatement qu'il fut assez éloigné d'eux, Deathmask souleva Helena dans ses bras en l'embrassant et ensemble enjambèrent leur cocon d'amour.  
– Je le ferai également à Litóchoro.

Surprise, elle se dégagea d'un petit bond agile en poussant une exclamation à la vue quasi paradisiaque qui se tenait autour d'eux. Le chevalier du Cancer avait réservé non pas une simple chambre comme elle s'y attendait mais bien la suite deluxe avec un spa sur le toit, face à la mer de Ortiga et ce rien que pour eux deux.

Dans un écrin de quatre-vingt dix mètres carré, les pièces se déclinaient dans la somptuosité d'un mobilier de la dynastie des Bourbon-Sicile, aux tissus champagne, miel et lilas des riches marchands de Venise. Cet enchaînement minimaliste mais spacieux et incroyablement lumineux possédait entre autre une chambre à lit baldaquin mais aussi, une salle de séjour, un bureau avec son "cabinet à écrit", une salle de bain boudoir en marbre blanc veiné vert au centre de laquelle sur quatre pieds se tenait une baignoire à l'ancienne.

Une porte vitrée quant à elle, donnait sur une terrasse carrelée où un bain à remous attendait avec patience leur venue et à ses côtés, caché sous une large toile, se démasquait progressivement un petit salon d'été en banquettes d'angle à l'orientale et sur une table basse à la marocaine fut préparé, prêt à les satisfaire, une corbeille de petites douceurs exotiques et d'une bouteille de bulles offerts par l'établissement à l'occasion de leur mariage.  
– Ça te plaît ? Lui demanda t-il.  
– J'adore l'Italie !  
– Même si la Sicile c'est l'Italie légalement sur documents signés, mieux vaut ne pas trop leur répéter et plutôt dire que nous sommes en Sicile, si tu ne veux pas que nous soyons jetés à la rue comme des malpropres. Lui fit-il en riant.

Le champagne débouché, ils prirent place sur ces énormes coussins qui semblaient dévorer la silhouette d'Helena avant qu'il ne puisse le faire.  
– A nous. Fit-il en levant son verre vers le sien.  
– A nous. Lui dit-elle à son tour en heurtant leurs coupes.

Il but une longue gorgée avant de déposer le cristal sur le bois de citronnier pour passer sans perdre de temps, son bras droit derrière l'épaule de sa femme en l'embrassant. Elle y répondit mais, ses pupilles furent subitement dilatées par son comportement ardent, reflétant une expression presque apeurée.  
– As tu peur ?  
– Un peu oui. Lui répondit-elle se frottant la paume de ses mains l'une sur l'autre.  
– Tu sais très bien que je ne te ferais rien de mal, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Oui, bien sûr... J'ai vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes...  
– Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller. Fit-il songeur.

Elle se leva et se précipita vers le lieu d'aisance et avant de disparaître momentanément, il la pria toutefois :  
– Helena revient moi en mariée, ne te change pas.

xxx

* "Coppola" ici, ne vient pas de Francis Ford Coppola, le réalisateur du film le "Parrain" mais bien de la casquette sicilienne mafieuse appelée "Coppola".  
* La pieuvre est un symbole également mafieux.  
* Frank Sinatra, est un chanteur américain (1915-1998) qui fut mêlé à la mafia.  
* "Love and Marriage", "Fly me to the moon", "My Way" sont toutes des chansons de Frank Sinatra.  
* "Una Lacrima Sul Viso" est une chanson de 1964 interprétée par Roberto Satti dit Bobby Solo, italien toujours en vie.


	3. Les perturbations d'une paix intérieure

3) Les perturbations d'une paix intérieure

 _Début mars_

A l'aube d'un renouveau printanier plusieurs années avant le Millénium, un désordre indescriptible régnait sur les terres du Sanctuaire sacré d'Athéna car après bien des guerres, Saints d'Or et de Bronze y furent de retour aux côtés des deux seuls Saints d'Argent, protégeant à nouveau la planète du mal, que les hommes ne pouvaient ni discerner ni même combattre seuls.

En ce troisième mois du calendrier Grégorien, le soleil hellénique avait oublié des les accueillir chez eux, il faisait gris et pluvieux.

Sous une fine bruine, les hoplites s'efforcèrent de calmer les kakis qui couraient à toute allure par deux sur le chemin des Pèlerins en tenant les poignées des brancards sur lesquels gisaient les cinq jeunes fabuleux, toujours étourdis.

Au dessus de la voie appienne, les soldats détectèrent le bruit d'un moteur au ralenti auquel se joignit celui de rotors. L'hélicoptère de leur fédération, qui seul avait droit au ciel Olympien, s'approchait en amont, terminant ainsi son acheminement, ne pouvant pas atterrir dans un secteur aussi brumeux. Il descendit "vent de face" du mieux qu'il le puisse et entre les nuages de poussières terrestres , les kakis virent apparaître une cage dans laquelle se tenait un aide-soignant et un par un, les patients blessés furent remontés, couchés sur une civière. Aussitôt que le dernier des frères fut installé à l'intérieur de l'aéronef motorisé, ce dernier retrouvant progressivement les hauteurs, s'en alla vers l'hôpital du Graad au Japon car celui de la cité dortoir n'était toujours pas totalement opérationnel.  
Shaka et Saga accompagnèrent eux la Déesse dans son avion privé qui l'attendait sur la piste fixe d'atterrissage qui lui était destinée.

Quelques chevaliers d'Or discutèrent sur les marches du douzième temple et jetant un œil critique sur cette mêlée, Aldébaran constata ouvertement :  
– La guerre n'est-elle pas plus facile à organiser que la paix ?  
– C'est probablement à craindre, Aldébaran. Lui répondit le Scorpion.  
– Etant donné les circonstances de nos nombreuses morts et celles de nos tout aussi nombreuses résurrections, j'aimerais savoir ce que nous faisons de nouveau ici ? Demanda Aphrodite.  
– Comme l'a si bien dit le Taureau, nous sommes de retour pour organiser la paix future. Fit Aiolos en s'approchant du petit groupe.  
– Je ne trouve malheureusement pas ton discours encourageant, Aiolos. Fit Shura  
– C'est parce que ce n'est pas un discours, Capricorne, c'est tout simplement une réponse à une question. Maintenant, ici, à cette heure, ce que je peux vous dire, c'est seulement ce qu'Athéna nous demande, et ce que la Déesse sollicite de sa chevalerie en ce moment même, c'est avant tout la reconstruction du Sanctuaire, tout en se laissant un peu vivre mais n'ayez toutefois crainte, vous ne serez pas éternellement privés de combats sanglants.

Et sur ce, il tourna les talons pour gravir les marches qui leséparaient de la grande salle du Pope, laissant derrière lui des regards incrédules contempler son dos.  
– De toute façon, ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai. Enchaîna Aphrodite, qui décida d'aller faire un tour à la roseraie.

Et bien qu'ils furent tous, il y a quelques décennies de cela, appelés sous la bannière d'Athéna portant armure au combat, bien qu'appartenant tous à une élite prestigieuse dû à l'acquisition de pouvoirs devenus surnaturels aux yeux des mortels, ils n'en restaient pas moins dans leur enveloppe charnelle, des êtres tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturels.

Humains donc, sous leur "Or" et jusque dans leur sang, une maladie silencieuse, un trouble de stress post-traumatique en accabla quelques uns :

Le premier, en la personne du "presque plus ancêtre", Dohko de la Balance, qui se voyait après toutes ces années,congédié de la cascade de Rozan aux cinq pics, un petit coin enchanteur et tranquille de Chine, pour se voir incarcérer de toute façon en Grèce, soit dans un temple sacré qu'il n'avait jamais réellement connu ni même apprécié, soit dans la modernité d'un studio, seul, tout seul, sans la compagnie de sa fille adoptive Shunrei , à qui il tenait tant.

Le deuxième, en la personne du "quasi guide spirituel des cinq Bronzes", Mû du Bélier, qui se trouvait un peu dans le même cas que celui de la Balance, cependant, grâce à ses connaissances et à l'art qu'il possédait à réparer les armures, ses retours à Jamir se verraient moins restreints que ceux de son ami Dohko dans sa patrie natale.

Le troisième, en la personne de" l'improbable irréprochable" Camus du Verseau qui quant à lui, malgré qu'il fut soulagé d'apprendre sa démobilisation de la Sibérie pour s'établir de manière permanente à Litóchoro, n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à oublier le petit village de Kohoutek, théâtre de tragédies dues à son sentimentalisme non avoué, le cœur étreint de tristesse, synonyme de la fille qu'il aimait en la demi-sœur de Hyoga, Natalia et de leur fille, Léda.

Le plus touché et à la surprise de tous, fut le quatrième, en la personne du "Psychopathe amoureux", Deathmask du Cancer, qui fut lui atteint d'un symptôme d'intrusion, revivant nuit après nuit la mort de la jeune fille qu'il avait connu à Asgard. Lui, le collectionneur mortuaire, avait peur de la mort, peur que s'en vienne le soir où elle serait là de nouveau dans ses bras, passant vers le trépas. Là, dans la solitude de son lit, il se réveillait en pensant que c'était peut-être la revanche inopinée mais tant espérée de tous ces malheureux masques qui tapissaient depuis tant d'années les murs de sa maison zodiacale et suite à tout ce vécu, il développa également d'autres syndromes qui exposaient cette fois-ci, ses compagnons à des violences physiques et verbales de sa part, souvent une suite logique à une dépendance aux drogues, que certains osaient même appeler en chuchotant derrière lui, au nom d'Helena.

Peu après leur débarquement , un hoplite trouva l'un des soldats en kaki les aidant à reconstruire ce qui avait été détruit, étendu de tout son long sur l'escalier menant à la maison du Cancer, à qui on avait vraisemblablement bien réglé son compte. Trois jours après l'incident, à l'infirmerie du camp militaire, le gars aux lèvres recousues éprouvant régulièrement encore de la douleur et dans son langage actuel à patates chaudes dans la bouche, essaya d'expliquer ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Son articulation fut traduite comme suit :

 _" Je devais me rendre dans le sixième temple pour résoudre quelques problèmes de canalisations en y apportant mes connaissances dans l'ingéniérie. J'ai passé les trois premières maisons en demandant poliment et ce, comme il nous le fut expliqué, sur leurs seuils, aux gardiens, s'ils m'octroyaient l'autorisation de fouler leurs sols et en retard, j'ai traversé la quatrième sans rien demander et d'accord, Mea Culpa, ce fut de ma faute mais tout de même, ce type est arrivé de nulle part comme une furie et m'a roué de coups jusqu'au moment où des pas se sont fait entendre et là, il m'a fait valser au loin contre le mur sur lequel je fus brutalement encastré et d'où j'ai aperçu le colosse du deuxième s'amener et puis, ne tenant plus sur mes jambes, je me suis effondré pour me retrouver ici parmi vous... Il est injuste et dangereux de devoir poser cette ridicule question à chaque propriétaire puisque nous intervenons pour régler leurs problèmes domestiques et il est évident que nous ne pouvons le faire à leur vitesse de la lumière mais, sans nous, ils seraient toujours en pleine Antiquité ! "_

xxx

L'appartement haut de plafond des audiences du Grand Pope où se trouvait le trône de la Déesse, fut traversé par des pas dont le corps qui les manipulait frappa à l'aide de l'un de ses poings à l'une des portes qui assuraient le passage vers une autre pièce, réservée à sa Sainteté et à Athéna.

– Entrez. Fit une voix.

En poussant la boiserie, l'individu découvrit pour la première fois la bibliothèque privée du Grand Pope qui lui servait également de bureau et, contrairement à ce qu'il eut cru, l'endroit était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humble, sans grande prétention. Des quatre coins de ce cabinet de travail, les bustes en marbre de personnages illustres, probablement des précédents Pontifes à en croire l'apparat taillé qui les ornaient, observaient l'élu en fonction à la tâche et entre eux, les murs de pierres étaient quasiment tous dissimulés par des montagnes de livres qui prenaient leur source directement à même le sol pour s'élever en un sommet atteignant le plafond.

A côté d'un pupitre bien rangé, la fenêtre à double battant était ouverte et sur son seuil en terre cuite, quelqu'un y avait déposé une soucoupe remplie d'eau, dans laquelle un pinson des arbres au manteau brun-noisette, aux joues rosâtres et au front noir, se plaisait à faire sa toilette devant son auditoire.

Le visiteur trébucha et se cassa presque la figure sur quelque chose de cylindrique et s'avançant sur ce qui lui parut être un champ de parchemins enroulés et attachés par des bouts des cordes, une voix le mit en garde :  
– Faites attention, les pavés sont toujours aussi déboîtés.  
Le chevalier pivota sa tête vers le locuteur le priant de faire attention, tout en se courbant.  
– Votre Grandeur.  
– Redresse-toi. Je ne suis pas le Pope, je suis Aiolos du Sagittaire. Puis-je savoir à qui je m'adresse ?

L'invité surprise ne put faire autrement que d'observer avec curiosité l'homme, cette légende sur sa chaise et il n'y avait pas à dire, il y avait bien une incroyable ressemblance avec son petit frère qu'il connaissait légèrement mieux grâce à Pégase. Il constata également qu'étrangement le Sagittaire avait vieilli dans la mort. "C'est possible ça, de prendre de l'âge dans sa mort ?" se demanda-t-il. "Oui, peut-être, qui sait mais non... On ne vieillit pas, on se décompose, non ? Oh, mon vieux, présente-toi et met tout ça sur les pouvoirs divins d'Athéna, ne te pose pas autant de questions, elles ne servent à rien". Aiolos le sortit de ses questions existentielles.  
– Vous êtes ?  
– Je suis Jabu, chevalier de Bronze de la Licorne. Je viens d'être promu sous-intendant à l'Etat-Major par Athéna. Voici la missive me décrivant comme tel, écrite de la main de la Déesse et cachetée à la cire de son sceau.

Il tendit le document à Aiolos qui se tenait assis derrière un autre meuble, sa table d'étude qui était tout aussi désordonnée que le reste des lieux. Un veritable petit chantier à elle seule sur laquelle s'était assemblé un grate-ciel de bouquins, un globe sans légendes à usage certainement pédagogique, un chandelier en fer forgé compagnon d'une minable bougie, d'une plume d'oie pour écrire au bout métallique, d'un flacon d'encre noire et de plusieurs feuilles de papier volants.

– Bien qu'une élection Pontificale n'ait pas encore eu lieu, la Déesse vous demande à cette occasion de m'aider.  
– Et qu'est-elle cette occasion ?  
Jabu déposa devant le Sagittaire un dossier et prit place sur l'une des chaises désignées par son supérieur.  
– C'est un procès-verbal, le compte rendu de l'audition d'un kaki que l'un des hoplites du Sanctuaire à retrouvé dans un piteux état sur le perron de l'une des maisons sacrées.  
En examinant la déclaration, il laissa échapper un soupir consterné.  
– Que puis-je y faire ? Je suis militaire et non pas juriste.  
– J'en suis un aussi et assigné en cette occasion à une mission diplomatique et je ne sais même pas ce que peut bien être un diplomate et ce qu'il est réellement censé apporter à cette affaire.  
– C'est un maillon entre différentes hiérarchies qui doit plaire à toutes ! Répondit une voix féminine.  
– Ah Seika ...L'accueillit Aiolos.

Jabu se leva et s'inclina devant la sœur de l'un de ses frères d'arme qui tenait en main une carafe remplie d'eau. Elle se dirigea vers le mobilier près du châssis vitré. "Voilà donc la propriétaire du pupitre." pensa t-il. Il l'avait toujours trouvé très belle avec ses yeux ambres mais elle n'avait jamais eu d'yeux pour lui.

– Seika, comment vas-tu ? Tu n'es plus au Japon auprès de ton frère ?  
– Bonjour Jabu. Mon frère est hors de danger, il se repose maintenant, il a grandement besoin d'une sérénité d'esprit, cette exil est provisoire mais il le lui offre. Quant à moi, au manoir, personne n'ayant besoin de moi, j'étais comme un oiseau en cage et c'est le chevalier Shaka qui m'a proposé de me rendre utile ici... Mon frère à tant fait, j'aimerais qu'il soit fier de moi, j'ai besoin d'aider et vu l'état de cette colline, Saori...  
– Athéna. La reprit Aiolos en l'interrompant.  
– Oui, désolée. Athéna, m'a accordé cette faveur et c'est Marine qui fut assez gentille pour venir me chercher à la maison et elle m'a conduit ici où Aiolos m'a tout de suite embauchée auprès de lui.

Jabu lança un œil indiscret au Sagittaire qui, malgré son âge et l'envergure de sa personnalité, se mit à rougir plus qu'un garçon de sa génération l'eut fait et les yeux qu'elle n'avait jamais eu pour lui, se posèrent tendrement sur Aiolos. Le chevalier de la Licorne sourit malgré lui, il n'avait jamais été ni chanceux à la guerre, ne rapportant aucune grande victoire à sa Déesse, ni même en amour, éteignant sur-le-champ toutes les flammes qu'il eut espéré consumer par un désir sentimental. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait trop rien quoique "trop sûr de moi", fut sa réponse en espérant cependant, que Miho du jardin des enfants que Seiya eut la gentillesse de lui présenter, l'honorerait d'une réponse positive à son message lui proposant une sortie au cinéma.

– Revenons au Cancer, la plainte fut elle déposée hors du Graad ? Le questionna Aiolos.  
– Non, du moins à cette instant précis.  
– Elle est donc restée à "intérieur" de la fédération ?  
– Tout à fait.  
– Comment puis-je concrètement t'aider ?  
– En considérant quelques recommandations à l'encontre de l'un ou de l'autre, si pas des deux qui satisferont le cas échéant, les agents inspecteurs du Conseil de sécurité international.  
– En tant que chevalier d'Or, j'aurais aimé pouvoir démontrer qu'il fut improbable que l'un d'entre nous se soit laissé emporter dans un tel sentiment violent cependant, connaissant notre histoire, il ne serait que trop facile d'en prouver tout le contraire.

Le jeune homme de la Licorne hocha la tête sachant qu'Aiolos disait vrai.  
– Beaucoup ne supportent aucun blâme mais lui manifeste en plus une vraie impatience lorsqu'on s'oppose à ses volontés, au risque pour la personne adverse de bonne ou de mauvaise foi d'en payer cher le prix.

Après plusieurs heures d'une réflexion intensive, Seika lut à haute voix ce qui lui avait été dicté :

– Fut considéré comme recommandations sans citer les articles de lois régissant les accords prévus dans le traité international entre la fédération Graad et les Nations Unies et qui devront y être intégrées plus tard :

" Premier point, étant : La Fédération Graad ne contestant pas mais regrettant le délit commis par le chevalier du Cancer et bien qu'il ait eu infraction dans le chef du soldat au grade du génie militaire, ce dernier se verra toutefois dédommagé en temps et en argent.

Deuxième point, étant : La Fédération Graad ayant conscience du titanesque travail soutenu par les kaki et les hoplites, fut décidé pour simplifier les tâches des différents grades gérant le domaine sacré, qu'une missive serait envoyée à chacun des chevaliers d'Or, les informant d'une directive, cependant temporaire, notifiant le droit à parcourir librement par les soldats, le hall de chacune des maisons du zodiaque et ce, jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Pour finir, un troisième point, étant : Que le chevalier du Cancer serait démis momentanément de ses fonctions et ce, également jusqu'à nouvel ordre. "

– C'est tout de même incroyable que tu doives écrire à la plume, Seika. Lui fit remarquer Jabu.  
– Ça ne me dérange pas et puis, ce document sera tapé à la machine à écrire par le service juridique qui y attachera les annexes légales nécessaires...  
– Nous sommes tout de même à l'aube d'un nouveau Millénaire.  
– Espérons qu'il s'annoncera meilleur que celui que nous nous apprêtons à terminer.Conclut Aiolos.

xxx

Après leur départ vers la cité-dortoir, il se laissa retomber sur son siège, mal à l'aise d'être le messager qui destituerait de ses fonctions le Cancer. Il comprit alors, que celle du Grand Pope n'était pas seulement de recevoir des visiteurs, fussent-ils importants ni même d'observer les mouvements des étoiles du pic de Star Hill ou d'envoyer chevaliers là où leur présence était requise mais également de maintenir la discipline de ses propres troupes et de remplir avec honneur les missions dont le chargeaitAthéna, fussent-elles ingrates.

Le silence autour lui devint intolérable, Aiolos se leva brusquement et sortit au grand jour. En descendant les marches vers la maison du Cancer, il constata qu'une véritable fourmilière humaine avait envahi le rocer divin, tous étaient à l'œuvre, s'afférant à réparer ce qui pouvait l'être.

Tout au long de cette descente, il avait réfléchi à la meilleure façon de procéder avec le crabe et la seule qu'il trouva fut d'y aller droit au but. Il vit Dohko au loin qui pour garder une bonne forme physique et plus encore dans son cas, certainement morale, aidait à la réédification du sol sacré quetous espéraient glorieux d'avant guerre. Il s'arrêta pour le saluer.

– Où en est-on dans ces travaux ?  
– Bonjour Aiolos. Le Sanctuaire de l'air Saga a été si négligé qu'il nous est en cet instant impossible de garantir une date de finition des rénovations à la Déesse.  
– Je n'aime pas trop de voir tous ces gens autour de nous.  
– Je crains que vu l'ampleur des dégâts, il va falloir les supporter un peu plus longtemps par contre, nous pourrions terminer le réseau des canaux à eau courante d'ici une vingtaine de jours, pour cela, il faut négocier un passage chez le Cancer car plus un homme ne veut y mettre les pieds. Moi, je veux bien y conduire les matériaux nécessaires à leur besogne mais je n'ai aucune de leurs connaissances, tu comprends ?  
– Tout à fait et d'ici quelques heures, un ordre de laisser passer les hoplites et les kakis dans vos temples vous sera envoyé à tous.  
– Dans son entièreté ?  
– Non, juste chacun des grands halls... de toute façon un attendant y séjournera. Tu m'excuseras Dohko mais je dois absolument me rendre chez lui.  
– Je te souhaite tout de même une bonne journée.  
Aiolos s'inclina et partit. Arrivé devant l'entrée Sud de la maison du Cancer, il s'annonça :

– Chevalier du Cancer, moi Aiolos, chevalier du Sagittaire, je me permet d'entrer chez toi en garant de la paix.  
Personne ne lui répondit. Il fit plus d'une centaine de pas pour trouver le propriétaire des lieux fondu dans le décor de son temple, attablé les coudes sur la table, la tête entre les mains et affligé de poches sous les yeux.  
– Deathmask, lutterais-tu contre le sommeil ?

Il était généralement arrogant devant Aiolia ou Aiolos mais là, il ne prit la peine que de se redresser et de se frotter les paupières avec les doigts repliés comme l'aurait fait un petit garçon réveillé en sursaut.

– Ah, c'est toi. J'étais certain que tu viendrais tôt ou tard me demander de te fournir des explications sur ma conduite envers la personne d'Athéna, la tienne ou celle de ton frère.  
– Je ne suis pas ici pour cela, si la Déesse t'as pardonné, je m'incline devant sa décision.  
– Mais toi, me pardonnes-tu ?  
– Oh, tu sais, tu n'as été qu'un élément perturbateur parmi tant d'autres. Je t'accorde volontiers le pardon autant que je puisse te l'accorder mais, étant une personne honnête et je me dois de l'être même envers quelqu'un comme toi, il serait déloyal de ma part de ne pas admettre que je ne garde aucun ressentiment à l'injure que j'ai reçue... sans parler de celles qu'Aiolia à dû essuyer en mon nom... Enfin, j'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons jamais très proches, toi et moi.  
Le Cancer, fossettes aux joues, fit une grimace en pinçant ses lèvres comme si ce qui venait de lui être avoué ne fut pas réellement une surprise.

– Je ne suis toutefois pas venu jusqu'ici pour te parler de ce passé-là. Avant tout, j'aimerais que tu répondes à la question que je t'ai posé en tant que chevalier d'or "empêché" auquel fut attribué le rôle de Pope.  
– Franchement, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais m'être utile mais, si te répondre est un ordre, sache que je n'arrive tout simplement pas à le trouver ce sommeil et lorsqu'il m'emporte vers les songes dans sa lassitude à me choyer, il me les substitue à des cauchemars qui me réveillent. Je me lève et je prends un verre en présence des masques qui se moquent naturellement de moi. Heureux ?  
– A vrai dire, pas le moins du monde. Il est tout à fait plausible que tu sois déprimé, pour quelle raison, je n'en sais rien, je ne suis docteur en rien. Naturellement, je sais que notre cosmos nous aide à nous rétablir rapidement, néanmoins vu le nombre de combats auxquels vous avez participé sans réelle trêve, je crois honnêtement que vous avez tous besoin de repos. Je pense franchement et ce, sans malveillance à ton égard, qu'il te sois indispensable de parler de cette angoisse qui te bouleverse tant, si pas à l'un d'entre nous, à l'un de nos médecins ou à l'un de tes amis proches et le temps de le faire va t'être octroyé car ce matin tes nom, prénom et grade, me furent clairement lus des pages d'un cahier de doléances dans lequel fut rédigé une liste de griefs dont certains à ton encontre.

Le Sagittaire en simple tenue d'entraînement tira à lui un tabouret pour s'y asseoir et continua :  
– Tu as beaucoup de chance de ne pas avoir utilisé pleinement ni tes forces, ni même tes pouvoirs. Tu as par-dessus tout, de la chance de ne pas avoir tué ce garçon car imagine si cela s'était avéré être le cas, nous aurions à rendre des comptes à son pays d'origine. Nous ne devons pas perdre de vue que ces gens sont envoyés par différents gouvernements, au travers des filets de l'Organisation des Nations Unies qui, et je sais que tu t'en moques éperdument, nous observe depuis le déluge dû à la guerre contre Poséidon. Il serait tout autant enfantin de croire que nous sommes vénérés, comme certains d'entre vous fantasment de l'être et je pousserais encore plus loin, ni même aimés par ces politiques qui nous voient comme des sauveurs tant que nous les protégeons en interdisant que le mal soit fait à notre race mais à côté de cela lorsque tout va bien, nous considèrent également comme des parasites, capables de leur sucer le moindre de leurs pouvoirs.

Il se leva d'un bond et ses mains fermées en poings sur la table, poursuivi t:  
– Je ne vais pas t'enfermer dans la prison, je pense que ça ne servirait à rien de te cloitrer dans quatre autres murs que ceux-ci. Je vais plutôt te demander de passer quelque temps, deux semaines, trois tout au plus, en dehors de ton édifice ainsi, lorsque tu le réintégreras, les soldats lui auront fait une peau neuve, si je puis dire. Loge dans ton appartement, retourne en Italie, en Sicile, que sais-je, mais ne reste pas entre tes pierres.

– Suis-je démuni de mes fonctions ?  
– Pour le laps de temps évoqué, certainement.

Le Cancer se redressa et en bousculant sa chaise, il prit sa boîte de Pandore contenant son armure.  
– Tu devrais peut-être la laisser ici à l'intérieur de sa maison.  
Il se retourna sur lui.  
– Il y a bien longtemps de cela, je l'ai gagnée haut la main, elle est à moi. A Asgard, elle m'est revenue et donc, où je vais, elle vient.  
– Très bien, mais n'oublie pas Deathmask que lorsque tu l'ouvres, elle ne doit venir t'armer qu'au nom d'Athéna et de sa chevalerie et en aucun cas, ne l'utilise en ton propre nom. On se revoit, disons dans quinze jours ?

Le chevalier du Cancer s'en alla sans lui répondre. 


	4. Zombies

4) Zombies

Avertissement : L'émission bien que décrite poliment, se veut sarcastique.

Revenant du village dans les paroles de la chanson "Children of rock and roll", la voix de Dio résonnait dans la Dodge Charger du Cancer. Il ouvrit la porte de son garage en fredonnant le dernier couplet " On Rock 'N'Roll Children, alone again. Rock 'N'Roll Children without a friend." pour l'y garer et déchargea par la suite un tas de produits : articles dans des sachets, dans des boîtes, sous plastiques, des bouteilles petites et grandes ainsi que diverses canettes.

Plus tard dans la cuisine, il prépara un ragù alla bolognese pour des lasagnes qu'il changea en tagliatelles.

 _Recette de Deathmask_

Dans une casserole, il fit revenir jusqu'à leur coloration dorée et non brûlée, un gros oignon émincé avec une gousse d'ail taillée très finement, une carotte coupée en dés ainsi qu'une branche de céleri, elle aussi transformée en petits cubes. Puis, il leur ajouta cinquante grammes de fins morceaux de pancetta italienne qu'il fit rissoler sans les cramer avant d'y ajouter trois cent grammes de bœuf haché, suivi de cent trente grammes de chair à saucisse qu'il écrasa à l'aide du bord de sa cuillère en bois pour faire éclater toutes leurs molécules en petites graines de viande, ainsi que cent grammes de foies de volaille préalablement tranchés et il mélangea cette mixture jusqu'à l'obtention de la couleur brunâtre de leur cuisson.

Il se servit un verre de vin rouge avec lequel il arrosa son ragù et en attendant l'évaporation de l'alcool, le remplit à nouveau et le porta à ses lèvres pour en déguster une gorgée. Il ouvrit trois bocaux à passato déjà préparée et en aspergea sa recette avec vingt-cinq centilitres de lait comme ils le faisaient là-bas dans le nord et finit par l'assaisonnement, il releva le goût de son met avec du sel, du poivre, du paprika, sa touche personnelle et évidemment trois feuilles de laurier frais qu'il venait d'acheter sur le marché et couvrant le tout, laissa son ragù mijoter quelques heures.

Sans présence à ses côtés, il alluma son poste de télévision et tomba sur un numéro du "J'ai ri avec un tube de pringers Show"* un programme de "téléréalité" européen où des gens portant des noms et des prénoms comme s'ils n'en portaient finalement pas, s'exposaient devant tous pour résoudre leurs soit disant problèmes à deux drachmes.

Tous ces pleurnicheurs le faisaient presque vomir mais d'un autre côté, ce voyeurisme malsain à observer les malheurs d'autrui adoucissait les siens en lui donnant indiscutablement une bonne tranche de fou rire.

 _L'émission télévisée_

Le présentateur aux yeux bleus et au sourire jusqu'aux oreilles exhibant des dents d'un émail ultra blanc et aux cheveux blonds courts et bouclés, en costume devant les cameras se mit à parler sérieusement aux morts vivants qui le regardaient en pointant son index à la camera :

 _" Etes-vous une stripteaseuse qui a volé un homme à une autre ? Ou bien, seriez-vous un transsexuel désireux d'avouer votre secret à votre petit ami ? Vous avez envie de parler à la nation ? Eh bien, soyez les bienvenus dans mon show."_

*Générique*

"Maintenant en direct sur le plateau." fut écrit sur l'écran et s'embrasait par des éclairs de lumières brefs et intenses de couleurs rouges et jaunes.

Une jolie brunette assez maquillée était assise sur une chaise, attendant que "j'ai ri" vienne à sa rencontre. Quelques minutes après ce premier plan, les ovations éclatèrent dans le public car, l'animateur se frayait un passage parmi ses fans en s'approchant progressivement d'elle et demanda à l'audience qui était présente sur le plateau :

 _"Applaudissez comme vous ne l'avez jamais fait auparavant, Lisbeth !"_

*Applaudissements*

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et prit place à côté d'elle en lui posant une première question :  
– Lisbeth, c'est bien votre prénom si je ne m'abuse ?  
– Oui. Fit-elle gênée.  
– Depuis votre naissance ?  
– Malheureusement non. Fit-elle en secouant sa tête.  
– Peut-on savoir qu'était-il ?  
– Oui certainement, je suis là pour cela...Tristement mon prénom sur mon passeport est toujours, et ce depuis que je suis née, Gilbert... Fit la fille toute embarrassée.

"J'ai ri" pivota sa tête sur l'écran avec un "HOOOO !" et le public l'imita.  
– Je vous appelle Gilbert ou Lisbeth ?  
– Lisbeth, si vous le voulez bien. Lui répondit-elle le rouge aux joues.  
– Etes vous homme ou femme, Lisbeth ?  
-Pour l'instant, un peu des deux. Je suis maintenant femme de haut et homme toujours de bas.

*OOHH ! * S'exclama "J'ai ri" en allongeant bien l'exclamation tout en regardant l'audience.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à ce changement radical, Lisbeth ?  
– Parce qu'en moi "j'ai ri", je me sentais plus femme qu'homme. Le malheur, c'est que mes économies sont passées dans le traitement hormonal et dans les cours de chant.  
– C'est vrai que vous possédez une voix plutôt mélodieuse Lisbeth.  
– Merci, ça fait plaisir à entendre parce qu'elle m'a coûté cher, sans compter mes implants mammaires et maintenant, je dois économiser pour qu'on m'opère la partie intime.  
– Et vous n'avez pas l'argent,si je comprends bien ?  
– Vous avez tout compris. Fit-elle.

*OOHHHH !* Lança tristement l'audience.

– C'est pas juste "j'ai ri", les mecs, ils ne regardent que les grandes blondes aux gros *BIP* (Gros mot)  
– Voyons Lisbeth, n'oubliez pas que nous sommes diffusés à une heure familiale !  
– Pardon, ça m'a échappé, mais c'est tellement vrai ! Fit-elle maussade dans une petit rire nasal.  
– Vous êtes pardonnée, Lisbeth... Eh bien moi "j'ai ri", fit-il en se levant, j'ai une surprise pour vous. Non, n'ayez crainte, ce n'est pas une paire de ciseaux !

*Rires*

Et, il se retourna vers la caméra :

 _" Vous qui nous regardez, ne soyez pas seulement voyeurs, devenez bienfaiteurs et faites une donation sur le numéro de téléphone qui s'affiche au bas de votre écran, pour faire de Gilbert une Lisbeth !"_

*Applaudissements* hystériques.

– Oh "J'ai ri", vous êtes un sauveur ! Merci du fond de mon coeur.  
– Tout le plaisir sera pour ceux qui verserons la somme...Eh bien Lisbeth, êtes-vous prête à dire la vérité à votre chéri ?  
– Oui, "j'ai ri", je veux être courageuse.  
Debout, il pivota sur lui même, le doigt tendu vers la caméra en criant : _"Faites entrer le beau Thierry ! "_

*Applaudissements* timides.

Un type en tenue de sport avec une casquette s'amena en roulant des mécaniques.  
Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.  
– Thierry, vous connaissez Lisbeth qui est à côté de vous mais, savez-vous pourquoi vous avez été appelé ici ?  
– Oui, je la connais, c'est ma femme.  
Elle rougit et lui, se retourna sur elle et l'embrassa sur les lèvres

*Ovation* du public.

Et il la salua avec un :  
– Salut chérie !  
– Bonjour mon chou.  
– Votre femme, dites vous, mais vous êtes mariés alors ?  
– Mais non, ne soyez pas idiot, c'est comme ça qu'on dit maintenant.  
– Vous me rassurez ...  
– Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici Lisbeth, lui dit-il face à face, en tout cas, ça ne peut pas être pour me dire que je vais bientôt devenir père parce que, je vous le jure devant Dieu et la nation "j'ai ri" que je lui ai peut-être mis la main sous sa blouse dans le soutien-gorge mais pas dans le slip et je le jure à nouveau!  
– Vous êtes un gentleman, Thierry. Lui répondit-il, mais elle est ici pour vous avouer quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur et si pas à cœur, au corps.

*Sifflements* pour sa blague pourrie.

– Allez-y Lisbeth dévoilez votre secret devant toute notre nation.

*La nation retint son souffle*

– Thierry mon amour, je ... Son amoureux lui coupa la parole.  
– Tu m'as trompée, c'est ça ? *BIP* (Vulgarité)  
– Mais non Thierry, que vas tu chercher là, mais ça prouve que tu m'aimes non ?  
– Bien sûr que je t'aime.

*AAAHHH* Fit l'audience toute émotive.

– Je suis heureuse que tu me le dises publiquement Thierry, parce que je veux être honnête avec toi mon chéri, fit-elle en posant solennellement sa main droite sur son cœur. Thierry mon lapin, mon vrai prénom n'est pas Lisbeth.  
– Tu me prends visiblement pour un con !  
Elle se retourna toute étonnée sur lui et le public avait sa main sur sa bouche.  
– Non pourquoi ?  
– Parce que je sais clairement que ce n'est pas Lisbeth mais bien Elisabeth, on ne me la fait pas à moi, surtout devant tout ce monde!  
– Non, ma petite friandise en sucre, tu n'y es pas du tout. Mon vrai prénom est Gilbert, je suis née homme.

*Silence complet*

Le caméraman filmait la tête de Thierry en gros plan, dont les yeux s'étaient transformés en œufs cuits durs prêt à exploser.  
– Tu ne dis rien.

*Silence radio* de sa part.

– Dites-lui quelque chose, Thierry. Demanda l'animateur.  
– Mais, tu as des seins, ils sont faux ?  
– Pas tout à fait, c'est des vrais faux. On me les gonflés avec du silicone, ça ressemble à du blanc de poulet mais pas comestible.  
– Et enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire... Fit-il en lui montrant son bas.  
– Ah oui, j'ai pareil aux tiennes.

Le gars avait les yeux tout écarquillés mais n'y croyait pas, si bien qu'automatiquement, elle lui prit la main et la déposa sur son intimité. Thierry avait la figure écrasée par le choc comme s'il venait de recevoir une brique en plein visage.  
– Comment as-tu pu jouer comme cela avec mon cœur ? Je quitte cette émission de fous, la tête haute !  
Il se leva d'une manière princière toutefois, l'expression triste puis courut, secouant la tête dans tous les sens. Lisbeth en pleurs le suivit en lui hurlant qu'elle l'aimait tandis que le public leur beuglait leur amour mais aussi leur haine.

Le présentateur se retourna sur l'écran en secouant la tête :

 _"Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames, Messieurs, que d'émotions, que d'émotions, nous reviendrons d'ici un mois ou deux chez eux mais pour l'instant..."_

Il s'arrêta net, regardant à gauche et puis à droite, aux aguets de ce qui allait se passer par la suite, lorsqu'une lumière tamisée fit du plateau la scène d'une petite représentation érotique sous la musique de "You can leave your hat on" de Joe Cocker, car une fille aux cheveux ondulés noirs au corps athlétique et bronzée en bikini métallisé se trémoussait sensuellement le long et autour d'une barre de fer.

*Applaudissements et sifflements*

"J'ai ri" lui offrit la main et sous de nouveaux applaudissements chaleureux de l'audience, fit asseoir l'artiste et conversèrent.

– C'était super très chère ! Merci pour votre spectacle d'acrobaties sexy. Est-ce celui de votre club, "Fluffy", c'est ça, c'est bien votre nom d'artiste ?  
– Merci de me recevoir "j'ai ri". Non, mon spectacle est beaucoup plus "hot" que ça mais on m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas performer cet art à cette heure-ci sur votre chaîne.  
– Il faut nous comprendre, certains parents laissent leurs enfants nous regarder.  
– Bien sûr, je vous comprends cinq sur cinq. Et pour répondre à votre deuxième question, en effet " Fluffy" c'est mon nom de scène, ça veut dire pelucheux en anglais comme une peluche qu'on peut serrer contre soi, c'est tout doux...  
– Comme vous ?  
– Qu'est-ce que vous êtes coquin "j'ai ri" à me flatter comme ça. Fit-elle le sourire aux lèvres en rabattant sa main droite comme si elle était une patte de chat essayant d'attraper un petit poisson dans l'eau.  
– Je ne suis pas le premier, n'est-ce pas ?  
Elle roula des yeux et fit un geste de laisser tomber.  
– Il se dit dans votre village qu'un homme marié aurait trompé sa femme avec vous alors que vous étiez au courant qu'il n'était pas libre. Est-ce vrai ?

*Sifflements* de mépris.

– C'est pas de ma faute s'il est venu nous voir moi et les filles avec ses potes !  
– On dit, les filles et moi...  
– Non, il est bien venu me voir avant tout et je ne l'ai pas non plus obligé à revenir !  
– Parce qu'il est revenu ?  
– Presque chaque week-end, "j'ai ri" !  
– Mais, ça a du lui coûter une fortune, non ?  
– C'est pas mon problème, moi j'encaisse !  
– Mais comprenez sa femme, l'argent qu'il dépense chez vous, il ne le peut le dépenser chez lui.  
– Nous sommes tous maîtres de nos choix, c'est le sien mais sa femme, je peux vous dire que c'est une folle qui me harcèle la nuit et même le jour alors que je devrais me reposer, sinon comment je pourrais bien un jour avoir un rôle au cinéma ?  
Le présentateur pinçant la bouche, hocha bêtement la tête sur le côté en signe qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire.  
– Vous êtes prête lui dire ce que vous pensez ?  
– Oui !

 _"Faites entrer la belle Christelle !"_

Et sous d'autres applaudissements, Christelle, une charmante trentenaire blonde à haut talons dans un tailleur cintré de secrétaire et portant des lunettes fit son apparition, s'approchant d'eux.  
– Ah Christelle, soyez la bienvenue vous aussi, vous êtes tout à fait charmante. Fit-il en lui baisant la main.

*Sifflements* du public.

– "J'ai ri" reçevez mon plus profond remerciement de m'avoir invité pour régler le compte à cette... cette, je ne sais quoi.  
"Fluffy" tira la tête jusque par terre en croissant bras et jambes.  
– Veuillez prendre place aux côtés de "Fluffy".  
– Merci, mais je préfère rester debout que de m'assoir à côté d'une fille au surnom de hamster.  
– Quoi ? Fit "Fluffy".  
Subitement, l'épouse trompée se rua sur la stripteaseuse en la giflant :  
– Ne mets plus jamais tes sales pattes sur mon mari, tu as compris, *BIP* (Vulgarité)  
"J'ai ri" les sépara :  
– On se calme mesdames, s'il vous plaît, vous êtes devant la nation entière !  
Mais, ni l'une, ni l'autre ne l'écouta.  
– Ecoute-moi bien l'employée de bureau, c'est pas ma faute si ton mari me trouve un air de Madonna !  
– Madonna ? Pas Madonna, *BIP* (Vulgarité) mais, Maradona qu'il a probablement voulu dire mais il était forcément ivre car, voyez-vous chère nation, dit-elle fixant la caméra, elle le fait boire en plus, espèce de ... !  
– De quoi *BIP* (Vulgarité)

Et debout toutes les deux, elles s'empoignèrent par les bras, se balancèrent en se tirant la crinière et se crachèrent à la figure, insultes après insultes qui furent toutes "bipées" à toute vitesse les unes après les autres comme si R2D2 de la Guerre des Etoiles, accompagné de Twiki, l'amie robot de Buck Rogers, furent parmi l'audience.  
Le présentateur dut appeler la sécurité pour les séparer à nouveau, sous les mains fermées et les cris d'un public maintenant excité et métamorphosé en celui d'un programme de catch.

L'animateur à présent aux cheveux en désordre, lança une nouvelle séquence où un type habillé à la Sweeny Todd se mit à chanter sous les reproches des gens de l'audience : "Pas d'opéra ! On veut de la bagarre ! Pas d'opéra !".

 _*Sifflements musicaux*_ de gars toujours pas en vue.

Anéanti par la vitalité des gens, Sweeny Todd, le garçon au rasoir droit à lame fixe en main et à la triste mine presque grise, aux yeux de panda, habillé en barbier victorien, torchon accroché à la ceinture de son pantalon s'aventura avec prudence à chanter mélancoliquement : _"_ _Some things in life are bad, they can really make you mad. Other things just make you swear and curse when you're chewin' on life's gristle, don't grumble give a whistle and this'll help things turn out for the best"*_

Après ce premier couplet, à sa droite, derrière lui comme dans un music-hall arriva un Michael Myers au visage toujours aussi blanc, au regard vide, en salopette "serveur de pompe à essence américaine" des années cinquante avec son arme en mousse artificiellement tranchante et ce pauvre gars ne demandant rien à personne fut quasiment souillé de baisers par des groupies échappées de leur place pour toucher leur idole :

 _"Fais de nous tes sœurs Michael et passons tous nos halloweens ensemble ! Oui, fais de nous tes_ _sœurs !"_ Des gardes de corpulence imposante vinrent les lui arracher en les traînant sur leurs talons hors de l'estrade tandis que Michael les dévisageait d'un air carrément outré.

Il fut accompagné d'un ami cher à son cœur mais juste le temps de toucher son "cachet", Jason dont l'identité resta secrète car sans cesse cachée sous son masque de hockey et vêtu d'un bleu de travail, pas très original mais pourri par l'humidité de son lac et d'une hache "jouet" gonflée à l'air et non d'un poignard ne voulant pas concurrencer son ami "Mike" et tous deux catapultèrent dans leur emballement chimérique : _"And always look on the bright side of life"_.

A sa gauche, fit son apparition Freddy Krueger brûlé peut-être mais toutefois aimé car le public l'acclamait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait durant le programme. Idolâtré, il ôta son chapeau par respect pour les jolies filles en extase devant lui, en haillon rouge et noir et il leur fit même un petit coucou de ses griffes en plastique dur.

 _"On t'aime Freddy ! "  
"Moi aussi mes succulentes poulettes !"_ Leur cria-il et l'atmosphère devint brutalement hormonale sous les gloussements féminins.  
 _" Il nous a dit succulentes ! Il nous a dit succulentes !"_ Elles sautèrent toutes de joie sur place.

Et à lui, s'ajouta un Leatherface au faciès totalement insatisfait du menu affiché à la cantine de la chaîne de télévision et pourtant, il s'était fait exprès pour cette retransmission une deuxième peau et chic comme tout dans son costume d'enterrement néanmoins, il ne fut pas question pour lui de venir sans sa tronçonneuse qui fut par ailleurs, remplacée par une autre et entièrement en plastique pour le show car ne savait-on jamais, l'odieux personnage aurait pu se mettre en tête que l'audience fut du bétail !

Ainsi, ces deux rudes gaillards, eux aussi se mirent à pousser la chansonnette avec un _: "Always look on the light side of life."_

Sweeny Todd impatient aux traits jovialement faux : _"For life is quite absurd and death's the final word._ (rire de sa part) _You must always face the curtain with a bow. Forget about your sin – give the audience a grin. Enjoy – its your last chance anyhow."_

Les copains criminels ensemble : _" Always look on the bright side of life !"_

Sweeny Todd, les bras tendus, annonciateur souffrant en silence : _" Life's a piece of shit when you look at it. Life's a laugh and death's a joke, it's true._ (double rire de sa part) _You'll see it's all a show. Keep'em laughing as you go."_

Les copains criminels ensemble arborant un clin d'œil et leurs pouces droits tendus : _" Just remember that the last laugh is on you."_

Freddy fit bouger ses griffes comme s'il était devenu Wolverine, ce qui plut énormément à son poulailler tandis que son pote Leatherface fit comme s'il enclenchait son instrument de bricolage les dévorant tous du regard, quant aux deux autres aux cerveaux inoccupés, ils restèrent à fixer sans bouger en scrutant les autres comme perdus.  
Sweeny Todd, lui passa sa lame sur sa goulue de langue : _"And always look on the bright side of life... "_

*Sifflements*

Les copains criminels : " Always look on the right side of life..."

*Sifflements*

Sweeny Todd : "Come on guys, cheer up !" Fit-il en ouvrant grand les bras pour les inviter à sa foire aux tourtes cannibales.  
Les copains criminels : " Always look on the bright side of life..."

 _*Sifflements*_

Sweeny Todd en riant : _" Worse things happen at sea, you know."_  
Les copains criminels se tordaient de rire avec un : _" Always look on the bright side of life..."_

*Sifflements*

Sweeny Todd gloussa : _" I mean – What have you got to lose ? "  
_ Les copains criminels ouvrant leur bras secouèrent leurs têtes en réponse de "rien".  
Sweeny Todd pouffa : _" You know come from nothing, you're going back to nothing ! What have you lost ? Nothing ! "  
_ Les copains criminels hochèrent la tête de haut en bas en signe d'approbation.

 _*Sifflements*_

Ils se tinrent tous par les épaules et comme dans les représentations des célèbres cabarets parisiens, un pied vers le ciel d'un côté et puis de l'autre : _" Always look on the bright side of life..."_

*Sifflements*

"J'ai ri" revint à l'écran propre et brillant comme un sou neuf :

 _" N'oubliez pas de voter pour votre tueur cinéma préféré ! Ne perdez pas de vue que si votre nom est tiré au sort, vous pourriez passer un week-end de rêve avec votre psychopathe chouchou et tout ça, aux frais de la princesse ! Et ne ratez surtout pas votre prochaine émission télé préférée avec moi, l'unique "j'ai ri" où des crève-la-faim se verront offrir un voyage enchanteur dans un supermarché, accompagnés de quelques ménagères obèses !"_

Le présentateurs dit aux célèbres affreux qui s'avancèrent sur lui : _" Come on boys, cheer up ! "  
_ "J'ai ri" articula à Leatherface en lui pinçant les joues _: " Cheer up ya old bugga ! C'mon give us a grin !"_ ce qui ne le fit absolument pas rire.  
Les copains criminels vinrent prendre au passage "j'ai ri" pour former un petit train où chacun devint un wagon avec l'animateur au milieu _: " There ya go, see !".  
_ "J'ai ri" : _"A la semaine prochaine, si je suis toujours en vie !"_

Et motorisés, un pas vers la gauche en arrière, revenant avec un pas vers la droite et devant en faisant signe à leurs fans en folie : _" Always look on the right side of life..."_

Le programme prit fin avec une note à tous ceux qui le regardaient :

 _" Cher téléspectateurs, nous pouvons vous certifier que "J'ai ri" sera bien de retour la semaine prochaine auprès de son public. La chaîne "WTF – 2U" voudrait également préciser que les meurtriers étaient bel et bien des acteurs déguisés en personnages célèbrement connus dans le domaine de la fiction cinématographique. A très bientôt. "  
_

 _xxx_

Bien que cette exposition chaotique d'une certaine perception de ce qu'était en partie et après tout, la civilisation humaine, lui procura de monumentaux éclats de rire en se moquant d'eux sans bien sûr se soucier du pourquoi, que pouvait bien avoir la société actuelle à se goinfrer d'une telle médiocrité, il sentit un malaise physique l'inonder venant de là-bas, d'Asgard où le sourire d'Helena s'éteignait sans cesse devant lui.

Son esprit qui aimait tant manipuler les autres, le manipulait lui à se sentir coupable de la perte de ces jeunes vies parce qu'il ne fut pas un chevalier "capable" d'empêcher quoique ce soit, mais il se jura que ce ne fut pas par lâcheté et manœuvré comme un pantin par le peu de conscience que possédait son âme, il avait englouti entièrement une première bouteille de vin.

A ses yeux, ceux qu'il tua ne furent que des faibles "sans valeur" pour l'homme, un divertissement non pas affectionné puisqu'il ne se levait pas le matin avec l'idée de tuer, mais plutôt estimé lorsqu'il se présentaient à lui et certes au moment précis du point de non retour, sans aucun remords possible et sans aucune culpabilité.

Deathmask n'était pas doué pour les émotions mais confronté aux images qui lui furent projetées sur son petit écran, un sentiments de dégoût lui traversa le corps à l'idée que ce genre d'individus qu'il considérait comme avant tout piteux, furent eux en vie à brailler, il ne savait plus très bien quoi, alors qu'elle, ne l'était plus. Elle, qu'il connut frêle mais courageuse à défendre la vie de sa chétive famille sans se plaindre à qui que ce soit et eux, coqs en pâte, libre de s'offrir une nouvelle paire de seins, un nouvel amant, un nouveau gadget, à laver leur linge sale devant tous et après réflexion, tout ça l'énerva tellement qu'en y pensant sans pouvoir arrêter d'y penser, les mains posées sur le crâne prêt à s'arracher ses pics hérissés, il vit si rouge que d'un coup rapide, il balaya avec l'aide de sa paume droite, tous les objets se trouvant sur la table du salon.

La bouteille vide tomba avec la tulipe en cristal d'où les quelques dernières gouttes de la robe du vin se décollant de ses parois s'échappèrent en mare sur le parquet. Les récipients roulant s'entrechoquaient à ses pieds, produisant un bruit qui l'agaça tellement qu'il se redressa furieux pour les broyer de son "quarante-trois" ce qui les fit exploser en une dizaine de mini morceaux coupants.

Par la suite, sans rien débarrasser, il s'allongea sur son canapé où souffrant, il luttait contre le grand nord vers lequel malgré tout sans honte cette fois, il s'en alla vers elle à Asgard, en se rappelant de son rire, de sa voix et oui, certains auraient trouvé ça humiliant, mais lui l'avait trouvée elle, la petite Asgardienne, tout bonnement spéciale. Somme toute, à cause de sa force de caractère, elle l'avait réconcilié avec l'humanité mais aujourd'hui, il n'en était plus tout à fait certain et y songeant, il s'enveloppa dans un plaid, roula sur son côté et serrant non pas Helena mais un coussin, il ferma les paupières et s'endormit.

Deux heures passèrent et il s'éveilla sous un nuage d'un incomparable fumet étiré jusqu'à lui qui vint lui taquiner les narines, le ragù était prêt.

 _Suite de la recette_

A la cuisine, dans une casserole pouvant contenir cinq litres d'eau, il en fit bouillir trois avec une pincée de sel, nona lui avait dit qu'elle ne devait pas forcément être préalablement huilée mais il aimait y ajouter ce petit plus. Guettant la formation des petites bulles dans le liquide, avec sa râpe à parmesan, il lima des fins copaux de l'illustre fromage Reggiano puis immergea trois cent grammes de pâtes fraîches à l'œuf qu'il se procura à l'épicerie fine de Litóchoro. Il prit la peine de les remuer après trois minutes et à la suite de deux additionnels, il attrapa une fourchette pour goûter si elles étaient "al dente" ce qui était le cas et avec une pince, tout en les remuant encore, il les égoutta en les secouant, enlevant ainsi l'excès d'humidité puis les déposa pincement après pincement dans un égouttoir.

Les tagliatelles furent artistiquement posées en spirale dans son assiette et dotée esthétiquement d'une louche de ragù dont le jus de sauce coulait comme la lave peut le faire d'un volcan et terminant en beauté sa décoration, quatre feuilles de basilic qu'il décrocha d'une plante touffue d'arômes sur son balcon.

N'oubliant ni son bol de fromage ni son tube d'épices extra italiennes, il s'installa à nouveau face à sa boîte télévisée pour regarder un film d'épouvante italien, lui aussi de dix neuf cent quatre-vingt, au titre de "Frayeurs" du célèbre Lucio Fulci.

Il lut le compte rendu de cette histoire des plus invraisemblables : _" Dans le petit village de Dunwich, un prêtre fut retrouvé suicidé par pendaison. Quelque temps après cette mort, une jeune femme à New York, lors d'une séance de spiritisme tomba sur le sol figée comme une statue. Transportée à l'hôpital, elle fut considérée comme cliniquement morte. Le jour de son enterrement, au cimetière, un journaliste curieux , entendit un étrange bruit de grattement et puis, de cris qui venaient de la tombe de la défunte et ouvrant le cercueil, la découvre hystérique mais bien vivante... La libérant sans délai, il l'accompagna chez la médium qui leur dévoila ce qu'elle a vu lors de cette séance : le fameux prêtre pendu ayant laissé les portes du cimetière ouvertes comme si elles étaient celles de l'enfer et ces dernières devront absolument être refermées avant le jour de la Toussaint sous peine de voir l'humanité se transformer en zombies."_

"Trop tard pour ça." Pensa le Cancer qui rigolait en voyant un type se faire défoncer la cervelle par un foreuse lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer :

Expéditeur : Giacomo.  
Message : Maschera toujours en mission ou de retour ? Nouvelles filles chez Cléo !

Expéditeur : Maschera.  
Message : Ok, dans deux heures au bar "Chez Gregorios" à Litóchoro. Ciao !

Expéditeur : Giacomo.  
Message : Ok, ciao !

Après son repas, il laissa sa vaisselle sur l'évier et s'en alla à pied traversant la lumière pailletée de son cosmos pour se trouver face à l'un des établissements qu'il fréquentait avec ses copains. Après leur accolade, l'autre aussi d'Italie lui posa quelques questions :  
– Dino se demande ce qu'il se passe avec toi, nous ne t'avons plus vu depuis des mois !  
– Que puis-je vous servir ? Demanda le barman.  
– Un Américano pour moi. Fit le Cancer  
– Ça me va aussi.  
– Je suis un soldat, Giacomo.  
– D'élite, non ?  
– Effectivement d'élite mais tout de même soldat qui exécute des ordres qui lui sont donnés par des supérieurs et crois-moi, j'en ai. Lui fit-il.  
– Vous étiez où ?  
– Nous revenons juste de mission, nous étions d'abord en... en bas et puis, dans le nord.  
– En Australie ? Et Scandinavie ? C'est pas au Moyen Orient qu'on devrait vous envoyer ?  
– Ecoute, tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de mon emploi du temps militaire avec qui que ce soit parce que je n'en ai pas le droit, je vous ai déjà expliqué cela à tous, non ?  
– On sait, on sait. On se fait du mouron pour toi.  
– Merci, mais ça n'en vaut pas la peine... Et comment vont Dino et Bellinda ?  
– Bien, leur affaire est florissante et si tu pouvais le contacter, ça lui ferait plaisir.  
– Je n'y manquerais pas et ces nouvelles demoiselles chez Cléo ?  
– Il y a une jeune brunette comme tu les aimes... eh bien, allons-nous, nous présenter à elles ?  
– Pourquoi pas.

xxx

* Le lait dans la sauce, c'est pour en perdre le goût prononcé de la viande et de la rendre un peu plus onctueuse.  
* L'émission est décalquée sur "The Jerry Springer Show", un talk show célèbre depuis 1991 dont je ne suis pas fan et dont le concept ne m'appartient pas. A noter, que la téléréalité dans nos sociétés est très populaire...  
*"Always Look on the Bright Side of Life" est une chanson écrite par Eric Idle pour le film "La Vie de Brian" de 1979 des comiques anglais Monty Python. La chanson et le film appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.  
* Sweeney Todd, est un tueur en série fictionel dont la première apparition remonte à 1846 dans le roman de James Malcolm Rymer et Thomas Peckett Prest sous le titre de : "The String of Pearls : A Romance." Sa dernière adaptation fut celle de Tim Burton.  
*Michael Myers, est un tueur en série fictionel de la série des films d'horreur "Halloween". Première apparition de Michael fut en 1978 lorsqu'il avait 6 ans dans "La Nuit des masques" réalisée par John Carpenter.  
*Jason Voorhees est un tueur en série fictionel de la série des films d'horreur "Vendredi 13" ou "Friday the 13th" réalisé par Sean S. Cunningham et écrit par Victor Miller. Le premier volet sortit en 1980.  
* Freddy Krueger est un tueur en série fictionel de la série des films d'horreur "Les Griffes de la nuit" ou "A Nightmare on Elm Street" réalisé par Wes Craven, sorti en 1984 avec vedette Robert Englund dans le rôle de Freddy et un jeune Johnny Depp jouant Glen.  
*Leatherface est un tueur en série fictionel de la série des films d'horreur "Massacre à la tronçonneuse" ou "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre" de 1974 réalisé par Tobe Hooper.  
* "Frayeur" ou "Paura nella città dei morti viventi" est un film italien de Lucio Fulci datant de 1980.


	5. Les Gennarino

5) Les Gennarino

Trois jours qu'il ne vit pratiquement pas, passèrent dans les pâtes et les jupes des filles de la maison close "Prêtresses d'amour". Pendant ce temps-là, Dino lui envoya avec insistance plusieurs messages par jour et il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, l'éviter ne servirait à rien.

Dino était le premier des enfants d'Alfio et Marina Gennarino qui furent des amis de ses parents. Il se rappela avoir passé pas mal de fêtes religieuses avec lui et ensuite, il se perdirent inévitablement de vue lorsqu'il fut envoyé au camp du Graad pour devenir un enfant céleste.

Il se souvint d'un soir de beuverie de vieillots adolescents déjà dans leur seizième année à Palerme où il ne fut pas invité comme à beaucoup d'autres mais néanmoins arrivait toujours à se faufiler parmi des groupes qui déambulaient de la piste de danse au buffet papotant comme s'ils étaient déjà tous des grands n'ayant toutefois que les petites minettes et le sexe en tête.

Pour se glisser dans une surprise-partie, son astuce était la suivante : Celle d'une célébrité.

 _Le truc à Deathmask_

Avant tout, le chevalier du Cancer d'Or d'Athéna décline toute responsabilité au cas où sa ruse ne fonctionnerait pas sur les bad boys l'imitant.

L'hygiène :

En Grèce ou en Sicile, il cuisait et transpirait sous le soleil et l'exaltation humide de son corps s'évaporait en odeurs corporelles trop prononcées et déplaisantes à l'odorat fin et subtil des filles et honnêtement un "Tu pues, mec!" en pleine soirée, c'était pas pour lui.

Règle numéro un, se récurer dans sa salle de bain. Il venait donc de se nettoyer énergiquement sous la douche et finissait de se sécher intégralement. Les cheveux également secs, il se les brossait de la racine jusqu'aux pointes. Ensuite, il pressa de sa bombe une dose de gel sur les mains qu'il répartit sur ses mèches, toujours depuis leurs racines, une à une jusqu'aux pointes pour former un genre de triangle en trois dimension.

Règle numéro deux, choisir son style. Son choix se porta comme d'habitude sur plus ou moins le même genre de vêtements : un nouveau caleçon et pas un blanc pour sortir parce que, fait de la vie, ce qui était blanc ne le restait pas longtemps. D'un pantalon noir, des chaussures Addison de combat de la même couleur et d'un t-shirt soit rouge ou foncé puisque les "mauvais" garçons ne sortent ni en rose ni même en lilas. Il aimait les blousons en cuir mais Palerme c'était pas l'Alaska, il y faisait trop chaud pour s'encombrer d'une telle lourdeur.

Quant au parfum ? Il préférait le musk, le sauvage, l'animal et étant latin, il pensait que la pilosité naissante sur son torse, le rendait quelque peu viril et une fraîcheur boisée fut vaporisée sur ses muscles en appel à tous ces fantasmes féminins racontés par des jeunes filles à vouloir se faire ligoter par une main masculine ferme, la nuit en pleine forêt.

Sans oublier les machins essentiels pour passer du bon temps : Le premier en un petit étui imperméable, ne sait-on jamais, aurait dit nona. En plus, comme on parlait du Sida partout et qu'ils disaient à la télévision qu'il protégeait des possibles infections sexuellement transmissibles, c'était un geste facile à faire pour avoir la conscience tranquille et le préservatif fut poussé dans l'une de ses poches. Et le deuxième, un paquet de cigarettes comme pour les "vrais" durs parce qu'il fallait tout de même bien mourir de quelque chose.

Après l'esthétique, la technique :

Arrivé face au bâtiment effervescent de novices à l'émotion fragile, son tour était celui de :

Premièrement : Ne jamais quitter ses lunettes de soleil malgré l'heure tardive de la fête car après tout, le chanteur de U2, Bono affirmait qu'il était quelqu'un lorsqu'il les portait mais personne sans. Si ça fonctionnait pour Bono, ça fonctionnait pour Deathmask.

Deuxièmement : Ne pas se faire voir directement et prendre le temps de repérer les verres ou les bouteilles vides laissées seules à leur sort par d'autres fêtards. En choisir une, l'empoigner et ne pas la porter aux lèvres, on ne sait jamais, aurait dit nona. (bis)

Troisièmement : Le point le plus difficile pour le Cancer. Les montures sur le nez, la bouteille en main, il lui fallait attendre un groupe de ploucs. Non seulement, il fallait qu'il attende mais en plus, il devait choisir la division* avec laquelle, il ferait son entrée, pas la gloire, quoi !

La division un, les moches : Ceux là c'était hors de question. Franchement, ça lui aurait cassé toute chance d'approcher les plus jolies filles présentes à la fête.

La division deux, les beaux : Ils étaient eux aussi, également hors course. Pourquoi ? Parce que "beaux" ne voulait pas dire physiquement attirant comme lui le fut voyons, mais plutôt des gars à la "Philippe-Henry" qui s'y croyaient à fond dans leur genre au "bon goût" vestimentaire bourgeois. Honnêtement, il ne se voyait pas exploser de joie autour d'une bande de bourges et draguer leurs sœurs aux prénoms comme "Marie-Chantal".*

La solution ? Des ploucs moyens et plutôt habillés comme lui, la troisième division, quoi. Et bingo, par chance, ils se pointèrent devant lui en anarchistes mais probablement pour être à la mode parce que forcément, c'était pas des vrais, eux ne le savaient peut-être pas mais lui, il en fut certain rien qu'à voir leur démarche au fric intouchable.

"Une élite travestie à la punk, c'est bien ma chance, ça" pensa-t-il en soupirant et clope* en bouche, il leur présenta le paquet ouvert de sèches* :  
– Vous êtes invités aussi à la fête ?  
– Salut mec, merci pour la clope. Oui certains de nos parents bossent avec le père d'Umber.  
"Anarchistes ?" se dit-il "C'est ça et moi, je serai prochainement le Grand Pope!".  
– Ouais comme le mien, c'est cool. Vous venez pour tout casser ? Se moqua-t-il.  
– Mec, pourquoi veux-tu qu'on casse tout ? T'as une bouteille, t'y reviens ? T'as vu les gonzesses? Nous on est ici pour tirer un bon coup.  
– Partouze ! S'écria un autre.  
– Ouais, elles sont bien roulées. Répondit Deathmask.  
– Tant mieux, j'suis pas là pour faire du sentimentalisme.

Avec les écorchés vifs, il mit les pieds dans le hall devant un gars aussi imposant qu'un bisounours à qui il aurait pu déboîter l'épaule en moins de deux mais il n'était pas là non plus pour jouer les sentimentaux et voilà ! C'était dans la poche, l'entrée lui fut aussitôt assurée.

Derrière deux portes en bois de cerisier de ce début des années quatre-vingt, puait les premiers émois des filles et garçons qui dansaient collés les uns aux autres.  
– Ah j'adore ça ! Sentez-moi cette sève d' hormones ... Fit l'un des philosophes anti-autorité.

Sur le qui vive, le Cancer espionna son nouvel entourage à l'affût de son prochain ensorcellement. Il chercha du regard sa nouvelle victime et se mit en tête d'embobiner une petite brunette aux yeux verts, vêtue d'une mini jupe à volets fluo, qu'il trouva chouette, on la voyait même sans lumière.

– Tu peux l'oublier celle-là. Lui fit l'un des défenseurs de la liberté. J'ai essayé mais si t'as pas une de ces bestioles sur ton t-shirt, t'es un rien du tout mon vieux !  
Effectivement, elle était entourée d'une brigade de fils à papa habillés de petit reptiles "bon chic, bon genre".  
– Te casse pas la tête pour moi, je suis indépendant.  
– Comme tu veux mec, c'était simplement pour que tu ne te casses pas la gueule devant eux.  
Il papota un instant avec le DJ ayant le même âge que lui et revint du côté du type et d'un clin d'œil, lui dit :  
– Regarde et admire le maître en action.

Il s'avança vers la fille ne la quittant pas des yeux. Elle n'y prit pas attention jusqu'au moment où il se trouva quasiment sur elle. A cet instant précis, lui la fixait et elle l'observa, sans doute s'interrogeant sur son identité . Il continua son avancée en la frôlant de la droite et légèrement ébranlée, il vit qu'elle l'examinait brièvement sous ses cils et sans lui dire un mot, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur un carré légèrement rehaussé.  
– Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
– J'ai envie de danser, pas toi ?  
Prête à répondre, celui de la sono l'interrompit en lançant un autre morceau auquel elle ne s'y attendait probablement pas.

 _"Tu bosses toute ta vie pour payer ta pierre tombale"*_

A l'écoute de cette chanson en français, leur deuxième langue d'étude, comprenant ce dont il était question, elle cacha sa bouche pour rire de cette outrage fait dans ces lieux de prospérité. Vu le style de fringues dans lesquels elle s'affichait, elle ne devait pas être le rejeton d'un riche mais essayait par tous les moyens de faire partie de l'un de leurs gangs. Il fit quelques sauts sur place qu'elle copia en sauterelle.

 _"Ecraser les gens est devenu ton passe-temps. En les éclaboussant, tu deviens gênant. Dans ton désespoir, il reste un peu d'espoir. Celui de voir les gens sans fard et moins bâtards. Mais cesse de faire le point, serre plutôt les poings. Bouge de ta retraite, ta conduite est trop parfaite. Relève la gueule, je suis là, t'es pas seul. Ceux qui t'enviaient, aujourd'hui te jugeraient..."_

Elle bondissait avec lui comme une petite folle en rigolant comme si d'un coup, elle était devenue aussi légère qu'une chevrette courant dans un champ de pâquerettes.

 _"...Antisocial ! Antisocial ! Antisocial ! Antisocial !"_

Le poing levé vers le ciel, elle s'élançait avec lui qui hurlait "Antisocial !" devant l'expression caricaturée de "pères de bonne famille" de la bande à papa.

Elle sautillait comme si elle se préparait aux jeux Olympiques de gymnastique, ce qui le fit rire parce que sans s'en apercevoir, sa jupette fut si courte qu'il vit sa culotte sans même devoir l'obliger à la lui montrer, c'était carrément génial mais malheureusement, elle lui sembla être en coton. " Et merde!" pensa-t-il. Elle ne devait pas encore être une femme sinon elle aurait porté de la dentelle, le coton lui, c'était pour tenir les fesses au chaud des gamines.

– Merci, c'était formidable!  
Elle voulut s'en aller mais il lui tint le poignet.  
\- Si tu veux du formidable pour cette soirée, je te conseille de rester avec moi. Il va enchaîner sur quelque chose d'autre.  
– Et si je ne te veux pas comme partenaire ?  
– Eh bien, tu seras étiquetée de conne et tu retourneras auprès des vendeurs de polos dont la mission de ce jour est de ne pas peter l'œuf frais qu'ils ont dans le cul !  
– Quel vocabulaire tu as! Je suis tombée sur un comique, c'est bien ma veine !  
– C'est ton choix, le comique ou les trouducs ?

Elle éclata de rire tandis que sur la platine-tourne disque, le quarante cinq tour des Korgis jouait son incontournable succès "Everybody's got to learn sometime".

 _"Change your heart. Look around you. Change your heart. It will astound you. I need your lovin'. Like the sunshine." *  
_ – C'est un slow que je connais. Lui dit-elle.  
C'est pas ce qu'il appréciait le plus mais dans ce genre de boum*il fallait bien y passer. Et debout face à face, il mit ses pieds entre les siens plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches tandis qu'elle se nouait à son cou avec ses deux bras.

 _"Everybody's gotta learn sometime. Everybody's gotta learn sometime. Everybody's gotta learn sometime."_

A sa merci, elle le suivait dans ses mouvements en position câlin, il pencha sa tête sur elle et fermant les yeux, s'embrassèrent mais ce ne fut pas parfait. "Ma parole, elle doit être plus vierge que la Madone" songea-t-il parce qu'elle ne passait pas la langue mais lui cognait le dentier. "Falloir tout lui apprendre à celle-ci!" soupira-t-il.  
La tenant par la main, ils prirent un verre ensemble en grignotant des biscuits salés.  
– Tu portes toujours ta monture d'été même à plus de vingt-deux heures ? Tu es Elvis Costello ou quoi ?  
– Qui sait.  
– Au fait, c'est quoi ton prénom ?  
– Elvis Costello.  
– Ah ! Ah ! Non, dit moi, c'est quoi ?  
– Maschera et toi ?  
– Maschera ? C'est drôle. Moi, c'est Anita.  
– C'est pas plus drôle qu'Anita, je trouve.

Elle fit la moue et ils sortirent pour se retrouver à l'avant d'un jardin au gazon à l'anglaise.  
– Regarde-moi cette pelouse, Maschera, on pourrait faire un pique-nique sans couverture et ne pas avoir les fesses bouffées par un nid de fourmis tellement, ils en prennent soin.  
– Ouais mais, ça fait pas très naturel...Tu fumes ?  
– Faut bien.  
– Pourquoi, faut bien ?  
– Parce que la plupart des mecs fument et pour embrasser un cendrier, autant en être un aussi. Sinon, le goût c'est dégueulasse quoi, tu comprends ?  
La petite n'était pas idiote, c'était déjà ça et après s'être emplis luxurieusement les poumons de goudron, elle s'adossa à l'un des murs de l'habitation où dans une attente affective, il lui effleura les cheveux, la relaxant afin de la dévorer. Il s'écrasa sur elle, l'embrassa et fut à nouveau surpris car, sans langue.  
– Passe moi ta langue, je veux voir si tu en est dotée d'une comme tout autre humain.  
– Quoi ?  
– Vise moi ça, tu vois, fit-il en sortant la sienne, nous en avons tous une et pour nous embrasser, tu dois enrouler la tienne à la mienne sans pour cela essayer de m'envoyer chez le dentiste ! On recommence.

Les mains appuyées contre les briques, il se pencha sur elle, la bouche ouverte et ils se mélangèrent. Des gémissement s'échappèrent d'elle.  
– Tu vois, c'est à la portée de n'importe quel nigaud.  
– Et ne m'insulte pas !  
– T'énerve pas, tais-toi et laisse-moi te faire du bien.  
Ils se sondèrent amoureusement jusqu'à connaître leur dernier plombage dentaire et ses joues pimentées de rouge lui indiquèrent qu'elle était bel et bien capturée dans ses pinces et coquin, il prit la liberté d'explorer ce qui se cachait sous le tissus plissé de sa jupette. Et zut alors, c'était bien du coton et pas du bon marché car il n'arrivait pas à y passer le plus petit de ses doigt sous le gros élastique qui retenait prisonnier à quoi résumait en chair et poil, le berceau de la civilisation sur cette planète.  
– C'est quoi cette ceinture de chasteté ?  
– Rigole pas, c'est mon frère qui me les achète.  
– Ah, le salaud n'y va pas de main morte dans le choix de ses emplettes ! Je l'arrache ?  
– T'es fou ou quoi ! Mon frère m'a dit que je devait rester vierge jusqu'au mariage.

Elle le repoussa mais, il revint sur elle en lui plaquant sa main ouverte comme palmée sur son intimité lui faisant remarquer :  
– Déconne pas ! Tu te laisses embarquer et puis merde quoi, sens ça entre mes jambes, c'est vivant ! Joue pas à la vierge effarouchée avec moi !  
A ce moment là, un canif lui rasa la joue.  
– Laisse ma petite sœur tranquille et fout le camp et tout ce passera bien pour toi !  
En un éclair, il se retourna, le prit par l'omoplate et en le tortillant, il lui dit :  
– T'es pas assez rapide, mon gros !

Il le souleva, lui et son petit poignard et d'une lancée, le balança sur le macadam où le gars reçut un coup de poing sur le crâne et un coup de pied dans le ventre, lorsque Anita beugla comme une alarme de voiture :  
– C'est Dino, mon frère, arrête ! C'est Dino, arrête quoi, merde !  
– Agata, dégage d'ici et laisse-moi avec ce fils de pute ! Lui ordonna son frangin.  
– Connard, personne ne souille la mémoire de ma mère ! Ragea-t-il tout rouge en lui collant de nouveau un coup de son quarante-trois sur la gueule.  
– Agata, tire-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !  
– Pas question, il va te le payer cet abruti.  
– Non, Agata ne fait pas ça !  
Mais, ce fut trop tard, d'un saut de mouton, elle s'accrocha au dos du Cancer lui tirant les cheveux en lui mordant une oreille.  
– Cesses ça idiote sinon tu vas te faire mal !  
La tenant par le col, elle vit ses pieds passer près du sol.  
– Fiche la paix à ma frangine. Articulait difficilement Dino sur le béton.  
– Ferme-là, par pitié ! Et toi, tu t'appelles Agata et pas Anita ? Fit le Cancer à la fille.

Ressemblant à un poisson au bout d'un fil de pêche, elle gigotait dans tous les sens.  
– Cesse de remuer et réponds moi.  
– Oui, j'utilise celui d'Anita pour mes sorties, c'est plus facile pour mon honneur. Mon vrai nom, c'est Agata Gennarino et celui que tu viens de maltraiter en salopard, c'est Dino, mon grand frère. Avoua-t-elle en pleurant.  
–Gennarino, de Alfio et Marina Gennarino ? Dino Gennarino ?  
Elle hocha sa tête de pendu, il la lâcha et libre, elle accourut auprès de Dino.  
– Wow ! Si j'avais su ! Dit-il en passant sa main dans sa chevelure. Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?  
Les Gennarino l'examinait mais, perdus firent "non" de leurs têtes.  
– Je suis le fils d'Emilio Tarantino.  
– Tu m'as dit que tu t'appelais Maschera.  
– Et toi Anita !  
– Raffaele, c'est toi ? Bredouilla Dino. J'y crois pas...  
– Merde quoi, c'est bien moi, regarde la tignasse que mon père m'a laissée en cadeau de naissance.  
– Agata, c'est Raffaele d'Emilio. A notre dernier repas de Noël chez eux, tu étais dans le ventre de maman...

Le Cancer s'avança vers lui et à genoux, l'attrapa par les épaules et le remit sur pied en lui offrant une accolade fraternelle qui dura si bien que Dino déposa sa tête sur le torse de son ami, la main aplatie sur l'une de ses oreilles.  
– Putain Raffaele comme elles sifflent.  
– Et maintenant que c'est ton ami, tu m'oublies ! Fit Agata.  
– Ferme là, fille sans honte ! Lui répondit son frère.  
Et l'agrippant, ils restèrent là tous les trois debout formant un cercle et aussitôt, il la rappela à l'ordre.  
– Retournons à la maison.  
– Non, cette fois-ci, on doit aller aux urgences. Ordonna-t-elle à son frère.

Dino se cramponna aux corps de son ami d'enfance et à celui de sa sœur jusqu'au service de nuit de la clinique médicale du coin. Couché sur l'une de ces tables à roulettes, ne voyant au-dessus de lui que les lumières de la petite salle d'opération, Dino ne dénonça pas Maschera à la police mais s'inventa un agresseur imaginaire.  
– Avez-vous perdu connaissance ? Saviez-vous toujours ce qui vous est arrivé ? Saviez-vous toujours parler ? Le questionna une infirmière.  
– Non, je suis resté conscient tout le long de la bataille en parlant et je sais malheureusement très bien ce qui m'est arrivé. Je pense qu'il n'a pas tout donné. Lui répondit-il en fixant le Cancer.  
– Encore heureux. Fit-elle.  
Elle contrôla sa respiration et puis, lui nettoya la figure et fut recousu après quoi, il put rentrer chez lui au petit matin.

Un taxi les déposa devant chez eux, dans une ruelle qui sentait l'urine de chat, où les nuages s'étaient transformés en linges séchant sur des cordes tendues des deux côté de l'étroite rue aux façades toutes ridées par le soleil sicilien. Les touristes friands de ce genre de lieux, la ville ne décrottait que le pavement mais la tint typique car elle bordait une place au marché vendant des articles spécifiquement fabriqués sur l'île ainsi que des amandes, des pistaches, des boules de ricotta grillées au four adorées par les nombreux vacanciers qui visitaient cet incontournable endroit des circuits touristiques.  
Chez eux, Agata leur proposa de manger quelque chose.  
– Pas pour Dino, fit Deathmask, il doit rester le ventre vide pour quelques heures.  
– Et toi, tu veux te mettre quelque chose sous la dent ?  
Il la regarda intensément. Elle rougit.  
– Il n'y a plus de pain mais, il nous reste de la minestrone que Dino a fait lui même, tu peux la goûter si ça te plaît... et nous avons toujours du café.  
– La minestrone, ça ira. Je vais le mettre au lit.  
– Sa chambre, c'est la première à gauche.

Dans la pièce rectangulaire à un lit et une armoire, il le coucha sur son matelas.  
– Je suis honnêtement désolé, Dino. Jamais je n'aurais fait quelque chose contre toi ni contre ta sœur, vous êtes les derniers liens qu'il me reste de mon enfance.  
Il lui sourit.  
– Tu comprends Raffaele. Agata, c'est ce qu'il me reste à moi. Tu es bien devenu un soldat, si j'ai tout compris ?  
Il hocha la tête.

– Je veux qu'elle aie la meilleure des vies et tu sais très bien que ça m'est dur à lui offrir. Les gens que nos pères ont connu lui ouvrent des portes que je ne pourrais le faire. Il faut qu'elle se marie avec quelqu'un qui puisse subvenir à ses besoins.  
– Tu vas vendre Agata au plus riche, donc ?  
– Tu ne comprends plus rien à nos règles de vie Raffaele. Augustina qui était l'une de ses amies fut assassinée il y a peu de cela et pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle n'avait plus le choix, c'était crever de faim ou bien devenir une femme d'honneur. C'était une fille qui en avait dans la tête mais pas dans les poches enfin, c'est ce qu'on eut cru mais l'idiote s'est affiliée à un gang de paumés de la drogue en guerre avec un autre. Un jour au petit matin, on l'a retrouvée une balle dans la nuque, elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour s'échapper même en vélomoteur, qu'ils ont par ailleurs vendu et aucune pièce à conviction ne fut retrouvée. C'est ce que tu veux pour Agata ?  
– La Nostra utilise des femmes ?  
– Raffaele, tu sors d'où mon vieux ! Elle l'a toujours fait. Lorsque mon père est sorti de taule, il est devenu un stupéfiant et avant qu'il ne soit descendu comme un clochard, mère le cachait. Si tu caches, c'est que tu sais et si tu sais, c'est que tu es complice. Et qui ? Qui crois-tu qui nous nourrissait lorsqu'il était incarcéré et après sa libération ? Mama était au courant de tout. Depuis vingt ans nous sommes en pleine libération de la femme et lorsqu'elles deviennent des "Boss" elles le sont deux fois plus que les hommes d'honneur qui y ont échoué. Je ne veux pas de cela pour ma sœur, je t'assure qu'elle aura le droit de choisir.  
– Tant qu'il est plein aux as...  
– Oui, parfaitement et tu oublies l'un de nos dictons, "l'argent peut prendre la justice par derrière" mais, si en plus du fric, tu fais partie des "amis" de la loi...Alors là, qu'est ce qui peut bien t'arriver ?  
– J'ai même pas envie de continuer à discuter avec toi.

Une drôle d'humeur le gagna mais, c'était pas ses affaires et il le laissa en paix après lui avoir donné une pilule contre le mal. Il descendit dans le salon pour déguster un bol de cette soupe épaisse aux légumes.  
– C'est très bon, c'est vraiment lui qui l'a préparé ?  
– Oui. Il adore être aux fourneaux, il s'est inscrit à l'école de cuisine et il obtient de très bons résultats.  
– Et votre mère, où est-elle ?  
– Dès que père fut sorti de prison, il devint un petit malfrat dans les substances illégales. Un matin, on l'a découvert mort près du chemin de fer. Après les obsèques, maman a vendu la résidence familiale que tu as connu étant gosse, on a déménagé à la campagne chez une tante où elle vit à présent. On n'aime pas trop les champs avec Dino, ça sentait bon le parfum des fleurs sauvages mais aussi, celui de l'ennui. En cherchant, on a trouvé cette baraque de rien du tout que nous louons grâce à ce qu'il gagne le week-end mais nous rendons visite à mama un week-end par mois lorsqu'il ne travaille pas dans l'hôtellerie.

– Et toi ?  
– Moi après le lycée, j'en finirai avec les études. Elles ne m'intéressent pas et puis, j'aimerais tant vivre comme les américaines dans leurs films.  
– C'est pour ça que tu te cherches un type aux bourses en or ?  
– Pourquoi, tu as peut-être une autre idée ? Tu es venu m'emmener en Grèce où je pourrais vivre avec toi ?  
Il secoua la tête.  
– Non, désolé, c'est impossible et n'entre dans aucun de mes plans actuels.  
– Eh bien, c'est dit. De toute façon, je suis sicilienne, je ne veux pas la quitter. Je n'ai pas peur et je m'y suis résignée, tu sais, certains disent que l'amour vient après le mariage et pas avant. Je vais me coucher, tu me suis ?  
– Tu sais, t'es complètement folle comme fille. Tu veux rester vierge mais tu m'invites dans ta chambre ! C'est tenter le diable, non ?  
– Le diable, lui ne dort pas mais moi j'ai sommeil.  
– Agata, le diable, c'est pas toi mais moi !  
Elle rougit encore et si facilement.  
– C'est une épreuve que je raconterais à mes descendants et toi, tu pourrais en être le parrain de l'un d'entre eux...  
– N'y compte pas... Bon, allons-y.

Elle revint de la salle de bain en pyjama lui, était debout en caleçon repliant son pantalon.  
– Maschera, tu pourrais porter quelque chose sur toi.  
– Je porte quelque chose mademoiselle parce que, d'habitude, je dors nu. Fit-il avec un large sourire. Et toi, c'est quoi, cette combinaison spatiale ?  
– C'est pour pas que tu transformes en petit démon.  
Il éclata de rire et pendant ce temps, elle s'étala sous la couverture, il s'allongea à ses côtés.  
– Bon, pousse toi un peu.  
– Tu trouves pas qu'il y a une odeur de fermentation ?

Il se bidonna.  
– Je vois.  
– Morte d'asphyxie par des gaz intestinaux du pétomane aux haricots minestrone ! rit-il en secouant le tissus laineux au-dessus d'eux puis, l'attira aux creux de son bras droit.  
– Arrête de rigoler, c'est pas drôle.

Elle l'enjamba, secouant ses cheveux dans sa figure, se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre pour y faire circuler de l'air frais et revint se blottir à ses côtés et s'endormit tandis qu'il regardait au plafond, songeant que sa carrière sexuelle débutait seulement mais, que ce fut une première, se retrouver aux côtés d'une fille sans la toucher. Il y avait des soirs comme ça où soit on gagnait soit on perdait. Cette soirée-là, ce fut un peu des deux, il perdit en sexe mais gagna en famille.

Le rideau qu'elle tira au petit matin pour aérer la chambre laissait passer les rayons du soleil qui inondaient à cette heure du début de l'après-midi toute la pièce. Il se redressa, ne prit pas la peine de faire sa toilette, enfila ses habits et fit marche arrière vers elle pour la contempler, elle aux yeuxverts, sa faiblesse. Son visage reçut la lumière du jour et ensommeillée, le drap s'agita et elle apparut. Il la contempla, "rester vierge, connerie de religion !" pensa-t-il en lui déposant un baiser et il partit.

Dino était lui aussi réveillé mais pas debout.  
– Salut, tu vas mieux ? Tu veux que je te passe un antidouleur ?  
– J'entends de nouveau. Oui, si tu veux bien. Tu nous quittes déjà ?  
Il lui versa de l'eau dans un verre, le lui tendit avec le médicament.  
– Oui, je n'ai pas le choix, je retourne en Grèce. Ecoute, je ne suis vraiment pas bien dans ma peau de t'avoir rossé comme ça. Tu sais, en général, le remords et moi, on n'est pas copain mais tu restes mon ami d'enfance, vous êtes quasiment ma famille.  
– Nous sommes famille.  
Il fit un signe positif du crâne.  
– Dino, si tu veux communiquer avec moi, laisse-moi un courrier dans la boîte aux lettres de chez mes parents, je n'ai jamais vendu leur maison, c'était la fierté de maman. Je l'entretiens mais y vit rarement dedans mais je ferais mon possible pour vous aider.  
– Pourquoi tu la loues pas ?  
– Parce que, tu vas trouver ça débile mais, lorsque je m'y ballade, je ressens sa présence et je ne veux pas que des gens fassent leurs saloperies où elle dormait.  
– Non, je te comprends, Raffaele.  
– Bon, je te laisse.  
– Prends soin de toi, on sait jamais avec ces conneries de guerres.  
– Je te le promets. Fit-il en le serrant.

xxx

Une marée de clients en pleine mission dépensière montait et descendait entre les allées des échoppes maraichères. Il aurait aimé faire quelques achats mais, n'avait pas de temps à perdre, toutefois à quinze minutes de la foule, il découvrit un petit magasin où on trouvait pas mal de produits, du moins de première nécessité. Tout en grignotant l'un de leurs chaussons frits, il fit préparer un colis fait de pâtes, farine, riz, œufs, pain, sucre, café, lait et de conserves de légumes.  
– C'est quoi ce flacon ? Demanda-t-il à la personne qui le servait.  
– C'est un parfum français de Cacharel "Anaïs Anaïs" très à la mode, toutes les filles le veulent.  
– Intégrez-en un dans le panier.

Il régla la note.  
– Ecoutez, lorsque vous leur apporterez, au cas où ils le refuseraient parce que comprenez bien que ce sont des gens dignes, dites leur bien de la part de Raffaele, que s'ils ne l'acceptent pas, l'ordre vous a été donné de le déverser dans la poubelle la plus proche. Et croyez-moi, n'essayez pas de me tourner en ridicule parce que je reviendrais vous trouver ...

Cette offrande fut sa réparation. Il avait mis la tête de Dino dans un sale état et l'un des résultats directs de cette violence, serait l'impossibilité pour son ami de se présenter en cuisine ni même en salle à l'hôtel restaurant ce week-end et donc, de ne pas se voir payer.  
L'avoir tabassé fut l'un de ses rares regrets.

Ils se perdirent à nouveau de vue pendant quelque années. Sans délai, après ces retrouvailles, elle lui posta une lettre dont d'autres suivirent et qu'il n'ouvrait pas toutefois ne les jetant pas, car le genre d'écriture qu'une fille alignait pour un garçon, il connaissait et il ne s'y intéressait pas. Agata n'était simplement pas faite pour lui. Elle rêvait de grand et lui, de presque rien.

Un jour, il reçut un carton bleu annonçant ses épousailles avec un jeune avocat de Palerme. Elle avait enfin mis la main sur un type en forme de magot brillant d'or mafieuse, pas un colosse de muscles qui la protégerait contre tout et tous mais un colosse au portefeuille débordant de lires qui la gâterait d'une maison et d'une piscine.

xxx

* Division, ici veut dire : une unité comme une unité militaire ou un groupe.  
* "Marie-Chantal" du sketch des inconnus. Les inconnus sont un trio humoristique français.  
* Une clope et une sèche, veulent dire une cigarette.


	6. Promotion canapé

6) Promotion canapé

Avertissement : Deathmask x Agata (la sœur de Dino) – Langage fleuri et sexuellement explicite.

Quelques années s'écoulèrent puis ils se revirent Dino et lui et comme les garçons de leur âge, ils passèrent pas mal de leur temps libre entre la musique, l'alcool et les filles. Dino fut diplômé de l'école de cuisine et arriva à décrocher une place dans un très célèbre hôtel de Palerme, où il rencontra Bellinda, l'une des comptables de la société.

Dino et sa sœur Agata étaient les enfants d'un mafioso, qu'on pouvait qualifier de raté. Guido, le mari d'Agata était lui, le fils d'un mafieux d'une génération "champagne" au titre de représentant de justice aidant la "famille" à se sortir des impasses, dans lesquelles elle se fourrait.  
Son époux était peut-être le fils "de" mais ne se considérait pas comme étant proprement parlant, l'un des "frères" de l'organisation. Il fut toutefois baptisé façon Nostra, pour hériter à la mort de son père non seulement de son patrimoine financier mais également de sa clientèle et pour cela, il lui fallut malgré tout devenir un homme "d'honneur" ne répondant qu'aux questions précises et ne parlant à autrui que de ce qui le regardait directement et pour un avocat, ce ne fut pas toujours aussi facile que son paternel l'eut prétendu.

Bien que certaines portes furent ouvertes à Agata, "Champagne" et elle ne grandirent pas dans le même milieu social, mais l'avocat père fut d'accord de sceller leur union car elle garantissait une certaine pureté généalogique mafieuse dont l'organisation sicilienne avait grand besoin pour ne pas être en perte de vitesse, face à celle des pays émergeants comme le Japon. Quant à Dino, vu la fortune de la belle famille, il ne s'y opposa pas.

Bellinda, elle était de Naples, hors "clan". Ce fut par ailleurs l'une de ses qualités tant appréciées aux yeux de Dino, de n'être ni sicilienne dans le sang, ni dans la tête. Par contre, elle était haute d'un mètre soixante-trois dont la couleur de sa chevelure, un roux miel aux reflets dorés, rappelait celle des tableaux des vieux maîtres florentins et elle était épanouie d'un regard ambre dévorant les traits de son visage à la peau de lait, tachetée d'éphélides sur le nez. Ce soir-là, elle avait répondu favorablement à son offre, prendre un verre ensemble et dans sa robe turquoise, il la trouva tout simplement envoutante et au premier coup d'œil, elle fut l'amour de sa vie.

Il lui fit une cour empressée mais tout à fait respectueuse et sa main accordée par le napolitain, ils se marièrent et sans grande surprise, Deathmask fut son témoin. La fête se termina sur des applaudissements, levant leurs coupes aux heureux mariés qui furent heureux de voir le photographe s'éloigner d'eux et enfin la pièce montée fut coupée et mangée. Avant de pouvoir s'éclipser, il leur fallut enchaîner le pas pour les invités, en attendant leur taxi.

 _"...Ever since that night we've been together. Lovers at first sight, in love forever. It turned out so right for strangers in the night..."*_

Sauvés par le gong ! Le véhicule fit son apparition et vint les chercher pour les conduire à l'aéroport où le Cancer en cadeau de noces, leur offrait leur lune de miel en Grèce.

Après leur avoir souhaité tout le bonheur du monde, la célébration s'acheva doucement sans eux. Deathmask s'approcha de la sœur de Dino.  
– Où est "Champagne ", Agata ?  
– Il vient d'être appelé par son père, une affaire juridique importante.  
– A cette heure-ci ? Tu veux probablement dire qu'il est parti aux putes ?  
– Maschera !  
Elle voulut lui en claquer une dans la figure mais, il l'arrêta.  
– Tu es méchant, ça fait mal ce que tu viens de me dire.  
– Fait pas ta maligne avec moi, Agata. Je ne me trouve absolument pas méchant. Pourquoi te dire la vérité que tu connais par ailleurs et accepte, te ferait tant de mal ?  
– Parce que lui et moi, nous sommes mariés.  
– Oh que c'est beau... J'en ai presque larme à l'œil.  
Il la prit par les épaules qu'elle haussa.  
– Puisque tu fais l'autruche pour son fric, oublie le ce soir du moins et danse avec moi avant que le type de sa sono ne se casse pour de bon.  
– Le fric, le fric... Et toi, tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta volonté.

Il lui empoigna l'un de ses poignets et comme il y avait quelques années de ça, ils se trémoussèrent sur la piste en rigolant.

 _"I was dreaming of the past and my heart was beating fast._ _I began to lose control."_

– T'es toujours vierge ? Lui demanda-t-il en riant.  
– Ah ! Ah ! Qu'est-ce que tu es drôle mais, ça ne te regarde pas... Tiens, au fait tu ne m'as jamais répondu.  
– A quoi ?  
– Aux lettres que j'ai postées pendant des mois chez toi.  
– Agata... Dino et toi, honnêtement, vous comptez pour moi mais je n'y ai pas répondu parce que je ne les ai tout simplement pas lues.

 _"I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just a jealous guy."_

Elle s'arrêta de bouger et la tête courbée, lui avoua : _  
_– Tu n'es vraiment qu'un vaurien...  
– Peut-être, si ça te fait plaisir mais franchement, entre nous, elles n'auraient rien apporté de mieux ni à ta situation, ni à la mienne mais si ça peut te consoler, je les ai toutefois gardées.  
– Comme quoi, des reliques ?  
Il plia ses bras, tourna ses mains et pinça ses doigts.  
– Je suis italien !

 _"I was trying to catch your eyes. Thought that you were trying to hide..."_

Elle sourit malgré elle.

La musique s'était tue et les lumières redonnaient une triste vie aux murs blancs d'une salle qui vécut un tourbillon de serpentins et de flonflons de fête.  
– Viens, je t'offre un verre au bar.

Il y avait toujours un gars derrière le comptoir mais devait probablement en avoir marre, parce qu'il enlevait la poussière des étagères à l'aide d'un chiffon pour y redéposer des bouteilles elles aussi dépoussiérées. Deathmask l'interrompit dans sa besogne.  
– Peut-on toujours être servi ?  
Il pivota et se contenta de hocher la tête.  
– Qu'est que tu prends Agata ?  
– Un dirty Martini.  
Il siffla sur le "Dirty".  
– Un dirty pour la dame et pour moi, un americano.  
Il se retourna sur elle.  
– C'est quoi au fait ce Martini ?  
– Il est tout bêtement mélangé à de la vodka et du jus d'olives.  
– Tu n'as aucun goût ma pauvre, mais ça je l'ai toujours su. Lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
– Arrête ! Et dis-moi ce que tu penses plutôt du goût de "Champagne" ?  
– Ah ! Tu voudrais le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es trop curieuse pour ton propre bien ! Et cesse de me faire du rentre-dedans devant les serveurs...  
– Ah ! Ah, qu'est-ce que je me fends la gueule lorsque je suis avec toi !  
– On va s'asseoir sur l'herbe de la pelouse ? J'ai envie de fumer.

Il attrapa une nappe de l'une des tables au passage et habilla un rectangle de graminées du jardin, toujours illuminé de ses petits lampions. Il y prit place en premier et son dos contre le tronc d'un arbre, il l'attira entre ses jambes.  
– Tu fumes, si je me rappelle bien ?  
– Oui toujours… comme au temps de boums.  
– Les boums ? Il souffla, c'est loin… Aujourd'hui, j'ai un joint... Si ça te va, on se le partage ?  
– Faut faire attention, le cannabis est illégal.  
– Pas grave, on a ton mari de notre côté !

Ils rirent puis il alluma un mégot roulé, qu'il pinça entre ses lèvres et directement en aspira une bouffée et souffla. Elle en fit de même et tandis qu'elle la portait en bouche, il lui colla la main gauche sur l'un de ses seins.  
– Eh, t'en a pas le droit !  
– Ta gueule, je suis bien.  
– Je suis mariée.  
– C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?  
– Fallait que ça arrive.

La cigarette améliorée fut passée et repassée, elle agita ses mains, créant un petit vent pour faire disparaître l'infusion d'herbes qui voguait autour d'eux.  
– Au fait, avais-tu aimé mon parfum ?  
– Le français "Anais Anais" ? J'ai dû en acheter un deuxième flacon.  
– Pourquoi ? Tu l'as bu d'une traite en pensant à moi ?  
Elle rougit.  
– Non, j'ai ouvert sa boîte, je l'ai sorti et j'y ai passé mon nez dessus et puis je l'ai placé dans la petite vitrine de ma chambre.  
Il ouvrit ses bras en grand, comme un sauveur.  
– Oh ! Que c'est joli tout plein ça... comme une icône religieuse, Saint Raffaele de Palerme !  
Elle lui balança un coup de poing bien placé.  
– Fais attention, j'en ai encore besoin !  
– Cesse de te moquer de moi.

Il se pencha légèrement sur son amie en finissant son americano, qu'il déposa sur le tissu de leur tapis improvisé. Ensuite, il regarda par dessus son épaule avant d'y poser sa tête.  
– Pourquoi portes-tu une robe avec un tel décolleté ? T'as vraiment une belle paire de nichons !  
Elle lui donna un coup de coude.  
– Demande à tes yeux de dégager de là.  
– Ils ne peuvent pas, c'est comme des aimants qui m'encouragent à bander.  
– Langage !  
– Madame est devenue riche et hypocrite, elle voudrait peut-être que je lui parle de petits oiseaux ?  
– Madame, ne veut pas qu'on lui parle comme les filles de la rue avec lesquelles vous vous envoyez en l'air, Dino et toi, parce que je n'en suis pas une !  
Effleurant sa nuque assoupie, il la lui bécota en lui demandant :  
– Et combien de fois aurais-tu voulu être l'une de ces filles de rue dont je m'occupais personnellement ?

Fortement agacée, elle se leva.  
– Tu es con parfois.  
Il fit de même et le fixant, elle lui trouva un air de ressemblance avec l'unes de ses célébrités préférées.  
– D'abord, pourquoi ressembles-tu autant à Robert Downey Junior ?  
– D'abord, à qui ? Fit-il, en l'imitant les poings sur les hanches.  
– Robert Downey Junior, c'est mon idole. Il a joué dans "Mussolini : The Untold Story".  
– Je te remercie de ta gentillesse à mon égard, Agata ! Je n'ai aucune envie de ressembler au grassouillet Duce !  
Elle rit.  
– Mais non, il a même été en tête d'affiche dans "America" mais aussi dans "That's Adequate".  
– Et je lui ressemble, c'est ça ?  
Elle rougit.  
– En plus beau... Toi, tu as des yeux bleus, ce qui n'est pas son cas.  
– Et tu coucherais avec ?  
Elle rougit doublement.  
– Oui.  
Il eut l'air ravi de l'apprendre et l'arracha de l'endroit par la main.  
– Ton frère m'a gentiment offert l'hospitalité, tu me ramènes.  
– J'arriverais pas Raffaele, je me sens nerveuse, j'ai les jambes en coton.  
– Passe-moi tes clés, je vais conduire.

Sur le parking, il longea l'aile du côté conducteur en sifflant :  
– Superbe carrosserie ton Audi mais son capot n'est pas aussi éclatant que celui de ma Dodge.  
– Tu conduis toujours ce vieux tas de ferrailles ?  
– Agata ! Lui cria-t-il en laissant tomber ses bras. S'il te plaît petite sœur, tu insultes qui tu veux mais pas ma Dodge Charger. Et si tu veux tout savoir, elle a été totalement remise à neuf chez un copain jusqu'au revêtement de ses portières.  
– Petite sœur ? Maschera, tu n'es qu'un goujat !  
Il ne répondit pas mais la regarda, repliant ses doigts sur sa poitrine comme pour lui dire "moi".  
– Oui, toi. Tu irais jusqu'à baiser ta "petite sœur" ?  
Il cacha sa bouche avec sa main droite.  
– Je suis outrée qu'un vocabulaire pareil puisse sortir d'aussi charmantes lèvres que les vôtres, Lady "Champagne".  
– Tu me fais chier Maschera ! Je te reconduis chez mon frère.  
Il arqua les sourcils et transforma son pouce et son index en flingue et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.  
– Arrête d'essayer de me convaincre que tu es en colère avec moi et pose ton fessier sur le cuir, c'est moi qui serait au volant parce que n'oublie pas que cette nuit, je suis Robert Dunez, je ne sais plus qui.  
– Downey !  
– Comme tu voudras, je ne suis pas difficile.

Ils sautèrent dans la voiture et le contact mis, il démarra et ils s'élancèrent à toute vitesse sur la route.  
– Maschera t'es fou, pas si vite !  
Il était si pressé qu'en se dépêchant de la sorte, elle eut l'impression que les roues se ruaient à l'avant du véhicule, les laissant en arrière avec sa carcasse.

L'Audi fut garée face à l'appartement. Elle n'aurait pas pu l'être sur l'emplacement réservé à celle de Dino puisqu'ils partirent en taxi et que sa casserole d'Alfa y était immobilisée dans sa rouille.  
La porte d'entrée de l'immeuble fut grande ouverte, il inséra la clé pour ouvrir le sas vers l'ascenseur, il n'y avait pas de courrier à ramasser et Otis * termina leur transport au quatrième étage.

La salle de séjour du meublé de Dino fut intelligemment juxtaposée à la cuisine, d'où Deathmask réapparut plus vite qu'une foudre d'été avec une bouteille de vin et deux verres, et les gigotant en l'air :  
– On s'incruste dans la chambre de ton frère ?  
– Ah non ! Hors de question de faire ça dans le plumard de mon frangin.

 _Un lit clandestin_

Meuble libertin par excellence, le canapé fut choisi.

Sans faire de chichis entre eux, il voulut lui ôter ses vêtements mais il fut ralenti dans son explosion joyeusement coquine de joie lorsqu'elle lui annonça :  
– Je dois prier avant, Raffaele.  
– Hein ?

Elle se mit à genoux, les coudes sur le sofa et joignant les mains, elle demanda à la Madonne de bien vouloir lui accorder son pardon pour le péché qu'ils allaient commettre. Il était à ses côtés, plié en deux et se servant un peu de vin qu'il porta à ses lèvres, dans un incroyable fou rire en l'observant, il s'étrangla en recrachant quelques filets de Chianti sur sa peau hâlée.  
– T'es réellement une marrante, toi ! Tu demandes l'absolution avant de profaner le caractère sacré des liens de ton mariage.  
– Chuut, Maschera !  
Pendant qu'elle adorait sa divinité, lui se déshabilla et se retrouva nu à ses côtés sans qu'elle n'y prenne attention.  
Elle termina par un "Ave Maria".  
– Bon Agata, tu n'es pas ici pour que je sois seul.

Elle portait une robe cocktail courte de couleur incarnadin d'un style plutôt sérieuse, dans une mode qui fut celle de Jackie Kennedy. Il se tortilla sur elle et avec son petit doigt effleura sa cuisse, elle sentit un picotement dans le ventre et le fixant, elle crut que ses membres fondèrent, comme aurait pu le faire ceux d'une poupée de cire sous d'ardents feux.  
Toujours soutenu sur ses rotules, il se pressa contre son dos en s'agitant, ils ne parlèrent d'abord pas, puis elle lui fit remarquer :  
– Raffaele, on dirait un chien prêt à copuler.  
– Il y a de l'idée. Avouez que c'est la faute à toutes ces tenues d'été que vous portez vous les femmes et qui vous remontent les fesses comme si elles étaient une paire de joues, moi, ça m'excite. Lui avoua-t-il en lui défaisant la fermeture éclair du dos, cependant sans la lui enlever, désireux de vérifier quelque chose.  
– Je présume que ce n'est plus Dino qui t'offre tes petites culottes ?  
– Tu présumes bien.  
– Sont-elles toujours en coton ?  
– Je pensais que tu en jugerais par toi même.  
– J'y compte bien.

Et d'une main inquisitrice, il prospecta la lingerie. Elle sentit la chaleur d'une main moite plus large que celle de son mari lui caresser la soie, qui malaxée par l'habilité de ses doigts, répandait autour d'eux, le bruit d'un papier cadeau froissé.

Elle gémissait.  
– Il te prend comment, Champagne ?  
– Il ne me prend pas, il me fait l'amour.  
– En missionnaire, quoi ?  
– T'es là pour t'occuper de moi ou de lui ?  
– Je suis là pour être mieux que lui, c'est ça l'idée, non ?

Ces mots restèrent suspendus en l'air , il fit voler le chic façon Madame JFK par dessus leurs têtes et lui défit les agrafes de son soutien-gorge, elle portait un balconnet qui lui révélait la partie supérieure de ses aréoles, il s'amusa à tirer sur ses tétons.  
– L'homme est un éternel gamin, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.  
Il se frotta contre ses fesses et ouvrit la région anale, elle le supplia :  
– Non s'il te plaît, pas de ce côté-là Raffaele. J'aimerais que tu m'embrasses, j'aimerais te voir entrer et sortir en moi, parce que lorsque Guido me fait l'amour et que je le regarde, je cristallise sur lui mes fantasmes en songeant à toi et ainsi, je peux feindre ma jouissance.  
Elle se retourna sur lui empourprée.  
– Cette nuit, je veux jouir et crier.  
Elle lui prit la tête entre les mains.  
– Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de te contempler parce que je vais réaliser mon fantasme. Combien de filles connais-tu qui puissent en faire autant ?

C'était son attitude anarchique qu'elle aimait en lui depuis sa jeunesse et forant leurs langues entre leurs dents, elle accueillit sa langue en l'embrassant.

Ils disposèrent les coussins décoratifs du sofa de telle façon qu'ils créèrent un trône surélevé et sur ce dernier, elle y prit place. Lui était sur ses genoux et lui suça l'intimité rosée qui fut déjà bien gonflée et humidifiée par le désir qu'il suscitait à son amie. Après lui avoir décroché les ongles entaillés dans sa tignasse, le bassin en contrebas, il s'inséra en elle qui l'enserra avec force pour soutenir la cadence de ses coups de reins. Ils divaguèrent ensemble dans une danse orgasmique sous les paroles obscènes du Cancer et jusqu'au moment où Deathmask l'aspergea de son sperme chaud.

La journée fut si épuisante qu'après leurs ébats, ils s'allongèrent côte à côte sur le canapé et sous la chaleur de l'épaisseur laineuse d'une couverture, ils se caressèrent et s'effondrèrent par la suite dans un demi-sommeil.

Trois heures s'évaporèrent dans les songes, elle se leva car elle devait rentrer chez elle, lui était toujours nu, adossé à l'accoudoir du canapé, il alluma un fin cigare et au travers de sa fumée montante, elle lui demanda dans un moment de doute :  
– Ça devait arriver, n'est-ce pas... entre nous ?  
– C'est trop tard pour avoir des remords Agata. Moi, je n'en ai pas.  
– Il fallait qu'on finisse ce que nous avions commencé il y a quelques années de cela, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Ne te casse pas la tête et retourne auprès de lui et s'il veut réellement savoir où tu étais, s'il te pose la moindre question, dis-lui la vérité... de toute façon, il ne te posera aucun problème... Crois-moi.

N'étant pas certaine d'avoir une autre occasion de le faire, elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, lui caressant la joue :  
– Toujours aussi sûr de toi, Raffaele...

Il retourna en Grèce et elle réintégra le bercail conjugal, ils ne se revirent pas pendant plusieurs mois. Leurs vies défilaient à la croisière qu'ils choisirent, jusqu'au jour où Guido gagna une affaire importante et sa victoire fut fêtée dans un restaurant populaire de Palerme. La soirée fut agréable jusqu'au moment où l'on cria "Maschera !" son cœur s'arrêta presque, elle se retourna et le vit, toujours le même dans ses vêtements sombres, ses cheveux hérissé à l'Emilio. Il l'aperçut mais ne bougea pas cependant, leur fit poliment un geste de loin. Oubliant tout savoir-vivre, sans aucune délicatesse envers son mari, elle essaya d'entrer en contact avec ses yeux mais sans surprise, il détourna les siens et le repas se poursuivit avec l'impression d'être affectée d'une douleur musculaire dans le bas du cou, tellement elle se le tordait, curieuse de voir ce qui se passait à l'autre table où elle ne fut pas conviée.

Avec son époux, ils prirent congé de leur groupe d'amis. Ils firent quelques pas et accostèrent sur leur chemin, la table du Cancer qui avait disparu avec sa compagne nocturne et sortant sur le parking, elle le vit avec la blonde. Elle était mortifiée de jalousie mais les deux couples ne se marmonnèrent qu'un "bonsoir" sans toute autre conversation et ils s'en allèrent chacun de leur côté.

Le jour d'après chez son frère, elle attendait Bellinda pour une balade en ville entre filles pour lui changer les idées. On frappa à la porte et croyant que c'était sa belle-sœur qui probablement avait oublié ses clés, elle s'avança vers l'entrée où machinalement, elle épia le visiteur par le judas et fut étonnée de l'apparition du crabe devant leur seuil.

Elle tourna le bouton de la poignée et le fit entrer.  
– Bonjour Raffaele, Dino est au travail et Bellinda devrait normalement bientôt être de retour.  
– Je ne suis pas venu pour eux.  
Un silence embarrassant s'installa, elle aurait voulu lui poser un tas de question mais n'en n'avait aucun droit. Elle lui emboîta le pas en lui proposant :  
– Je t'offre quelque chose à boire ?  
Sans lui répondre, il s'empara d'elle, ses mains sur ses hanches, son nez fourré dans ses cheveux.  
– N'aurais-tu plus assez avec ta poupée gonflable ?  
– Elle, c'est un objet sexuel, ce que tu n'es pas, tu sais très bien que toi, tu comptes. Lui susurra-t-il en passant sa langue sur le lobe de son oreille.  
– Je n'aurais pas du t'ouvrir.  
– Mais, tu l'as fait.  
– Je suis toujours aussi mariée.  
– Sans grand amour...  
– Faut-il de nouveau en parler ?  
– Oui, je n'arrive pas à me passer de toi et c'est moi qui t'es ouverte à l'amour physique et pas ton mari à ce que je sache.  
– Non mais, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Au fait, tu es bien plus prétentieux que Guido, seulement toi, tu ne le sais pas. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu partes et me laisse seule, Bellinda doit revenir d'un moment à l'autre.  
– Tu penses pouvoir me résister ?  
Il ricana et se dégageant de lui, elle voulut s'en débarrasser en le mettant dehors pour qu'il la laisse en paix mais, il l'attrapa par le bras. Elle le gifla, il ne bougea pas.  
– Soumets-toi à ma volonté, ton refus ne fait que m'exciter encore plus.  
Il eut subitement envie d'elle au souffle court, si bien qu'il lui agrippa sur le champ une cuisse comme s'il allait la soulever en danseur étoile et introduisit son doigt sous le tissu de sa lingerie.  
– Ça te cloue directement le bec, ça.

N'arrivant pas à aligner une phrase, elle balbutia et comme au ballet, elle noua son corps au sien et il la pénétra brutalement debout contre la verrière de sa belle-sœur. Le paroxysme de jouissance s'approchait furieusement, lorsqu'elle sentit en elle ses veines dilatées battre et s'accrochant à lui, elle lui cria de ne pas arrêter.

Elle miaulait toujours lorsque Bellinda, la clé dans la serrure, ouvrit son chez soi pour voir le Cancer s'arranger et Agata se recoiffer.  
– Salut Bellinda.  
– Raffaele, je ne savais pas que tu nous rendrais visite aujourd'hui. Fit-elle tout sourire.  
– Moi, non plus... J'avais envie de parler à Dino avant de retourner en Grèce mais je reviendrais... A plus tard les filles.

Et voilà, il était de nouveau hors de sa vie, partit comme il était venu, sans se retourner. Bellinda, grand sourire aux lèvres, les bras croisés et dos accolé à l'un des murs tapissés de la pièce, observait les rougeurs colorer les joues d'Agata, sa belle-sœur.  
– Ne t'inquiète pas, j'emporterai dans ma tombe votre secret. Ça arrive même aux meilleurs d'entre nous, par contre tu devrais aller te nettoyer les jambes, ça dégouline.  
Elles éclatèrent de rire et ils se revirent quelques fois encore sur la route de Sodome.

xxx

OC :

Dino – L'ami d'enfance, marié à Bellinda.  
Agata – La petite sœur de l'ami d'enfance, marié à Guido "Champagne".


	7. Ere Saga

7) Ere Saga

Avertissement : Ce chapitre contient une courte scène sexuellement explicite, de la drogue ainsi que de la violence.

 _Sanctuaire_

Un chef d'œuvre de sculpture grecque antique fut érigé au sommet de la colline sinueuse sacrée, le plus grand des temples du Sanctuaire, celui de la Déesse Athéna.

Dorique, il fut construit en marbre pentélique dont les frises extérieures comprenaient non loin de cent métopes alternés à des triglyphes sculptés. Les premiers représentèrent les héros légendaires dont Athéna fut la conseillère mais s'y trouvaient également quelques scènes de la très célèbre guerre de Troie. Par contre, les frontons célébraient eux, la naissance mythologique de la Déesse sortie de la tête de Zeus ainsi que sa notoire dispute avec Poséidon.

L'édifice entouré de quelques colonnades fût bâti pour accueillir le vaste Sékos, le lieu sacré des appartements privés de la Déesse dont le petit portique était reconnaissable par la présence des Cariatides, Saintia tenant lieu de colonnes, toutefois ici vêtues de leurs péplos de fête. La salle du trône et d'audience du Grand Pope fut juxtaposée à cette élégante partie du temple, où plusieurs portes donnaient sur différentes pièces plus simples dont la chambre du Pope et la bibliothèque pontificale.

A l'arrière se tenait debout, une statue de douze mètres de haut, en chryséléphantine, en or et en ivoire, de la Déesse Athéna.

Des pas gravirent les escaliers menant vers la double porte de la salle du trône devant laquelle, au garde à vous, deux hoplites saluèrent le chevalier.  
– Monseigneur, sa Sainteté ne reçoit aucune audience aujourd'hui.

Le chevalier fit une grimace de mécontentement et se dirigea vers la galerie des appartements du Grand Pope. Son bureau lui aussi était dépourvu de toute activité cérébrale. A plusieurs centaines de pas de là, le pavillon balnéaire circulaire où ce dernier faisait quotidiennement ses ablutions, n'était cependant pas lui dénudé de vie. Derrière l'une des colonnes soutenant ce toit patriarcal, Deathmask se rinçait l'œil sur le rituel des rapports "coupables" qui y prirent place.

Certaines prêtresses, jolis rubans entremêlés à leurs chevelures ondulées, étaient à culs nus, tenant vigoureusement en pleine forme sa grandeur, Saga des Gémeaux. L'imposteur était adossé aux coussins soyeux d'une banquette de velours rouge, aux apparences d'une chaise longue sur laquelle il était allongé de tout son long et sur le large torse duquel l'une des jeunes filles à califourchon lui suçait le cou tandis qu'une autre s'occupait d'humidifier ses tétons en les lui mordillant. Une troisième était quant à elle, confortablement installée entre ses jambes, la tête proche du scrotum, gardant en main sous le jeu de son poignet, la verge pontificale légèrement désenflée qui projetait toujours des filets de son liquide visqueux au-delà de la pilosité pubienne que deux demoiselles lapèrent en célébrant le culte à leur Pope vénéré.

Saga grogna puis les fit se retirer. Le Cancer fut le seul des chevaliers d'Or a être au courant de ce comportement artificieux du Gémeau qui adroitement droguait fréquemment les filles de sa suite avec du jus de pavot connu depuis l'antiquité pour ses effets sédatifs. Deathmask fit vite partie des confidents du Gémeau qui lui débarrassa aimablement plus d'une fois des corps sans vie de jeunettes ayant pris une quantité excessive d'opium. Que pouvait bien valoir la pauvre existence de l'une de ses miséreuses ?

Derrière un panneau de marbre, dans une baignoire enracinée à l'intérieur d'une couronne faite de pierre, le Grand Pope se purifiât en prenant son bain infusé d'eau chaude et sur ses deux pieds une blondinette lui raclait le corps de la saleté qu'il lui collait à la peau. Il en sortit dès que des bols d'eau tiède lui arrosèrent l'épiderme propre. Au même moment, une autre de ses servantes fit son entrée et vint le frictionner à l'aide d'une serviette moelleuse.

– Serais-tu devenu mon ombre, Deathmask ?  
– Votre Grandeur, pourra-t-elle jamais m'accorder son pardon de l'avoir espionné ?  
Saga se mit à rire vulgairement.  
– Pourrais-je solliciter à votre Sainteté, une audience popale "extraordinaire" ?  
Dans un autre bassin, celui-ci orbiculaire et plutôt assez large, Saga immergea son corps dans l'eau froide revigorante.  
– Que veux-tu ?  
– Quelques jours de permission, j'ai besoin de retourner en Sicile pour une affaire personnelle.

Le Grand Pope ne lui répondit pas en paroles mais lui fit signe de la main droite de déguerpir de sa vue à l'apparition d'une brunette au milieu de sa révérence, l'informant courtoisement qu'elle était celle choisie pour huiler le corps de sa Grandeur.

 _Sicile_

Deathmask fut de retour à Palerme auprès de Dino car il y avait peu de cela son ami d'enfance lui avoua, son désir de s'exiler avec sa femme en Grèce où il pourrait ouvrir une trattoria.

Le Cancer fut invité à prendre le repas dominical chez son ami.  
– Je te sers un apéritif ?  
– Oui, comme d'habitude s'il te plaît.

Il prit deux verres à whisky décorés d'une demi tranche d'orange dans lesquelles il y versa sur des glaçons, deux centilitres de Martini rouge et quatre de Campari frais, le tout arrosé d'eau gazeuse. Un Americano "Sour Cherry" plus sucré fut préparé par Bellinda en remplaçant simplement le vermouth par une liqueur de cerises.

"Salute !" firent-ils en entrechoquant leurs verres en s'asseyant.

– Pourquoi veux-tu quitter la Sicile ?  
– J'ai vu et revu les chiffres avec le comptable... pour m'installer à mon propre compte ici sur l'île, il me faudrait une fortune que je ne possède pas.  
Dino se renversa contre le dossier de son fauteuil.  
– Ces chiffres diaboliques m'ont nargués jour et nuit, Raffaele.  
Deathmask l'écoutait.  
– Lorsque nous sommes partis en voyage de noces, nous avons poussés une pointe jusqu'à Litóchoro où ta base militaire se trouve, si je ne m'abuse ?  
Le Cancer hocha la tête en portant son cocktail à ses lèvres.  
– C'est là que nous avons découvert qu'à côté de ce village, se trouve la ville côtière de Plaka.  
– Effectivement.  
– Vu le chantier de construction qui y prenait place, curieux, nous nous sommes arrêtés et avons eu la chance de nous entretenir un instant avec un promoteur et ce dernier nous a raconté qu'ils aménageaient progressivement Plaka pour y accueillir plus de touristes et vacanciers qui tendent à favoriser les îles ou le Sud, au Nord du pays.  
– C'est vrai que le Nord n'est pas aussi populaire que le reste de la Grèce...  
– Sais-tu que le prix de l'immobilier à Plaka est pour l'instant de la moitié de celui de Palerme ?  
– Non, je n'y ai jamais fait attention mais ce n'est pas une grande surprise en soi car il ne faudrait pas oublier que Plaka à côté de la ville de Palerme est de un, plus petite et de deux, historiquement insignifiante même si les crêtes Olympiennes n'en sont pas loin.  
– Ecoute, un restaurant italo-sicilien ici, c'est banal, c'est du "déjà vu" puisqu'il y en a tant mais là-bas, ça pourrait être considéré vaguement comme "exotique" et avec Bellinda, nous aurons moins de chance de nous casser la gueule. Si nous voulons acheter, c'est maintenant que nous devons le faire avant qu'il n'y ait une embellie du marché immobilier.  
Deathmask déposa son verre sur la table. Il se rapprocha du bord de sa chaise en croisant les doigts en une montagne cartilagineuse supportant son menton et réfléchissant, il dit à Dino :  
– Ok. Je vous comprends mais, que ce soit ici ou là-bas, si tu n'es pas en possession de la somme, tu es donc en négatif et ce dernier, ne va pas se transformer en positif juste par magie, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Tout à fait, voilà pourquoi j'ai accepté l'offre de Guido.  
Le Cancer fronça méchamment les sourcils en craquant ses articulations.  
– Quelle genre d'offre ?  
– Il est sur une affaire de contrebande... disons politique... il ne m'a donné aucun nom... de la drogue doit disparaître d'ici.  
– De quelle drogue parles-tu ?  
– De l'héroïne.*  
Le mot fut lancé en l'air et y voltigea un instant comme un nuage de poussières domestiques mais retomba aussi vite sur eux comme les particules d'une bombe radioactive.  
– De quoi... Tu me parles de came*? Fit Maschera en se redressant tout droit comme un automate sur son siège. T'es complètement fou ou quoi ?  
– Raffaele, je n'en suis ni vendeur, ni consommateur. Je suis là pour que le camion de surgelés parte bien d'un endroit qui me sera indiqué en temps voulu et ces kilos de merde hors de ma vue, je reçois la somme qui m'est nécessaire à nous exiler Bellinda et moi.  
– De surgelés, dis-tu ?  
– Oui, ils la planquent entre des sachets de fruits de mer.  
– Entre quoi ? Fit le Cancer en laissant tomber l'une de ses mains sur son visage.  
Puis, il lui fit un petit sourire, comme si il appréciait la légèreté de cette partie là de cette périlleuse aventure, pour finir en un éclat de rire nerveux.  
– Dans des sachets de fruits de mer, j'aurais tout entendu ! Et Agata, tu en fais quoi ?  
– Raffaele, elle est mariée et très implantée. Et puis, je suis certain qu'elle sera heureuse de venir te voir en Grèce. Lui répondit-il en le regardant sous ses cils.  
Dino vit l'expression d'amusement de son ami s'effacer et fut surpris de l'entendre lui demander avec une certaine froideur :  
– Et qu'en dit Bellinda de toute cette odyssée mafieuse pour finir héllénique?  
Il fit un geste de "bon ça va, quoi".  
– Après tout, elle sait que je me suis fait baptiser par la pointe d'un couteau et que j'ai brûlé une image pieuse... Elle veut partir aussi, nous étouffons ici, Raffaele.  
Le chevalier du Cancer se leva d'un bond et se pencha sur son ami en le giflant.  
– Crétin de patate !  
– Raffaele, nous sommes amis. Veux-tu arrêter de me donner des coups. Dit-il en repoussant le bras de son ami.  
– Nous le sommes, idiots ! Qui étaient les autres membres présents à cette ridicule cérémonie de la Nostra ?  
– Guido fut mon parrain et d'autres attendirent mais je ne suis ni certain de leurs noms ni même de leurs prénoms.  
Dans une colère qu'il essayait de contrôler, Deathmask lui en claqua une deuxième.  
– Grosse patate, ne voix-tu pas qu'il t'utilise assoiffé de la folie de ses grandeurs ?  
– C'est aussi ça l'organisation, il m'utilise peut-être, mais je les utilise également... J'ai besoin de cette argent et Raffaele, s'il te plaît cesse de me frapper parce que comme toi, je suis un homme et j'ai ma fierté.

Bellinda s'approcha d'eux.  
– Il est trop tard pour se disputer Raffaele, mieux vaut trouver une solution.  
– Il n'y a pas de solution puisqu'il est devenu un homme d'honneur, il devra honorer sa mission.  
– Et bien, passons alors à table, si vous le voulez bien.

Elle avait préparé des linguini alle vongole, une recette napolitaine à base de palourdes pour laquelle elle fut félicitée cependant, le goût de ce délicieux plat ne détendit en aucune façon l'atmosphère lourde qui régnait entre les garçons. Le dessert lui, évoquait plutôt la France, il était fait d'une pâte feuilletée abaissée garnie d'une crème pâtissière faite maison, décorée de groseilles rouges et d'un fin coulis de caramel qui aussitôt dans leurs assiettes fut ingurgité gloutonnement par les deux amis dans un calme, leur annonçant à tous les trois, une tempête.

Après le repas, ils repassèrent au salon, une pièce rectangulaire dont le centre était occupé par un canapé, deux fauteuils couleur marron, d'une table basse et comme d'accoutumée, ils prirent place sur le style cuir vieilli en continuant à savourer leur vin.  
– De l'héroïne. Répéta Deathmask en allumant un cigare.  
– Raffaele, nous ne sommes plus dans les années soixante, au temps des cigarettes améliorées des copains de Marseille. Actuellement, les Pays-Bas sont un réel challenge car de un, ils sont géographiquement assez proches de nous et de deux, ils deviennent carrément ouverts de nos jours et constatons qu'ils sont plutôt démocratiques dans la vente de drogues "douces". Aujourd'hui, l'organisation a besoin d'un trafic avec lequel elle pourra empocher des millions et crois-moi, bien qu'honnêtement Guido ne m'ait jamais rien dit, je pense qu'elle doit en assumer quatre-vingt pourcent de toute cette contrebande.  
– Ça ne m'intéresse pas mais, revenons plutôt à ton cas. Si j'ai bien compris ton ramage, tu te pointes, tu vérifies le contenu, elle part et tu ne touches à rien, c'est bien ça ?  
– Ça y ressemble, oui.  
– Ok ! Je peux te dire que d'ores et déjà, tu es sous ma tutelle que tu viens d'accepter volontiers.  
Ce ne fut pas une requête mais un ordre auquel Dino n'osa répondre négativement.  
– Que vas-tu faire Maschera ?  
– Garder un œil sur ce qu'il me reste de mon enfance... en toi.  
– Merci, Raffaele.  
– Pas de remerciement parce qu'ici à l'instant même, j'ai réellement l'envie de te trucider ! Si tu es toujours vivant, c'est que je te considère comme mon frère... Maintenant dis-moi, la cargaison doit partir quand et d'où ?  
– Dans deux jour et où ? Je le saurais le jour même car, moins nous en savons et mieux nous nous en porterons.

 _Deux jours après_

A l'intérieur d'un hangar typiquement briqué d'une petite usine de surgélation familiale du côté de Regia Corte, l'activité jaillissait de toute part. Sur des tréteaux boisés, les ouvriers de l'organisation trafiquaient les poches en plastique remplies de poudre beige en provenance d'Asie en y ajoutant une fine mixture de comprimés médicaux. Ces dernières furent par la suite dissimulées dans des boîtes qui leur étaient destinées entre les sachets de calamars cristallisés par le froid.

L'entièreté de la marchandise fut vérifiée par les soins de Dino et dès que les cartons furent approvisionnés de leurs articles légaux et illicites, ils furent fermés à l'aide de ruban adhésif. En attendant la deuxième phase de l'opération, les gars présents se mirent à jouer aux cartes jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit qui fut tristement elle, pluvieuse.

De grosses gouttes d'une flotte tiède tombèrent sur la région et s'agglutinant les unes aux autres, elles formèrent des mares dans lesquelles pataugeaient momentanément en courant, les bottines des hommes en charge qui embarquèrent la marchandise frauduleuse en meublant les porteurs de trois petites camionnettes à produits alimentaires périssables. Aussitôt à ras bord, portes doublement sécurisées, elles partirent en direction du port de Palerme pour Naples et puis, pour le reste de l'Europe.

Dino et Raffaele gardèrent un œil attentif toute la journée sur la besogne exigeante qui se déroula sans le moindre incident, ce que Deathmask trouva étrange. Il se tenait dans l'ombre sur le plancher de la mezzanine à côté du bureau du patron, une position stratégique au cas où des ennuis s'annonceraient. Pendant ce temps-là, Dino rêvassait parmi les manuels et contrairement à lui, il ne se posa pas trop de questions, heureux que leur tâche jusque là fut un réel succès. Il pouvait déjà palper la liasse d'argent nécessaire pour s'installer en Grèce.

Dans ces années-là, le juge Falcon* partit en guerre contre le crime organisé mais cette dernière fut avant tout déclarée entre différents gangs et les yeux fermés, le Cancer entendit au loin le ronflement de moteurs qu'il considérait comme étrangers puisqu'en attente d'aucune visite.  
Ouvertes, les énormes portes coulissantes de l'entrepôt, lui laissèrent de ses hauteurs tout le loisir d'épier ce qui se passait, non pas seulement entre leurs quatre murs mais également dehors. Soudainement, du coin de l'œil, il vit un gars au volant d'une voiture sombre à côté duquel un autre type semblait s'agiter comme un gosse capricieux examinant leur remue-ménage. L'automobile roulait à l'allure d'un escargot sur le parking avant de démarrer à nouveau sur les chapeaux de roue.

D'où ils sortaient, il n'en savait strictement rien mais une poignée de capo de la ville d'à côté vinrent les saluer ce qui ne fut pour lui en aucun cas un coup de théâtre proprement dit, il fallait s'attendre à ce genre d'éruption de la part de ces gens-là. Et une embuscade eut lieu, un peu tardivement car des cristaux d'héroïne, il ne restait plus que de fins nuages de "sucre roux" sur les tables.

En un éclair et sans que son protégé n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arriva, Deathmask sauta de son balcon, planqua brutalement Dino dans le recoin d'un débarras et confiné à l'abri derrière les barreaux de fer d'une providentielle petite muraille d'un portail, il lui demanda de ne pas bouger et de surtout bien la fermer.

Une tuerie déclenchée entre clans et familles emplissait les lieux d'un bruit terrifiant, des tirs fusaient de partout pendant qu'une radio invisible passait Adriano Celentano avec son célèbre "Svalutation".  
Cette vision cauchemardesque qui s'abattait devant lui, ne lui était ni imposée par le Sanctuaire ni commandée par Saga et elle n'était certes pas sienne car s'il était présent, ce n'était que pour la sauvegarde de son ami, ni plus ni moins. Il ne put toutefois contenir son irritation face à toute cette arrogance qui soufflait à nouveau autour de lui, bouclier humain pour cette fois en souvenir d'un autre temps.

Et dans toute cette confusion, celui qu'il prenait pour son frangin ne le vit pas traverser un voile de projectiles sur le _no man's land_ entre les deux lignes ennemies proche desquels des corps roulèrent sur le béton. Deathmask s'avança vers Dino pour être certain qu'il fusse en vie et malgré la puanteur que secrétait sa trouille, malgré la terreur qui se peignait sur son visage, contre toute attente, il le fut. Des autres, il n'en n'avait que faire, totalement désintéressé de leur condition d'idiots, incapables d'agir judicieusement dans leur vie, morts étouffés d'une manière ou d'un autre par les tentacules de la pieuvre par manque de lucidité.

Le bain de sang terminé, seuls deux types s'en allèrent s'écriant "Filons d'ici en vitesse". Le vrombissement d'une automobile crissant ses pneus s'envola dans l'anonymat, cependant le Cancer le doigt sur la bouche, fit signe à Dino de ne pas broncher car un intrus s'invitait à les investiguer.

Par terre, il n'y avait plus que quelques cadavres gisant dans leur sang. Les pieds sur le seuil de cet inhabituel repaire de malfrats, l'inconnu à un peu plus de quatre mètres d'eux dut probablement en voir un gigoter parce qu'il prit la liberté de s'engouffrer dans les entrailles de ce qui paraissait être maintenant une maison mortuaire. Face à deux défunts couchés par le hasard de leur mort l'un sur l'autre, il se pencha légèrement en tapant du pied le flanc du premier corps mollement aplati à même le sol et tout en s'armant, il l'étudiait d'une façon grotesque en ricanant. C'est là que des dizaines de pas dans son dos, Dino sortit de sa cachette, toujours clandestinement calfeutré par la carrure de l'étranger et en se courbant discrètement sur ses genoux, indistinctement, il crut reconnaître le jeune Giacomo.

Sur les rotules, le cœur battant la chamade et en dépit de sa panique grandissante, sans pour cela capituler car voulant le sauver, il empoigna adroitement l'une des armes abandonnées par son propriétaire en mourant. Dans le feu de l'action, sans s'en rendre compte, malhabilement il appuya sur la gâchette. Manifestement étonné par le déclic du calibre de l'ami du Cancer, le gars masqué sous son couvre-chef en laine cardée, pivota sur lui-même.

Fatalement, il changea la direction de son canon pour le pointer illico sur Dino. Une balle fut tirée. Il y avait longtemps que le Cancer ne s'affola de la sorte et véritablement consterné, levant son index, il la fit dévier faiblement de sa trajectoire et grâce à cette adresse acquise lors de son entraînement céleste, elle n'effleura, non pas par miracle mais par promptitude, que le bras de Dino qui tout en tremblant au même moment, venait de transpercer le cœur du type par la munition échappée du flingue qui vacillait encore entre ses mains.

L'étranger s'écroula, le crâne sur le bitume, ce qui l'acheva. Dino, les doigts pressés sur sa déchirure laissa tomber l'arme hors de sa poigne en poussant un hurlement de détresse.  
– Putana ! Tu l'as vu dévier ? Putana, j'ai eu de la chance encore un peu et elle m'envoyait de l'autre côté ! C'est un signe de la Madone!  
Il fit le signe de croix. Le Cancer lui répondit en demandant sèchement :  
– Non, je n'ai rien vu dévier et arrête avec tes délires ! Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas bouger ! Pourquoi, ne m'as-tu pas écouté ?

Deathmask ne fut pas dans une humeur à attendre une quelconque réponse et dans sa colère, il le frappa en plein nez, un filet de sang gicla sur la veste du mort. Dino fut de retour à genoux, les narines coulantes dans un tissus en papier et le taux d'adrénaline en afflux, il lui dit rapidement :  
– Cesse cela, veux-tu ! Et regarde en-dessous du macchabée, c'est le jeune Giacomo, je connais sa famille... Qu'aurais-je pu dire à ses parents ?  
– Qu'il a suivi un imbécile ! Lui fit remarquer le Cancer.  
Dans sa défaite, Dino soupira face à cette critique qui lui était lancée par un Raffaele qui observait le jeune garçon, constatant qu'en fait Dino disait vrai, il respirait toujours, difficilement mais il respirait.  
– Tu vois, il respire... Je ne pouvais pas le voir être achevé comme un animal, tu comprends ? Aide-moi à le soulever s'il te plaît, Raffaele.  
– Toi et tes histoires, vous allez bientôt me donner un nom de bon samaritain.  
– Tu as toujours été un ange gardien pour ma sœur et moi... à nous aider.  
– Dino, arrête tes conneries et file moi ce fameux coup de main.

En peine, il serrait les dents en murmurant quelques prières. Ils redressèrent premièrement celui dont l'existence avait foutu le camp et aussitôt qu'ils en furent débarrassé, ils purent poser leurs yeux sur ceux de Giacomo dont la vie s'accrochait apparemment bien à lui et dont les lèvres remuantes réclamèrent elles, sa mère.  
– On ne peut pas le laisser ici pour les carabiniers. Fit Dino.

Deathmask pesa le jeune homme et le hissa sur ses épaules.  
– Ses blessures sont laides.  
– Je n'en ai jamais vu des pareilles étant belles... Bon Dino, tu n'as pas fini avec tes crétineries ?  
Ils firent quelques pas ensemble.  
– Qu'allons-nous faire de lui, Maschera ?  
– Je vais à l'hôpital, il n'y a que là qu'on puisse faire quelque chose pour lui.  
– A l'hôpital, sans te faire voir ?  
– Ecoute, combien de fois devrais-je te dire que j'ai suivi un entraînement d'élite, ne t'en fais donc pas pour moi, personne n'aura vent de mes agissements et ça, c'est une promesse... Dino, pendant que je m'occupe de lui , tu rentres chez toi comme nous sommes venus par les petites rues sans t'arrêter, sans parler et tu te fais soigner par des gens de confiance... On se voit le plus tôt possible, ne m'appelle pas, c'est moi qui prendrait contact avec toi... va et repose toi.

Le Cancer se mit à courir et étant assez loin de son ami pour qu'il ne l'aperçoive pas, il traversa son aura cosmique pour se retrouver devant la fenêtre des urgences d'une clinique où il allongea sur une civière Giacomo et pressa ensuite le bouton d'appel puis, partit dans l'incognito de sa venue.

Titubant Dino regagna péniblement son domicile.

L'heure s'était enfuie comme tout le reste car de retour dans le hangar, il n'y avait plus âme qui vive, seules les tables sucrées de leur fard défendu étaient toujours debout. Il compta six dépouilles, gens qu'il ne connaissait pas mais c'en était fini d'eux.

Il pensa qu'il serait sage de faire disparaître toutes les preuves matérielles existantes et bien décidé de mettre à exécution ce projet, grâce à ses pouvoirs, il décrocha des câbles électriques mal fixés à leurs murs, les balança dans l'air pour les plonger dans les marres d'eau, créant des décharges par ci par là de lumières étincelantes violettes qui, frôlant l'équipement électrique, déclenchèrent un incendie qui ravagea le bâtiment en explosant.

Le travail fini, il retourna dans la maison de ses parents à Palerme.

 _Plus de Vingt-quatre heures passèrent_

Un médecin nourri de la Mafia prit soin de Dino tandis que le brasier avait finalement détruit l'entièreté de l'entrepôt et avec ses cendres, le peu de preuves qui aurait pu servir à incriminer Dino dans quoi que ce soit, furent évaporées de la surface de la terre. La presse quant à elle, relata l'affaire comme un énième règlement de compte entre gangs qui rendirent les magistrats furieux.  
Dans les bureaux de son beau-frère, Dino reçut sa toute première "Pizzo" ou dix pourcent de la marchandise qui elle voguait vers d'autres problèmes, plus les leurs.

L'ami d'enfance aurait voulu s'expatrier sans aucun délai mais le Cancer fut d'avis contraire car Giacomo était toujours lui, entre les mains de possibles difficultés qui pourraient-elles, les entacher. Certainement en ces temps précaires où la Mafia perdait du terrain face à une magistrature qui contre-attaqua le crime organisé en votant une loi pour la collaboration entre les mafieux et la justice. Le moindre de leur faux pas résulterait à des années d'emprisonnement.

N'étant toutefois pas simpliste, Deathmask savait éperdument bien qu'il n'y avait rien sur cette terre que l'argent ne puisse acheter et ils achetèrent tout bonnement le silence des parents de Giacomo qui survécut à ses blessures grâce à leur action de bravoure. Devenu leur fervent admirateur, la famille du jeune garçon honora la loi du silence.

Pour finir, ce fut le Cancer qui transféra leur magot vers la Grèce où aucune question ne lui fut posée. Après tout, le "noir" c'était courant et tant qu'il gonflait le produit intérieur brut du pays, où était le mal ?

 _Un an s'envola_

Et avec lui, Dino et Bellinda qui recherchèrent activement un bien immobilier. Ils en visitèrent pas mal en compagnie de Deathmask et de Giacomo, qui décida en dernière minute de les accompagner dans leur aventure par-delà les flots qui séparaient les Romains des Helléniques. La ville côtière de Plaka de Litóchoro fut il y avait plus de douze mois de cela, déjà choisie et face au Golf Thermaïque de la mer Egée dominée par l'Olympe, ils acquirent enfin un bâtiment à usage hôtelier et de ses murs naquirent la trattoria "Chez Dino"*.

 _Après Sog_

Deathmask passait ses journées démunies de son grade à visionner ses films préférés comme Braveheart tout en se prélassant dans son sofa et malgré que ce ne fut pas la meilleure des périodes qu'il ait vécu, il dût admettre que c'était réconfortant de savoir qu'il comptait dans la vie de Dino, de sa femme Bellinda et de Giacomo qui ne cessèrent tous de l'appeler sur son Nokia.  
Après une douche, il se décida à se montrer et s'en alla chez eux à Plaka où il fut agréablement surpris de constater que sa place de parking l'attendait toujours.

 _Chez Dino_

Il n'eut pas le temps de tourner la poignée de la porte qu'il fut accueilli par une accolade de Dino, son ami de toujours.  
– Raffaele, je suis heureux de te voir, je m'en suis fait pour toi.  
– Dino, tu sais fort bien que c'est inutile de s'en faire pour moi.  
– Giacomo nous a dit que vous aviez été envoyés en Australie puis en Scandinavie ?  
– Qui aurait pu dire qu'on se tuait là-bas alors qu'ici, il n'en est rien... Fit Bellinda en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue, lui souhaitant la bienvenue.  
Deathmask ne répondit rien, c'était de toute façon pas la peine, ils ne l'écouteraient pas comme d'habitude. Ils l'entraînèrent avec eux, le priant de s'installer à table, ce qu'ils faisaient de mieux.  
– Regarde Dino, comme il est devenu maigre. Lança Bellinda en pinçant l'os de la clavicule de l'épaule gauche du Cancer.  
– Et tes yeux Maschera, tu as les poches d'un cocker malheureux devant son bol vide... Enfin, Raffaele, parle-moi. L'implora Dino.

Attablé avec ses amis, le risotto à la crème aux champignons avait beau briller de mille saveurs dans leurs assiettes, il n'arrivait cependant pas à réchauffer l'ambiance amicale et le vin avait beau être goûteux, il n'arrivait toutefois pas lui, à leur délier les langues et certainement la sienne.

En laissant son esprit lui défiler des souvenirs endeuillés, Deathmask devant les têtes désolées de ses deux proches, avait toutes les peines du monde de porter en bouche la nourriture qu'il piqua avec sa fourchette et c'est Dino ne le reconnaissant plus, qui le rappela à la réalité.  
– Tu ne vas pas bien ça se voit, parle moi, s'il te plaît.  
– C'est en tout cas une histoire de fille. Répliqua Bellinda.  
– Instinct féminin ? Lui répondit le Cancer.  
Dino se secoua la chevelure comme pour se réveiller.  
– Hein, une fille ? Oh, ne vient pas nous dire que tu t'es entiché de l'une des libertines de chez Cléo... Enfin, ce ne sont pas des filles à s'amouracher...  
Le Cancer l'interrompit d'un rire brutal.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore chercher là comme bêtise. Chez Cléo, c'est un appel de la nature. Helena, puisque c'était son prénom, avec elle ce fut directement un autre appel, celui du cœur... Je n'ai... Je n'ai pas pu la sauver, elle est décédée... Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.  
Cet aveu plomba carrément l'atmosphère dans une humeur maussade. Dino regarda son ami du coin de l'œil, son visage était fermé, son regard se mouilla mais Deathmask resta digne en poussant sa bouchée entre ses lèvres.  
– Raffaele, nous sommes sincèrement désolés pour ta perte...

xxx

* **L'héroïne** (came, cassonade ou brown-sugar) **est une drogue illégale, interdite, dangereuse et** **mortelle.  
** * Falcone, fut un juge engagé dans la lutte antimafia mort depuis car, assassiné.  
*La trattoria est décrite dans "Litóchoro, renaissance d'un totem".


	8. Un conclave extraordinaire

8) Un conclave extraordinaire

Il eut beau sonner et frapper à la porte du numéro quatre. Or, Aphrodite attendit, mais en vain, que le Cancer vienne le laisser entrer. N'ayant franchement pas le temps pour ces plaisanteries enfantines, il scruta la façade et à pieds joints, d'un élégant bond, il se retrouva prestement sur la terrasse de son frère d'armes. Il avança tel un chat à pas feutrés vers la porte vitrée laissée entrouverte et tint la poignée tout en examinant son reflet dans le vitrage. " Parfait, comme toujours" fit-il en se caressant du bout des ongles le menton. Et poussant la boiserie délicatement, il y passa aussitôt la tête en posant cette question :  
– Deathmask, es-tu là ?

Personne ne lui répondit. A l'intérieur, il fut sauvagement attaqué par des relents qui lui picotèrent les narines. L'émanation nauséabonde fut telle qu'il crut être brûlé au visage mais courageux, il continua son chemin en se pinçant le nez avec les doigts. La première chose qu'il aperçut fut son compagnon de combat allongé dans son canapé en train de somnoler.  
Le poste de télévision était resté allumé et le chevalier des Poissons dût admettre qu'il y avait bien plus de vie à l'écran que dans la pièce dans laquelle il se tenait car, ni ses pas ni même les cris hormonaux de William Wallace, Robert de Bruce et de leur bande de potes en kilt, montrant leurs fesses aux anglais, ne réveillèrent le propriétaire des lieux.

La pièce ouverte à l'américaine ressemblait au panorama d'une bataille épique, culinairement parlant, sur le sol de laquelle reposait non pas de façon artistique, des articles de bouffe sans vie comme des boîtes de pizza graisseuses de la trattoria chez Dino, des éclats de verre, des bouteilles dont des dépôts noirauds collaient encore à leurs parois verdâtres, des sachets de chips chiffonnés mais aussi, des canettes de cola et de bière broyées en homicide volontaire dont le meurtrier laissa stupidement ses empreintes sur leurs carcasses en aluminium. Sans oublier, un plat d'os de ce qui dut être, fallait-il l'espérer, des pilons de poulet et des restes de pâtes, massacrés par le Cancer.  
La cuisine était elle encore bien pire. Une explosion eut probablement lieu, donnant naissance à une jungle dense de vaisselles, toutefois pas aussi romantique que celle qui fut décrite par l'écrivain Rudyard Kipling dans son "The Jungle Book" car, celle du Cancer fut plus proche d'un climat tropical non pas humide mais huileux.

La mission d'Aphrodite, qu'il accepta non pas dans la joie mais dans la nécessité, fut d'atteindre la poignée du châssis se trouvant à côté de la machine à café tachetée de son marc, pour pivoter la double vitre et d'aérer ainsi, l'environnement hostile du crabe. Et pour ce faire, l'intrépide dut se frayer un passage entre des chaises habillées de linges sales, d'une table envahie de bols, de deux boîtes de céréales, de tranches de pain rassis d'attendre d'être beurrés par le laitage d'une motte laissée elle aussi au triste sort d'une solitude imposée... Quant à l'évier, il était camouflé par la construction d'une œuvre d'art moderne présentant un arbre fait de casseroles, d'assiettes et de couverts emboités les uns aux autres s'élevant vers le plafond.

L'odeur infestant l'endroit y était véritablement insoutenable et Aphrodite fut heureux de pouvoir respirer l'air frais qui se répandait progressivement dans la première partie de l'appartement.

C'en était assez ! Il était grand temps de réveiller sa majesté aux pinces d'or. Le chevalier des Poissons donna quelques gentils coups de pieds au bas du sofa en demandant poliment :  
– Deathmask réveille-toi, s'il te plaît.

Combien de temps il resta à dormir, il n'en savait rien mais, écoutant au loin une satanée voix lui ordonnant quelque chose, à qui ? A lui ? Il se remua violemment en essayant de repousser la personne qui maintenant, le secouait.  
– Laissez-moi dormir.

Puis, il grogna et lutta contre son assoupissement en revenant peu à peu à lui. Sa tête le fit souffrir et sa bouche était elle, sèche de l'alcool qu'il descendit d'une traite avant de se coucher. Il ouvrit les paupières, actuellement conscient qu'il venait probablement d'envoyer un coup à quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un, était Aphrodite.  
– Marie-Antoinette, fiche-moi la paix !

Le crabe, en lui montrant son dos, se retourna dans l'espoir de retrouver les songes qu'il quitta brusquement lorsqu'il fut maltraité par le chevalier des Poissons qui lui, répétait "Marie-Antoinette" en boucle dans la tête en le maudissant et en dépit de l'opinion que certains alimentaient à droite et à gauche à l'égard de son esprit combatif, dans un grondement tremblant de colère, il hurla en le bousculant brutalement :  
– Crétin de gueux, je te demande de te réveiller sur le champ avant que je ne me fâche réellement !

Le Cancer recroquevillé mâchait des paroles aigres non audibles envers son frère d'armes.  
– Ça va, arrête de me secouer comme ça, pour une fois que mes cauchemars me foutaient la paix ! Bon sang ! Que me veux-tu Aphrodite ?  
– Désolé pour tes rêves, Cancer... C'est Aiolos qui m'envoie.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore celui-là ?  
– Le Sagittaire en fonction, celui-là comme tu dis, se demande pourquoi hier tu n'étais pas de retour dans ton temple comme convenu ?

Deathmask se redressa.  
– Hier ? Le gars m'a demandé de déguerpir sagement pour quinze jours, c'est ce que j'ai fait.  
– Aujourd'hui, nous en sommes le seizième… de cette fuite.  
Il se leva en grimaçant et obtempérant, il se traîna vers le robinet pour se remplir un verre d'eau.  
– Seize ? Je n'ai pourtant pas vu le temps passer mais qu'une chose soit claire entre nous, je ne suis pas en fuite ! C'est lui qui m'a obligé de décamper...  
– Parce que tu t'es comporté de façon abjecte envers une personne nous offrant son aide.  
Il rit.  
– Le type a eu la trouille de sa vie.  
– De cela, j'en suis certain mais vois où ton action t'a conduit...  
– Ici, chez moi.

Aphrodite se tut pour ne pas envenimer un débat qui ne servirait pas à grand-chose d'autre qu'un nouveau dérapage de la part du crabe.  
– Ecoute, je suis ici pour t'emmener car demain, c'est le jour de l'élection et Athéna sera de retour dès ce soir. On nous attend mais avant tout, je pense qu'une douche t'est méritée et te fera le plus grand bien.  
– Franchement, ne serais-tu pas en train de me dire que je pue ?  
– Certainement, oui. Lui répondit-il tout radieux.  
Le cancer leva un bras en l'air pour respirer la fragrance que lui évoquait ses aisselles. Il secrétait effectivement de la sueur qu'un singe lui même ne connaissait pas.  
– Je n'ai pas peur de la flotte, je présume qu'elle me fera le plus grand bien.  
– Je suis heureux de l'apprendre !  
Il s'en alla vers la salle de bain en se balançant comme une momie. Aphrodite, lui pendant ce temps là, s'installa sur l'une des chaises d'été qui garnissaient la plate-forme, écoutant la merveilleuse musique du jet d'eau qui s'écoulait dans l'autre pièce.

xxx

A la hauteur du chemin des Pèlerins, le Cancer appela son armure et s'en arma.  
– Deathmask, je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à la jeune Helena et crois-moi lorsque je te dis que j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire plus et la sauver.  
– Je sais Aphrodite et je t'en remercie.  
– Te sens-tu mieux, dors-tu ?  
– Je ne goûte que très peu au sommeil du moins la nuit.  
– Ça se voit, tu es tout cerné autour des yeux... Tu sais, je dois être franc avec toi, j'aurais également aimé la connaître.  
– Honnêtement regarde-toi et regarde-moi... C'est moi qu'elle aurait aimé et non, toi !  
– Présomptueux !  
Ils se mirent à rire.  
– Au fait... Je suis désolé de m'être moqué de toi en t'appelant Marie-Antoinette...  
– Oh, ça aurait pu être pire.  
– Ah bon, comme quoi ?  
– Comme son époux, Louis XVI par exemple.  
– Pourquoi ?  
– Parce que moi, monsieur du Cancer, je suis beau, ce qui n'était pas son cas.  
– Présomptueux, c'est ça ?  
– Ah ! Ah ! Tu sais, certains de ses portraits n'étaient royalement pas flatteurs et en plus, il a fini guillotiné.  
– Elle aussi, non ?  
– Merde, j'y avais pas pensé !

De l'autre bout du rivage, les gens du bourg entendirent des pas mêlés à des rires et arrivés sur la terre sacré de leur Déesse :  
– Amis ? Fit Aphrodite en lui tendant la main.  
– Famille. Lui répondit Deathmask par une accolade.  
 _  
Election Pontificale_

Il y a bien longtemps de cela, les fidèles croyaient que le conclave se déroulait sous la haute direction de l'esprit du plus grand des Dieux, Zeus, seigneur des lieux par delà les crêtes du mont Olympe qui entouraient Litóchoro.

La corruption qui régna sous l'ère Saga fut nettoyée mais laissa place au désastre de se retrouver sans Pope ce qui fut par ailleurs, une innovation répertoriée dans les annales du Sanctuaire.

Le premier des Gémeaux ne proposa aucunement sa candidature au trône pontifical au nom de la morale et affronta dignement les accusations "athéniennes" dues à sa culpabilité d'actions passées.

Aiolos fut défavorable à sa propre candidature, tout simplement parce qu'il était certes prêt à assumer son rôle de chevalier mais, aspirait à vivre aux côtés d'une famille qui s'élargissait à vue d'œil. Son petit frère était secrètement amoureux de l'Aigle et loin d'être dupe, il savait fort bien le jeune Pégase dévoué à leur Déesse et dévoué fut le mot le plus poli qui lui traversa l'esprit à cet instant-là et comment oublier les yeux ambres noisettes de Seika ?

Toutefois son refus pourrait bien faire esclandre au sein même de la chevalerie et y provoquer une rupture politico-religieuse-militaire et consommée, cette dernière ne ferait qu'empirer les relations diplomatiques avec les instances mondiales et divines, dont il avait certes horreur. Et, elle envenimerait sans aucun doute les liens que nouaient si difficilement certains chevaliers entre eux.

Mais voilà, un chevalier d'Or devait poursuivre une politique d'intérêt de sauvegarde de la race humaine avant ses considérations personnelles et à ce titre, malgré ses réserves, il accepta que son nom soit cité en tant que candidat cependant, il implora la Déesse pour qu'une élection n'eut pas lieu à main levée comme ce fut le cas dans l'Antiquité mais plutôt de l'une comparable à celles qui se déroulaient dans les civilisations modernes, là-bas bien plus loin que le chemin des Pèlerins.  
Face à ce péril politiquement religieux, les atermoiements devaient cesser sur le champ et Athéna confirma sa position d'autorité en accablant le Bélier par sa candidature qu'elle lui imposa in extrémis.

Un scrutin céleste eut lieu dans le plus grand des temples, celui de la Déesse. La pièce qui fut choisie pour cette extraordinaire suffrage, fut celle architecturalement néoclassique plutôt romantique où Athéna renfermait des vestiges antiques en provenance de toutes les fouilles archéologiques ayant eu légalement lieu en Grèce.

Grâce aux fluctuations favorables des produits financiers de la fédération Kido-Graad, elle put ainsi racheter au musée national des épigraphies représentant dans leurs couleurs vives, la vie de ses sujets. Leurs murs furent ainsi à nouveau ornés de fresques comme celles d'une naissance, d'un pêcheur avec sa prise, de combats héroïques, d'un pan totalement décoré par une scène mythique d'un mariage au cours duquel la mariée reçut des cadeaux et de celui de lamentations face à la mort. Au centre de ce cycle de la vie, se tenait une amphore iconographique d'Athéna avec l'un des plus grand héros qu'elle eut connu en Héraclès entrant dans l'Olympe en sa compagnie.

Après l'acratisma*, l'un des musiciens du Sanctuaire, annonça par les sons venteux de sa trompette d'hérauts* l'élection pontificale et un par un, les chevaliers d'Or ainsi que les deux aux grades d'Argent furent appelés à déposer un bulletin de vote dans la jarre. Après la venue du dernier chevalier en Jabu de la Licorne, mandataire désigné par les autres chevaliers de Bronzes empêchés, Shaka s'enferma avec la Déesse et à l'aide d'un calame grava sur un tesson rendu public, le nom du nouveau Pontife : Aiolos.

Le vœu tant caressé par la Déesse de voir son Sanctuaire expié de péchés se concrétisa en ce choix car, son favori fut élu. Ce fut le sage Dohko, chevalier d'Or de la Balance à qui l'honneur revint de proclamer publiquement la naissance de cette nouvelle espérance en le nom du Saint Sagittaire.

Dohko sur le haut du perron du temple d'Athéna annonça :  
 _  
" Gloria Eterna ! Nous avons un Grand Pope ! Le bien aimé, Aiolos, chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire vient d'être élu représentant sur terre d'Athéna."  
_  
Soulevant le tesson en main, il s'écria :  
 _  
"Papas Aiolos I."  
_ "Gloria Eterna Athena !"

Se rendant à la bibliothèque privée de sa Grandeur, Seika suivit une longue allée et poussa la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Aiolios. Ses yeux tombèrent tout de suite sur lui. Il était de très belle taille et il possédait cette chevelure châtain foncé bouclée rappelant un peu celle des statues grecques aux corps libres qui furent représentées tout au long des siècles. Debout à côté de la fenêtre, il nourrissait l'oiseau qu'elle sauva de la mort et qui revenait leur gazouiller ce que le vent indiscret lui chuchotait. Elle s'avança vers lui, il avait les lèvres serrées, il pivota et la fixa.  
– Pourquoi diable ont-ils voté pour moi ?  
Cette question lui fut claquée à la figure comme un coup de fouet. Seika demeura un instant muette sous sa stupéfaction pour ensuite lui répondre en lui avouant :  
– Parce qu'ils croient en toi... en vous votre Sainteté. Lui répondit-elle en s'inclinant.  
– Seika, ne t'adresse plus jamais à moi de la sorte !  
– Je tiens seulement compte du protocole auquel vous... tu as actuellement droit.  
– Je suis et resterais un homme ordinaire et toi, je te dispense de toute étiquette envers ma personne.  
Seika le considéra un instant avec étonnement.  
– Je ne suis pas certain que le rôle de Grand Pope soit fait pour moi...  
– Et pourtant, je suis prête à parier qu'il te siéra à merveilles... dois-je nettoyer mon pupitre ?

Elle fit quelques pas pour débarrasser les objets qui traînaient sur ce qui fut son bureau. Elle se pencha pour emplir un carton, Aiolos la prit subitement par les épaules et la tourna vers lui.  
– Non, ne fais pas ça... La routine popale me serait maintenant impossible sans toi.  
Consciente qu'il prit la liberté de poser ses mains sur son corps, celui-ci vibrait de toute part et son visage si proche de son torse, la fit rougir.  
– Tu es attendu.  
Il la lâcha aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait saisie.  
– A merveille, c'est ce que tu as dit ?  
A entendre ses paroles, elle crut entendre les battements de son propre cœur. Il lui prit la main et la lui effleura de ses lèvres.  
– C'est ce que j'ai dit...  
Elle fit une révérence et s'en alla en courant. Aiolos lui, dut se rendre au pavillon balnéaire où les prêtresses mélangèrent de l'huile bénite à l'eau et après plusieurs prières, ce bain purificateur fut prêt à recevoir le corps du fraîchement élu pontife.

xxx

La cité-dortoir du camp militaire de Litóchoro s'était transformée pour vingt-quatre heures en hôtel de dignitaires représentant l'humanité.

Plus tard dans la salle du trône, Athéna honorait de gratifications les invités civils jugés religieusement et politiquement influençables, qui se pressaient devant elle, lui témoignant le respect qui lui était dû. Elle était très belle dans sa longue robe ivoire dont le corsage s'ornait d'une ceinture en or, agrémentée de pierres précieuses et face à l'arrivée d'Aiolos, elle se leva et sceptre en main, elle l'accueillit parmi les siens.  
– Approche chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire.

Devant toute la chevalerie d'Or, de celle des autres rangs présents et des convives, débuta la cérémonie d'adoubement lors de laquelle la Déesse offrit une "accolade" de trois coups du plat de son sceptre sur l'épaule d'Aiolos prosterné à genoux en lui demandant :  
– En remplissant tes fonctions de Pope, tu resteras fidèle à l'enseignement du Sanctuaire me représentant sur cette planète que tu protègeras en combattant le mal avec acharnement au nom de la justice. Aiolos, le jures-tu solennellement ?

Un genou sur le sol, le torse vertical, la main sur la cuisse droite, il répondit à haute voix :  
– Déesse Athéna. Votre Majesté, c'est avec dévotion que je jure solennellement de rester fidèle à votre enseignement et à celui de votre Sanctuaire, haut lieu combattant le mal en votre nom et en celui de la justice et cela, je le déclare, avec acharnement.  
Athéna lui offrit sa main droite, il l'effleura.  
– Redresse-toi, Grand Pope.

Debout, il fit marche arrière pour ne pas tourner le dos à la Déesse et s'inclina.  
Elle fit un signe aux Saintia de s'approcher avec la toge du pontife, l'en habillèrent au-dessus de sa tunique et dès qu'il fut paré du casque d'investiture Corinthien ouvert, Athéna le présenta à tous en tant que :  
– Papas Aiolos I !

Le Sagittaire s'inclina et l'assemblée s'écria : " Papas Aiolos ! Gloria Eterna Athena !".

Un premier cortège composé de Ichi de l'Hydre, de Ban du Petit Lion, de Geki de la Grande Ourse, de Nachi du loup, tous habillés en civil furent emmenés par Jabu, chevalier de la Licorne à gravir la chaîne de l'Olympe pour en acquérir le Mont en y plantant un drapeau. Et, traversant le chemin des Pèlerins, le jeune homme de la Licorne tonnait les mêmes paroles que celles qui furent prononcées plus tôt par celui de la Balance.

 _" Gloria Eterna ! Nous avons un Grand Pope ! Le bien aimé, Aiolos, chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire vient d'être élu représentant sur terre d'Athéna. Gloria Eterna, Papas Aiolos I. Gloria Eterna Athéna ! "_

Les villageois de Litóchoro eux, prenaient toute cette distraction pour un folklore et considéraient avec humour ces gens-là en tant que secte religieuse.

Pendant ce temps-là au colisée, une ferveur populaire accueillit la Déesse, son Pope et leur suite. Les plus vieux citoyens du bourg portèrent chacun une branche d'olivier tandis que quelques jeunes filles à la fraîcheur de leurs vies, arrivèrent corbeille en main débordantes d'offrandes.  
Les libations, les prémices et les gâteaux, toutes ces donations furent déposées sur l'autel. Un sacrificateur arriva avec deux génisses*, chacune coiffée d'une guirlande de feuillages. L'orge fut frottée sur la tête d'un des bovins qui fut ensuite, tranchée et dont quelques poils de son front furent immolés, la fumée vers les cieux. La bête fut dépecée pour y examiner ses organes et après leur étude théologique, ils furent conférés comme "bienfaisants" et grâce à cela, le deuxième animal ne fut pas sacrifié.

Tous s'inclinèrent devant la Déesse en répétant des prières, remerciant Athéna de toutes ses actions de grâce envers l'homme et sa société.

Des cuisiniers du mess archaïque préparèrent le repas traditionnel confectionné d'un ensemble de plats composés d'olives, de petits pains, de calamars, de bœuf en tranche, de lapin à la sauce tomate, de légumes, de raisins, de figues, de dattes, de miel, de laitages divers qui leur furent servis dans des coupelles creuses à l'ancienne.  
Les mets furent arrosés de vin coupé à l'eau et tout en grignotant des petits biscuits salés, les garçons, de tradition, offrirent aux filles une couronne de fleurs. En remerciement d'avoir veillé sur le Sanctuaire en leur absence, Milo présenta à Shaina une couronne faite de fleurs de pommiers et Aiolia fit de même à l'égard de Marine qui reçut, elle, l'une faite de fleurs de cerisiers. Elles les remercièrent embarrassées, n'ayant toujours pas pris conscience de leur retour.

Après avoir dépassé Prionia, à plusieurs heures à vol d'oiseau du sol sacré, au-delà des restes de coulées neigeuses, parmi les pierres qui roulèrent en petites chutes, Jabu hissait fièrement le drapeau au symbole du sceptre "Athénien" de la Déesse sur le sommet du Mont Olympe informant les Dieux que le Sanctuaire avait été épuré de tout vice par l'élection pontificale d'Aiolos I.

Bien qu'animée par le chant des muses présentes à chaque fête, Athéna au centre des réjouissances de ce jour, la célébration ne tourna pas en beuverie par respect pour cette dernière. Toutefois une lampadédromia, une course aux flambeaux prit place.

Et ils furent tous de retour au colisée. Aiolos ne participa pas à l'épreuve physique et resta aux côtés de la Déesse et de Shaka dans la tribune du haut.  
– Qui prend les paris ? Demanda Dohko.  
– D'ordinaire, c'est Deathmask mais il était tellement ivre qu'Aldébaran la reconduit dans son temple et à l'heure qu'il est, il doit roupiller... Donc, c'est Kiki qui s'en occupe. Lui répondit Aphrodite.  
– Camus, tu mises tout sur moi ? Lui demanda Milo.  
– Absolument pas ! Ton trot ressemble à une dinde s'enfuyant d'un repas de Noël...  
– Salaud !  
– Ça va, on a saisi qu'il ne fallait pas parier sur Milo. Rigola Kiki.  
– Ah ! Ah !  
– C'est pas grave, c'est lui qui récoltera le plus grand nombre de pétales lancées par les filles. Fit remarquer Aldébaran de retour.  
– Ou Saga ou Aphrodite. Fit maussadement Dohko.  
Voyant la tristesse dans son regard, le Taureau lui mit un coup sur l'épaule, ce qui fit tournoyer le plus court sur jambes de tous sur lui-même.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la Déesse, Kiki proposait au bon peuple : _" Les paris sont ouverts et commencent à trois drachmes la mise ! Miser sur votre chevalier préféré !"  
_ Le bruit des pas des filles courant vers lui le fit pivoter sur lui-même et il les salua de sa muraille de dents.  
 _"Allez mesdemoiselles, ne soyez pas embarrassées et assurez vos arrières, dit-il en riant, en pariant sur le gagnant de vos rêves ! "  
_ Kiki, le petit rigolo était planté et elles, jolis oiseaux du paradis l'entouraient en ondulant, criant les prénoms de leurs seigneurs.  
– Regardez Saga ! Imaginez, les muscles de son fessier... Mais, imaginez-le les filles ! Regardez ses quadriceps... Il va gagner. Je mise tout sur lui.  
– Ok, tout sur Saga.

Son prénom volant jusqu'à ses oreilles tendues, le Gémeau présenta à son public féminin en émoi devant lui quelques poses de culturisme. Debout face à elles, il choisit son côté droit leur montrant son meilleur bras fléchi en angle droit et avec son autre main il agrippa son poignet. Il performa une flexion de la jambe et du biceps et il contracta les muscles de la cuisse présentée, de ses mollets ainsi que ceux de sa poitrine en la faisant ressortir.

« Saga ! Quel physique ! » Criaient-elles.

Dohko voyant les belles n'en faire qu'à leur tête, lui fit paravent et se mit à déployer son dos, les mains sur sa taille et les coudes écartés sur la pointe des pieds.  
– Ne m'oubliez pas, les filles !  
– Dohko ! Fit Aldébaran. S'il te plaît Balance, comportes-toi un tant soit peu dignement.  
– Taureau, amuse-toi et fais plaisir à ton public. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on puisse poser nos yeux sur autant de jolis visages prêts à se laisser dévorer sans pour cela nous soumettre à des promesses que nous ne pourrons de toute façon pas tenir.  
– Et, tu trouves ça honorable ?  
– Aimer sans donner sa parole sur quoi que ce soit, s'appelle être honnête, Taureau.  
Aldébaran baissa la tête.  
– Parce que nous savons que nous ne vivrons pas heureux jusqu'à notre fin, quelle qu'elle soit mais jusque là, il nous faudra vivre honnêtement certes, mais vivre.  
Croyant que ce fut en admiration devant lui, il souriait à toutes ces coquettes gloussant un prénom qui lui arriva et qui ne fut le sien.

« Milo ! » Hurlaient-elles.

Dohko se retourna en grimaçant.  
– Scorpion ! Arrête de me faire de l'ombre !  
– C'est pas ma faute si tu dois te mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour être vu, Balance. Lui lança-t-il en souriant excessivement  
– Ah ! Ah ! Tu peux faire mieux ?  
– Certainement !

Face aux muses s'étant rapprochées de lui, Milo, les jambes légèrement distantes l'une de l'autre, leva les deux bras à la hauteur des ses épaules et effectua une flexion des coudes, les mains fermées et tournées vers le bas il leur envoya un clin d'œil.  
– Ne faites pas comme Camus, les filles et pariez toutes sur moi !

Tandis que certains s'adonnaient au culte de leur apparence, Marine s'approcha d'Aiolia pour lui tendre une fleur de la tiare de cerisiers qu'il lui dédia un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Le Lion l'accepta en la remerciant.  
– Camus, penses-tu que ça veuille dire ce que ça veut dire ?  
– Quoi ? Que me chantes-tu là, Aiolia ?  
– Lorsque nous sommes revenus, je suis allé lui dire bonjour... Tu sais, je pensais que ça lui aurait fait plaisir de voir que j'étais bien vivant... Eh bien, elle m'a mis carrément un coup de poing sur le crâne. Tu te rends compte ?  
– Carrément, c'est ça ?  
– Arrête de te moquer de moi !  
– Aiolia... Ne t'a-t-elle pas dit que Milo l'avait rencontrée...  
Le Lion l'arrêta.  
– Et, il lui a soufflé le prénom de Lyfia, c'est ça ?  
– Hum …

Le Verseau n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Aiolia s'était rué sur le Scorpion afin de le corriger. Milo pavanait toujours aussi glorieusement devant les demoiselles en amour pour lui.  
– Milo !  
Le Scorpion fixa son ami.  
– Viens pas les faire fuir…  
– T'es qu'une ordure, Camus viens de te balancer ! Tu n'avais aucun droit de parler d'Asgard à Marine...  
– Moi ? Fit-il jouant les innocents.  
Une petite dispute prit son envol par des bousculades. Ils furent priés, séance tenante, tous deux par Mû de s'écarter l'un de l'autre car, ce comportement n'avait aucun lieu de paraître en ce jour de règne.

En peplos grecs et gros ceinturons de cuir et pieds nus, les chevaliers d'Or, à l'exemption du Cancer qui se trouvait chez lui et de Shaka, qui ne participait en aucun cas à cette exposition populiste, même pour Athéna elle-même, furent presque tous en position de starting block s'étirant leurs muscles. Des hoplites leur apportèrent des flambeaux allumés.

Et sur leurs gardes d'un départ imminent des athlètes, Marine et Shaina assises à la troisième rangée des marches de l'amphithéâtre, bavardaient entre elles.  
– Shaina, tu es donc restée ?  
– Hum.  
– Ce genre d'amusements ne te plaît guère d'habitude. Moi, je me demande ce qui a bien pu arriver à notre petite blasée d'Ophiuchus pour qu'elle ne parte même plus l'air indigné sous quelques satires lancées adroitement à notre égard... Hum ?  
– Hum.  
– Oh Shaina ! Arrête avec tes "Hum", c'est agaçant à la longue.  
– Je suis restée bien que lasse de tout ce cirque pour voir à quoi pourrait bien ressembler la défaite cuisante de ton matou...  
Marine roula les yeux et eut un rire bref.  
– Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fermée ?  
– En effet, pourquoi...  
La taquine de Marine se mit à réfléchir.  
– Parce que... Hum, au fait, pourquoi ne pas offrir une fleur à Milo...  
– N'as-tu aucune autre question à me poser que celle là ?  
– Disons qu'avec Aiolia et quelques autres, nous savons qu'il s'était lié... Comment puis-je dire ? De connaissance avec toi, non ?  
– Marine ! Qui peut bien être le serpent entre nous deux ? Parfois, tu sais, je me le demande...  
– C'est juste un petit cadeau de bonne chance, rien de plus.  
– Leur résurrection n'est humainement pas possible. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
– Que tu changes bien trop vite de sujet à mon goût !  
– Ne veux-tu pas être embrassée ?  
– Dépendre de quelqu'un, c'est ça dont tu me parles ?  
Marine soupira.  
– Shaina ... Franchement, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est aimée dans son lit que tout repose sur cette personne.  
– Tu ne m'as pas répondu.  
– Casse-pieds ! C'est évident que ce n'est pas humainement possible mais, en tant que chevaliers et chevalières de la Déesse de la guerre, nous faisons communément partie de l'impossible, "mortellement" parlant.  
Shaina piqua de son ongle la joue de Marine.  
– C'est toi l'Aigle ?  
– Qui veux-tu que se soit ?  
– J'ai bien cru un instant que tu t'étais travestie en Shaka...  
– Avec les yeux ouverts ? Lui répondit-elle en écarquillant grand les yeux.  
Elles se mirent à rire.

De retour, les hérauts annoncèrent les noms des coureurs.  
– Attention messieurs, vous ne pouvez concourir avec vos pouvoirs cosmiques. Cette épreuve doit rester physiquement naturelle. Les informa le disciple du Bélier.

Et les garçons en ligne empoignant leur torche levée vers les cieux, derrière une corde de départ tenue par deux hoplites attendirent le signal de départ qui fut donné par Kiki et le stadio commença sur le sol en terre battue d'une longueur de près de deux cent mètres. Ils s'élancèrent sous les cris d'encouragement de leur public.  
– Quel dommage qu'on ne puisse pas prendre de photo sur le sol sacré. Regarde moi ça Shaina, on dirait que les étoiles ont fuit le ciel pour se mêler à nous. Fit une Marine charmée par le spectacle des torches courantes.  
– Quel lyrisme !  
L'aigle pivota en lui tirant la langue.  
– Gamine !  
Vu la tête de son amie, Shaina poursuivit :  
– C'est bon, ça va ! J'admets que c'est chouette tous ces beaux garçons transformés en bougeoirs !  
– Chouette, seulement ?  
– Attrayant ?  
– Déjà mieux.  
Shaina fit un clin d'œil à son amie.

Le poids d'Aldébaran et l'attitude d'Aphrodite les ralentit et les placèrent derniers.  
– Dohko, bon sang ! Tu as manqué de brûler ma chevelure ! Lui hurla un Aphrodite en colère.  
– Désolé mais par Athéna, Poissons, cesses de faire voltiger tes cheveux dans tous les sens comme si tu tournais dans un spot publicitaire !  
– Je ne vois absolument pas ce que tu veux dire Balance…  
Dohko en avait par-dessus la tête de son comportement et partit voyant le Taureau plié, les mains sur les hanches.  
– Qu'as-tu eu Aldébaran ?  
– Un point de côté.  
– Tu manges de trop et tu ne bois surtout pas assez d'eau.  
– Docteur Dohko, c'est ça ?  
– Non, mais te connaissant un peu, tu dois avouer que je ne suis pas loin d'un diagnostic correct ?  
– Je suppose. Je suis de toute façon bon joueur.

La compétition enfantine entre le Scorpion et le Lion, leur fit perdre tout espoir de se retrouver sur les marches du podium en étant dument éliminés de par leur comportement inapproprié, oubliant toute dignité envers la Déesse.

La deuxième place revint à Mû qui s'obstina amicalement à ne pas voir son ami Dohko lui voler une place sur l'estrade des gagnants. En troisième place s'annonça Saga qui se tut en restant distingué. Camus arriva quatrième et Dohko cinquième.

– Le vainqueur est Shura ! Bravo mon vieux, quel caractère conquérant ! Cria Kiki.  
– Fallait s'en douter ! Il court comme l'une de ses chevrettes ! Dit la vieille Irma du café d'en bas.  
– Tu m'as mis des bâtons dans les roues !  
– Milo, que vas-tu encore chercher là mon vieux... tu as tout simplement pris quelques kilos... C'est pas grave en soi mon gros...  
– Aiolia ...

Mais il fut interrompu par Aiolios qui descendit les escaliers en compagnie d'Athéna qui déposa sur la tête du Capricorne une couronne d'oliviers, qui se tenait droit et méritoire.  
– Toutes nos félicitations, chevalier du Capricorne.  
– Je suis honoré d'avoir pu être le champion de votre Majesté en ce mémorable jour.

Avant de prendre congé avec le Grand Pope et le chevalier le plus proche de Dieu, Athéna fut charmée d'accepter l'invitation d'Aphrodite.  
– Eh bien, à demain après le déjeuner, Aphrodite. Nous accompagneras-tu à la roseraie, Camus ? Demanda Athéna au Verseau.  
– J'en serais ravi, votre Majesté. Lui répondit-il en s'inclinant.

Aiolos s'éloigna avec la Déesse et Shaka. Aiolia, lui s'approcha du groupe des filles.  
– Vous venez arroser ça avec nous à la taverne du bourg ?  
La vue de Shaina au milieu des autres demoiselles fut une surprise pour le Scorpion car on savait très bien qu'elle considérait ce genre de jeux aussi négativement que Shaka.  
– Tu viens avec nous, Shaina ?  
Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Marine lui répliqua positivement.  
– Tu t'es métamorphosée en l'Ophiuchus, l'Aigle ?  
– Non mais je sais qu'elle meurt d'envie de savoir si tu es réellement en vie.  
La regardant, Milo rencontra ses grands yeux verts. Ne sachant quoi lui dire, elle se tut . Il lui prit la main et la déposa sur son cœur.  
– N'aie crainte Shaina, je ne suis pas un mort-vivant, ni les autres d'ailleurs... Tu peux nous accompagner, rien de fâcheux ne t'arrivera.

Devant eux, le pauvre Kiki fut pris d'assaut par les cris d'oisillons féminins en colère.  
– Pourquoi Saga n'a-t-il pas gagné ?  
– Mais, qu'est-ce que j'en sais les filles... Regardez Shura, il n'est pas mal dans son genre, non ? Il a des muscles aussi, non ?  
Tout sauf heureuses, elles restèrent muettes, les sourcils arqués.  
– Et puis, soyez heureuses parce que je pense qu'il va inviter quelques unes d'entre vous pour lui donner son bain. Fit le moustique.  
– Vrai ?  
– Oui, c'est vrai. Voyez, il part. Vite ! Il faut que vous le rattrapiez !.

« Saga ! »

Elles coururent auprès du Gémeau et se mirent à converser avec lui tout en marchant. Le fortuné Kiki fut enchanté d'en être quitte. Un deuxième groupe de coquettes le questionna :

– Et notre argent ?  
– C'est le Verseau et Irma qui ont empochés quasiment l'entièreté des mises parce qu'ils ont joué le tout sur Shura... C'est pas ma faute, s'ils le connaissent !  
– Et la bourse dans tes mains, le morveux ?  
– J'ai bien le droit à une commission, non ? Allez voir Camus …  
"Camus !" Crièrent-elles.  
– Je sens que le Verseau va passer un bon moment avec ses admiratrices Dit Kiki à Dohko qui haussa les épaules.  
Elles prirent le bras du Verseau et du Capricorne, s'en allant tous prendre un verre.

xxx

Alors que Jabu et sa petite troupe s'arrêtèrent chez Gregorios à Litóchoro afin de se restaurer avant de revenir au Sanctuaire, une intempérie non prévue par les services météorologiques déferla sur le haut lieu de l'Olympe. Les randonneurs prirent refuge à l'auberge se trouvant sur le chemin balisé indiqué sur leur carte de promenade et le vent souffla, la pluie tomba, les cailloux dégringolèrent et des éclairs illuminèrent le pic. La foudre n'eut aucune pitié du mat au bout duquel flottait dignement le drapeau d'Athéna et elle le fendit sans aucune considération. Le tissu s'effilocha et l'étendard s'envola tourbillonnant vers le bas.

xxx

* Acratisma, veut dire petit-déjeuner.  
* Dans l'Antiquité, l'Ecclésia : une assemblée de tous les citoyens grecs convoqué par la trompette des hérauts au cas de séances extraordinaires... Je travaille avec le livre "Petites références : Aide-mémoire de grec" aux éditions Nathan.  
* La génisse fut l'animal sacrifié en l'honneur d'Athéna comme le fut le taureau rouge en l'honneur de Zeus.


	9. Légendes d'un Sanctuaire

9) Légendes d'un Sanctuaire

Après son repos du début d'après-midi, du haut de son temple, la jeune Déesse Athéna debout sur sa terrasse privée, admirait son rocher sacré dont l'étendue descendait vers le chemin des Pèlerins. Elle s'appuya sur l'une des balustrades d'où elle aimait le soir, contempler les étoiles. A cet instant, la nuit résidait dans d'autres contrées et attendant son retour, elle fut contrainte d'écouter les explications terriblement ennuyeuses d'Aiolos sur les travaux et la rénovation des édifices. En s'annonçant, une Saintia la sauva de cet interminable exposé. Elle lui fit une brève génuflexion :  
– Votre Majesté, les chevaliers d'Or du Poissons et du Verseau demandent audience à votre Majesté.  
Visiblement ravie de cette nouvelle, Athéna lui demanda :  
– Veuillez les faire entrer.

La Saintia se courba de nouveau et fit place à un hoplite qui à son tour s'avança, claironnant l'arrivée des deux monseigneurs d'Or. Aphrodite et Camus s'inclinèrent devant leur Déesse.  
– Votre Majesté nous espérons ne pas faire irruption à un moment inopportun ?  
– Pas le moins du monde, Aphrodite. Notre conversation avec le Grand Pope prenait justement fin.  
Elle tendit sa main vers Aiolos qui lui effleura les phalanges des lèvres.  
– Je vous laisse en bonne compagnie et vous souhaite une excellente journée, Déesse Athéna.  
– Pareillement mon cher Aiolos.  
Il s'inclina, un hoplite lui ouvrit une double porte et il disparut dans une enfilade de galeries qui l'emmenait vers ses quartiers.  
– Athéna, voulez-vous qu'on fasse seller votre cheval ?  
– Non merci, Camus. J'ai besoin de me détendre et préfère marcher.  
Aphrodite lui offrit son bras pour qu'elle puisse y déposer ses doigts et ils s'en allèrent aux côtés de Verseau.

Sortis du cadre calcaire des douze maisons sacrées, ils gravissaient le côté Sud-est de la colline sur les pavés en granit d'une chaussée serpentant le long d'une rivière où quelques nymphes se baignaient **.** Etsuivant le tracé d'une avenue, ils contournaient une étendue boisée au profil moyenâgeux, toujours réservée à la chasse ainsi qu'un verger d'oliviers et de citronniers et d'un parc dans lequel allées et chemins se croisaient sous les regards mi-clos de statues faites de marbre de héros mythiques.

La promenade bien qu'agréable, fut malgré tout quelque peu pénible car ces deux chevaliers jouèrent un peu trop au servant, lui proposant leurs quatre bras pour qu'elle ne se salisse, pour qu'elle ne se fatigue, pour qu'elle ne se fasse aucun mal comme si malencontreusement sa naissance lui donnait une quelconque infirmité. Y pensant en son for intérieur, cette déficience chez elle ne fut ni mentale ni physique mais plutôt divine. Elle respectait volontiers l'ensemble des règles établies formant le protocole de sa cour ou de leur ordre, des coutumes somme toute forts appréciables, spécialement pour une jeune fille en compagnie de gentilshommes, cependant elle ne goûtait guère aux pompeuses déférences à son égard. Une simple courtoisie aurait grandement suffi mais ce fut mal connaître Aphrodite et Camus.

Elle revint avec ces courageux garçons, triomphant de durs combats et savait que leur renaissance les conduiraient à d'autres mais elle ne voulut céder son enthousiasme et secrètement, sous les caresses de la douceur printanière, elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là à ses côtés, lui qui se reposait au Japon mais il était vivant. Oui, Seiya était vivant et elle aurait aimé le chanter à tue-tête en tourbillonnant parmi les papillons, dansant en harmonie avec ses pas qui traversaient une charmille.

Au dernier des topiaires en forme d'arc d'un jardin incliné au bord d'une falaise, ils arrivèrent aux premières marches d'un escalier taillé dans le muscle du sol pierreux. Ils étaient recouverts de galets neigeux, plats et lisses entre lesquels des pâquerettes blanches qu'on trouvait à foison, les escortaient sans plus tarder vers l'entrée de la roseraie appartenant aux chevaliers des Poissons depuis que le Sanctuaire naquit des profondeurs de la terre des hommes.  
– Quelles sont-elles, Aphrodite ?  
– Ce sont des pâquerettes de la famille des Astéracées, des marguerites dans le langage familier. Celles-ci, bien que très jolies, sont dites communes ou plus poétiquement, des champs.  
– Les filles les dépouillent de leurs pétales espérant connaître les sentiments de l'élu de leur cœur.  
– Ah le cœur, n'est-il pas un océan ?  
– Certes.  
– Camus, la fleur leur parle donc ?  
– Absolument pas. Elles l'égrènent en répétant « il m'aime un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie… » ou dans certains malheureux cas, « pas du tout ».  
– Mais que font-elles si cet oracle végétal leur apprend ce désamour ?  
– Elles recommencent… inlassablement !  
Elle se mit à rire joyeusement et s'arrêta. Ils firent de même.  
– Voyez-vous chevaliers, voilà pourquoi nous combattons le mal. Voilà pourquoi je tiens tant à cette planète, où pourriez-vous trouver autant de légèreté dans le sentiment amoureux ?

A leur tour, ils lui répondirent par un sourire. Et pas à pas, devant eux défilèrent les premières roses d'un rouge cardinal. Elle les regardait avec curiosité.  
– N'ayez crainte, toutes les roses au pouvoir maléfique se trouvent à des endroits stratégiques, loin de celles que nous aurons le plaisir d'admirer aujourd'hui.  
– La roseraie a-t-elle connu beaucoup de dégâts depuis la guerre du Sanctuaire et celui de notre départ ?  
– Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous affirmer que malgré le chaos que nous avons connu, les rosiers ont survécu.  
– C'est souvent le cas, poursuivit philosophiquement Camus. L'homme pourrait disparaître de la surface terrestre en un instant, fit-il en claquant des doigts et presque aussitôt, les plantes reprendraient possession de leur territoire d'autant.  
– Et, nous ne voulons en arriver là, n'est-ce pas Camus ?  
– Assurément, votre Majesté.

Aphrodite enchaîna :  
– Nous avons toutefois dû nettoyer leur sol, leurs pieds. Nous avons également mutilé toutes les parties malades et coupé ce qui fut cassé.  
Beaucoup d'arbustes avaient eux poussé en toute liberté et deux d'entre eux, enserraient de lierres un grillage rouillé qu'Aphrodite poussa tandis qu'un bref rayonnement illuminait les yeux de l'adolescente.  
– On dirait une illustration d'un conte humain se trouvant dans la grande bibliothèque : « La Belle et la Bête ».  
Elle se mit à rire et ils la regardèrent.  
– Chevalier des Poissons, je promets de ne pas te voler de fleurs. Dit-elle avec entrain.  
– Nous emmenons la Belle mais promettons de ne pas y rencontrer de bête.  
– Mais Camus, elle n'en était pas une à la fin.  
– Effectivement, il était bon prince.  
Et dans un esprit ludique, il poursuivit avec un :  
– En fin de compte, il nous faudrait être téméraires et prendre la peine de fouiller les mares de votre royaume afin d'espérer d'y trouver une grenouille qui sous le tendre baiser d'une princesse, se métamorphosera en un prince charmant.  
– Et Camus, s'y connait en batraciens !  
– Ah bon, tu les aimes, Camus ?  
– Aphrodite plaisantait indirectement sur mes origines non batraciennes, je vous rassure mais bien françaises. Lui répondit-il.  
Elle lui lança un regard questionneur.  
– Nous mangeons escargots et grenouilles.  
Athéna et Aphrodite firent la grimace puis devant le rictus contracté de Camus, ils éclatèrent d'un interminable fou rire qui se fit entendre d'oiseaux qui prirent leur envol, car dérangés par ces intrus trop bruyants.  
– Voyons, veuillez cesser de ricaner ! Ce sont des mets gastronomiques tout à fait appétissants !

Revenu au calme, ils aperçurent au bout d'un couloir galbé de plates-bandes aromatiques, un chalet.  
Leurs pieds foulèrent le plancher d'un porche au toit duquel fut harponné une chaîne au bout de laquelle un fauteuil marron tressé s'y balançait.  
– Votre Majesté, fit Aphrodite, mon humble atelier est à votre disposition. Il s'inclina et enchaîna avec un : sois de nouveau le bienvenu chez moi, Camus.  
Il le remercièrent et entrèrent à l'intérieur.

La cabane fut essentiellement bâtie de bois madrier, en double rainure et languette, conservant ainsi une parfaite étanchéité et sans plâtre, restant au naturel comme son propriétaire le souhaitait. L'odeur de la cire voguait encore dans l'air car ce jour n'était pas comme les autres, le chevalier des Poissons recevait du beau monde et lequel, en la Déesse même ! Ce fut la toute première visite « divine » pour la roseraie. Il prit donc la peine quelques heures auparavant, de faire briller son pavillon.

Y passant leurs têtes, les invités découvrirent du côté droit, une cuisine carrée plutôt étroite et équipée d'éléments fabriqués eux en sapin massif huilé sauf l'évier qui semblait être en faïence, assez profond et à côté duquel, un petit réchaud bleu et blanc donnait une allure campisme à la pièce. Au dessus du plan de travail, il y avait quatre armoires à double portes et sous la surface plane à usage de ce qui s'avérait être culinaire par l'exposition de quelques articles de vaisselle, il y avait cinq tiroirs et sous ces derniers, des tabourets comblaient l'espace dépourvu de meubles.

Face à eux, un tout petit salon habillait le centre de la cabane. Un canapé à trois places sur lequel un tissus coulis de framboises fleuri de boutons d'or et d'oiseaux du paradis brodés etplumé de feuillages verts et orange vaguementbleuté, s'accoudait au pan du mur lecture. Une simple table basse l'accompagnait ainsi qu'un fauteuil bergère en lin violacé dont la structure en bois fut vraisemblablement rabotée.

A leur gauche, l'atelier proprement dit leur apparaissait. Il était plus aéré, plus lumineux, doté d'une fenêtre à trois battants côté nord et côté sud, une serre le bonifiait. La structure était clairement ferreuse de l'ère victorienne et non métallique de ces dernières décennies. Au cœur de cette petite fabrique de roses, une longue table rectangulaire envahissait de ses largueurs la plus grande partie de la pièce et fut mariée à différents styles de buffets, comme celui d'un garde-manger aux portes grillagées renfermant de ce qui était visible à l'œil nu, plusieurs flacons aux liquides colorés. Il fut associé à un autre teinté de gris sur lequel Aphrodite peignait des aromates où il conservait dans des sachets papiers les graines de diverses plantes. Quant à celles de ses rosiers, elles étaient répertoriées dans un comptoir à multiples rangements.

Aphrodite leva ensuite le voile sur les objets éparpillés sur la table.  
– Si vous le permettez votre Majesté et toi Camus, je vais vous montrer comment je joue à l'apprenti sorcier en créant une nouvelle variété de rose. Avant tout, je protège mes vêtements à l'aide d'un tablier et mes mains d'une paire de gants.  
Tous debout autour de la table, fin prêt, il leur expliqua.  
– Devant nous se trouve un pot dans lequel un pied sain d'une rose mère a été planté ainsi qu'une boîte en plastique dans laquelle se trouve les étamines de la rose père que j'ai récolté avant qu'ils n'arrivent à maturité. Ces derniers nous donnerons par exemple la forme de la nouvelle fleur que j'espère dentelée. Avecdes brucelles, je prélève ce pollen et le dépose sur les stigmates, le cœur de la rose mère qui nous donnera de robustes graines. Je vais replacer cette rose « fécondée » sur un tréteau « maternité » de ma serre... A tout de suite.  
Il partit et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plante quasiment dénudée.  
– Avant notre départ, j'avais déjà performé cette même opération d'accouplement sur différents rosiers. Sur celui que je tiens en main, il ne reste plus que ce qui peut vous paraître être des baies, toutefois elles n'en sont pas, ce sont des cynorhodons. J'en coupe une en deux et à l'intérieur de ce berceau, nous découvrons ma future œuvre en ces semences.  
Il leur montra.  
– Je les extrais délicatement à l'aide de la pointe d'un couteau en faisant attention à ne pas les scarifier, dès qu'ils sont sur la lame de mon ustensile, je les place dans un ramequin pour ne pas les perdre. Je vais maintenant préparer un autre pot qui doit être facile à drainer et au fond duquel je place à mon habitude, des petits graviers pour aider cet important drainage. Le mélange de terre est deux doigts de terreau composté par nos soins, pour un de sable que nous récoltons près de la rivière du Sanctuaire avec mes aides.  
Il posa quelques graines sur la mixture biologique.  
– Les voilà couchées. Si vous pouviez me suivre à nouveau dans la serre…  
Ils le suivirent.

Aphrodite ouvrit grand les bras devant une énorme jardinière surélevée dont la surface cultivable était à portée de main.  
– C'est ici que nous sommes à l'orée de nouvelles variétés ! Cette création inédite restera au chaud pour être choyée en espérant y voir germer et puis pousser une rose que j'ai décidé d'appeler Helena en souvenir de l'amour d'un ami.  
Sans en dire plus sur l'Asgardienne, il se pencha sur cette étrange plantation de « grès » d'où sortirent de leurs métissages d'engrais, des tiges dont certaines arboraient déjà des feuilles et d'autres pas. Aphrodite lançait des regards rapides à droite et puis à gauche.  
– Ah, la voici !  
Il leur présenta fièrement une autre aux pétales d'un blanc éclatant voguant sur un dégradé mauve s'écoulant vers un cœur jauni.  
– Déesse Athéna, me feriez-vous l'immense honneur d'accorder à cette fleur votre nom ? Je l'ai crée en pensant à vous. Le jaune représente l'or de vos bijoux, le blanc celui de votre robe et le mauve, votre couleur préférée, si je ne m'abuse ?  
– C'est vrai, je l'aime beaucoup tout comme le violet par ailleurs. Je t'accorde de la baptiser non pas de mon titre parce que tout le monde connaît Athéna et personne ne la connaît réellement. La trahison connue m'ont fait quitté notre domaine. Aphrodite s'empourpra de honte. J'ai vécu comme une humaine que je me sens être. Je suis une adolescente dont le prénom est Saori.  
– Me permettriez-vous de la nommer Saori ?  
– Avec plaisir Aphrodite.  
Heureux, il se mit à rêvasser.  
– Je vais la multiplier pour aménager un massif proche de vos appartements.  
– Je t'en remercie.

Il s'inclina et puis pivota sur lui-même pour en choisir une seconde.  
– Celle-ci est une « fleur de soufre »* que j'ai crée pour Camus. Elle s'appelle Natalia.  
Les pétales du centre de la corolle étaient toujours serrés les un sur les autres, formant un bouton encerclé de quatre faiblement entrebâillés sur six autres totalement épanouies. Le chevalier des Verseau la contemplait rêveur et Athéna l'observait pensive.  
– Natalia, c'était ton amoureuse… n'est-ce pas Camus ?  
Il ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête.  
– Son prénom apparaît dans les archives privées des chevaliers d'Or sous le nom de famille d'Aleksandrova comme étant la demi-sœur de Hyôga du Cygne et la mère d'une petite fille que vous aviez décidé d'appeler Léda puisque tu étais Camus, le compagnon intime de cette jeune fille et le père de l'enfant.  
Tête baissée, il souffla.  
– C'est exact votre Majesté mais n'étant plus, je préférais ne pas m'attarder à leur souvenir en ces lieux.  
– Regarde-moi, Camus.  
Il se redressa et la fixa, elle lui prit les mains.  
– Je comprends parfaitement ta détresse.  
Il rougit, elle le lâcha. Il fut un moment inquiet, n'ayant nullement l'envie de s'éterniser sur des éclaircissements de ce qu'était sa vie privée avec Natalia devant Aphrodite et les jeunes années d'une Déesse, tous deux à l'écoute. Elle brisa le silence :  
– Il n'y a pas de quoi rougir. Homme et femme sont des créatures faibles, ne maîtrisant que rarement leur instinct et notre Sanctuaire n'est pas une prison.

Il dut admettre que pour une jeunette inexpérimentée dans l'art des sentiments, elle s'exprimait nettement mieux que certaines personnes de son âge. Ou bien, divinité âgée d'un temps mythologique et pourvue d'un cœur battant au même rythme que celui de ses sujets, les rumeurs circulant sur son attachement particulier au jeune Pégase se révéleraient somme toute vraies ?

Elle le rappela sur terre.  
– Comment pourrait-on combattre le mal pour et au nom de l'humanité si nous ne la comprenons pas ? Et j'estime que seuls ceux qui la vivent, la comprennent. Si nos chevaliers n'étaient purement que des boucliers à la protection de leurs semblables pourquoi m'attarder à la chair ? Pourquoi ne pas choisir la machine, qui ne soufrerait pas et gagnerait batailles sans aucun doute ?

Elle fit quelques pas, jetant furtivement un œil sur les cultures en continuant de leur parler :  
– Simplement parce qu'elle n'aurait aucune conscience. Elle côtoierait les hommes sans rien en connaître, les tuerait certes aisément en leur donnant une fin mais laquelle ? Atroce comme s'ils n'eurent jamais existés, sans se préoccuper de qui ils furent, des mères, des femmes, des enfants, des familles, tous laissés à l'abandon dans la souffrance. Elle ferait couler le sang sans aucune morale, sans dignité, ressemblant cruellement à ceux qu'elle aurait été bêtement programmée à éliminer. Je sais parfaitement quel serait votre discours : « Atroce ? Toute mort est atroce en temps de guerre et la guerre c'est la guerre, Déesse Athéna. » mais, ce mot « bêtement », je ne le veux en aucun cas, attaché à notre cause.

Elle s'était légèrement énervée en prononçant ces derniers mots et se calma en se dirigeant vers un carillon accroché au plafond avec lequel elle se mit à jouer.  
– Lorsque vous regardez sous les jupes des filles et d'inspiration leur faites un enfant, ce dernier doit être immédiatement mentionné en votre nom au Grand Pope avec ceux de votre progéniture et ceux de sa mère. Cette descendance est spéciale, appartenant également à notre ordre.  
– Une descendance Spéciale ? Répéta Camus.  
– Apparemment. Mû croit que vous pourriez tous être les potentiels pères d'enfants surdoués. Le problème, c'est que nous ne savons pas quelle serait l'aptitude qu'ils pourraient développer dès un jeune âge. Nous ne savons pas quelle serait la compétence que leurs gênes auraient ponctionnés à ceux de leurs géniteurs. Le résultat serait une habileté que leurs corps en construction dans celui de leurs mères fortifieraient…  
– Surhumain… Surdoué, dites vous ? L'interrompit Aphrodite.  
– Pourquoi pas ? Fit Camus. Je rejoins totalement notre frère d'arme dans son étude. Nous avons reçu un entrainement quasi inhumain pour l'âge… inhumain ou surhumain et forcément et à l'exception de quelques personnes comme Kanon, ont survécus ceux et celles qui actuellement portent armure au combat.  
– Si je te comprends bien, Camus, je pourrais concevoir avec une fille le prochain Superman ou la prochaine Wonder Woman, c'est ça ?  
Athéna et le chevalier du Verseau le regardèrent déconcertés.  
– Aphrodite ! S'exclama la Déesse. J'adhère totalement aux théories de Mû et notamment celle sur votre postérité sanguine.  
– Et puis, surhumain ne veut pas dire extra-terrestre, n'est-ce pas. Lui répondit Camus. Le cosmos que nous générons est imprimé en nous génétiquement. Et que se passe t-il biologiquement lorsque nous traversons une aura cosmique ? Tout ça m'intéresse, il me faudra absolument parler à Mû.

Athéna s'était éclipsée pour se retrouver près du sofa, d'où elle leur posa une question qu'ils n'entendirent pas, cependant la rejoignirent.  
– Puis-je vous offrir un rafraîchissement ?  
– Je ne dis pas non et moi, pourrais-je t'être d'aucune assistance ?

Reconnaissant, le chevalier des Poissons lui fit un signe de la tête en l'invitant à la tâche. Encadrée d'un mobilier tantôt bas, tantôt suspendu, sur une planche elle tranchait des rondelles de citrons tandis qu'Aphrodite préparait des sandwiches de pain complet. Les croûtes furent éliminées d'un trait et il beurra des tranches de mie sur lesquelles il étala une mince épaisseur de saumon fumé qu'il orna de quelques gouttelettes de confiture de concombre qu'elle coupa aussitôt en triangles.  
Après le découpage de cette collation boulangère, aux anges d'être enfin considérée « normale », elle se mit à garnir artistiquement les trois étages d'un serveur déjà paré de tartelettes aux fromages que le chevalier des Poissons cuisina au petit matin.  
– Qu'est-ce Aphrodite ?  
– Ce sont des tuiles en forme d'une rose appelée la Nymphe. Vivante, elle est rose clair et assez « froufrou ».  
– « Froufrou » ?  
– Oui, dans l'habillement ce terme décrit un ornement à volants et ou à dentelles. Chez la Nymphe, les pétales forment une écharpe à volants.

– Sont-elles mangeables, ces tuiles « froufrou » ?  
Il sourit.  
– Ah nous y voilà, la gourmandise féminine ! Certes, celles-ci sans aucun doute le sont puisqu'elles se composent uniquement de Parmesan. J'ai avant tout dessiné plusieurs patrons de cette fleur puis râpé le fromage en fines lamelles et ensuite, j'ai camouflé certains traits crayonnés avec le râpage. Après cela, ces modèles furent enfournés pour quelques minutes et honnêtement, je ne pourrais vous dire exactement le temps à la seconde près. De toute façon, autant rester proche du four parce que leur cuisson est fulgurante. Sortis, ils refroidirent pendant quelques instants et aussitôt qu'ils le furent, à l'aide d'une spatule, je les ai décollés en douceur de leurs feuilles et voilà ! Fit-il en les lui présentant.  
– Puis-je en sacrifier un sur le champ ?  
– Bien sûr.  
Elle mordit sur l'une de ces broderies. Le chevalier des Poissons patientait.  
– Votre verdict ?  
– Croustillant à souhait. Un régal !  
– Je suis comblé, merci. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai emprunté le livre des recettes de la nona à Deathmask. Mais surtout n'en dites rien, j'en prendrais encore pour mon grade !

Le Verseau était occupé à la composition de rubans, faits de délicatesses et ne conversait pas.  
– Et toi Camus, qu'as-tu préparé ?  
– J'ai pensé au péché mignon que sont les sucreries pour les demoiselles et j'ai confectionné des macarons au beurre salé, à la violette et à la rose. En les alternant, je crée une guirlande pigmentée de différents goûts que j'embellis actuellement d'une pensée comestible. Regardez comme elles se pavanent sur chacune de leurs coques.  
En ce bas monde, sa vie ordinaire sembla illuminer son visage en enveloppant d'un regard gourmand les gâteaux du Verseau. Elle l'applaudissait et les deux garçons se réjouissaient de leur succès.  
– Nous avons une autre surprise pour vous, Majesté.  
– Une autre ? Vous me gâtez bien de trop.  
– C'est exceptionnel de vous recevoir sur le domaine « Rosaceae »… Nous allons goûter sur l'herbe, juste pour vous.  
– Sur l'herbe ? Quelle charmante attention !

Entre l'atelier et le coin canapé, il y avait une porte qu'Aphrodite ouvrit, laissant les rayons du soleil les accueillir à l'extérieur. D'un coup Athéna se transforma en Saori, poussa un cri d'exclamation.  
– Que c'est beau ! Je peux marcher nu-pieds ?  
Au milieu des parterres de roses grimpantes en spirales à l'anglaise, les deux chevaliers avaient construit une tente bohème. Une corde fut tirée entre deux troncs d'aubépines sur laquelle pendaient comme s'ils séchaient, des capes, des tuniques, des foulards et des draps tout nuancés, soit dans des tons blancs cassé soit pourpres. Les tissus furent étirés vers le sol grâce aux ficelles qui faufilaient dans leurs bords cousus. Ils purent ainsi les enrouler à des crochets piqués dans l'herbe. Par la suite, ils camouflèrent la pelouse d'un tapis et des coussins dispersés et parés d'étoffes du Maghreb les attendirent.

En pleine forme et sans chaussures, Saori dans la simplicité d'un très beau chiton d'un blanc crémeux discrètement transparent et plissé dans un style hellénique, s'amusait à déjouer la friponnerie du vent qui essaya de s'y prendre dedans en frôlant les graminées qui lui chatouillaient les doigts de pieds.  
Elle se plia et sur ses genoux, rampa sous cet ouvrage patchwork les protégeant de la castagne du soleil où ils prirent place sur des sièges d'un idéal libre avec leurs plateaux garnis de quatre-heures qui masquèrent des souches sciées, polies et nettoyées d'arbres. Aphrodite choisit une porcelaine d'un fond ciel, peint de figures de paons pour cette visite.  
– Prendrez-vous une tasse de thé votre Majesté ?  
– Volontiers.  
– Un nuage de lait ?  
– Sans façon mais, le citron par contre, me plaît.  
Il le lui servit et avec une pince en argent, il leur proposa de déguster leur collation.

Pendant qu'il comblait leurs assiettes vides de confort, elle lui posa à nouveau la question qu'il n'eut discerné auparavant :  
– Aphrodite, qui sont les deux personnages peint en portrait et cloués près de l'étagère à livres ?  
– Ce sont Albafica, chevalier des Poissons du dix-huitième siècle et Agasha, l'une de ces connaissances. Ils sont tous deux une passion pour moi.  
– Etaient-ils amoureux ?  
– Disons que la guerre sainte est arrivée… Albafica, d'après ce qu'écrit Shion dans ses mémoires, ne se laissa jamais aimer par qui que ce soit de peur d'être touché et de blesser ainsi quelqu'un car son sang devint progressivement toxique lors de rituels qui lui était lié. Une cérémonie de sang s'imprégnant graduellement du poison. Mais ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il vécut et il aima, de cela j'en suis certain. Il aima notre village qui jadis fut bien plus peuplé qu'il ne l'est aujourd'hui.  
Le chevalier du Verseau fut à l'ouvrage en proposant un deuxième service.  
– Merci Camus, ces tartelettes sont incroyablement onctueuses, Aphrodite. Fit-elle  
– C'est grâce à leur béchamel.  
– Et donc, nous étions à Agasha. Lui fit-elle remarquer dans un engouement pour son récit sentimental.  
– En effet, il l'affectionnait particulièrement elle qui l'admirait. Il est à croire qu'elle le portait alors déjà dans son cœur. Oui, je pense, amoureuse.  
Il finissait une bouchée et revint à son histoire.  
– Le temps gomme la différence d'âge entre amants puisqu'il y en avait bien une mais tristement, il n'en eut l'occasion, car bientôt les combats ragèrent et il tomba le premier. Sinistrement devant elle qui fut présente lorsque la mort l'emporta.  
– C'est tragique. Dit-elle le regard noyé dans son thé.  
– Le romantisme a quelque chose de triste en soi. L'amour que racontent les poètes n'existe que chez eux. L'amour est un sentiment au dentier tranchant, il déchire.  
– Ils sont enterrés ici, n'est-ce pas ?  
– C'est bien cela Camus. Mort, ce fut Shion qui enterra Albafica. Dans les carnets testamentaires se trouvant dans les archives du Sanctuaire on peut lire la dernière volonté de mon prédécesseur. Obsédé par ce poison qu'il transportait en lui, il implora la hiérarchie de lui offrir comme dernière demeure cette roseraie. Ce fut fait. Toujours d'après Shion, il fut préparé par notre instance religieuse toutefois, n'eut pas de cérémonie car la situation du Canvas fut telle qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre dans l'amertume de la perte humaine, fusse-t-elle l'une des nôtres.  
Il but une gorgée.  
– Malgré cela, Shion et Agasha furent eux bien présents à ses obsèques. Le Bélier nota qu'elle déposa sur son torse une rose et un baiser sur ses lèvres, ce fut la dernière fois que ses yeux se posèrent sur lui.  
Athéna sirotait son thé en l'écoutant attentivement.  
– Les conflits s'estompèrent et l'eau continua à couler sous les ponts. Quant à Agasha, le choix de quitter ou de rester sur le sol sacré lui fut proposé. Sans grande surprise, elle demeura parmi les fidèles de votre Majesté. Elle aurait pu devenir une biologiste hors pair mais préféra étudier et travailler ici. Les fioles multicolores que vous avez aperçues sont de ses épreuves. Si aujourd'hui je peux vous toucher sans vous contaminer, c'est un peu grâce à elle. Elle développa des poisons et des anti-poisons dont les propriétés sont toujours mis en analyse par la section pharmaceutique du Graad. Cette jeune fille était tout bonnement incroyable et tout ça en souvenir de cet amour qui au final, n'en fut jamais un, de souvenir car il fut bien vivant en elle tout au long de sa vie et je me risquerais à dire, pour l'éternité.  
La gorge sèche, il prit un verre d'eau, y pressa l'une de ces rondelles de citrons, l'agrume tomba, il le mélangea au liquide et le but.  
– Au fil du temps, Shion et Agasha devinrent amis proches. Il assigna un artiste pour les représenter sur deux panneaux en bois, peints à l'huile qu'il lui dévoila lors de l'un de ses anniversaires. Elle en fit donation à la roseraie, c'est pour cela qu'ils sont temporairement en ma possession.  
Tout la désolation que la défunte ressentit en perdant son chevalier l'envahit soudainement :  
– Désespoir… chuchota-t-elle.  
– Ou espoir pour d'autres.  
Elle releva la tête qu'Aphrodite ne quitta pas de toute la conversation, se rendant compte que les pensées de la jeune divinité s'envolaient vers l'Empire du Soleil Levant où se remettait de ses blessures le célébrissime Seiya.  
– Certains pensent retrouver ceux qu'ils aiment au jardin d'Eden. Personnellement, je ne sais quoi en penser, mais Agasha y croyait si bien que la promesse de l'enterrer auprès d'Albafica lui fut assuré par Shion qui un jour fut appelé en catastrophe parce qu'à force de manipuler des poisons, elle le paya de sa vie.  
– Puis-je vous tenter avec l'une de mes mignardises ?  
– Avec joie, Camus.  
Ils croquèrent les coques moelleuses des macarons et se délectaient de la garniture pommade parfumée qui les dressaient et n'oublièrent pas les pensées.  
– Qu'en dites-vous ? Leur demanda Camus.  
– Un peu poivré mais très doux au palais. C'est une excellente trouvaille, je t'en remercie.

Au loin, le sifflement d'une bouilloire les avertit d'un remous prêt à être submergé d'autres infusions. Le Verseau se leva en s'excusant et partit vers la cuisine de la cabane.  
– Avant de partir, pourrions-nous visiter leur tombe ?  
– Si vous le désirez. J'écris un roman les concernant « _Le chevalier et la jeune fille aux fleurs._ ». J'aime imaginer Albafica l'attendant dans la mort. Sa cape claque au vent venant, il est au-dessus des escaliers de la roseraie, il observe l'horizon. Le trépas dans ses oripeaux du mal, lui souffle l'arrivée de sa bien-aimée et lorsqu'il l'aperçoit, il lui tend le bras qu'il n'osa lui tendre de sa vie. Enfin sous sa protection, il l'attire à lui pour qu'ils puissent sans attendre s'affoler de leurs lèvres.  
– Oh très romanesque, je serais heureuse de le lire.  
– Je n'en suis qu'aux premières pages mais si vous le souhaitez, je peux lorsque qu'il plaira à votre Majesté, venir lui en conter le développement.  
Camus fut de retour avec une théière chaude.  
– Une autre tasse ?  
– Oui, merci.  
-Saviez-vous que Camus s'intéresse lui à une autre légende ?  
– Laquelle ?  
– La mienne se porte sur la relation sentimentale entre Degel, chevalier du Verseau de l'ère d'Albafica et de Dame Séraphina. Il perdit la vie à ses côtés. Toutes les années que j'ai passé disons partiellement en Sibérie, ne m'ont rien appris de plus que les documents servant de sources historiques à notre chevalerie. J'aimerais retrouver leurs traces.  
Il grignota une petite pâtisserie.  
– Mon rêve aurait été de leur dédier une sépulture ou tout au plus, une statue. J'ai dévoré tous les bouquins du Blue-Graad, leur chevalerie fut aussi courageuse que l'est la nôtre. Je suis tombé sur le compte-rendu rédigé par Unity, le frère de Séraphina qui nous rapporte bien leur mort. Elle l'était déjà mais il resta à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin.  
– Parfois sous un clair de lune Camus et moi, racontons aux muses de la colline ces légendaires amours aux intentions pures. Elles en sont friandes.  
– Je parie... Fit-elle au sourire espiègle.  
– Personnellement, j'ai un faible pour le « Fin'amor ». Lui avoua Camus.  
– Est-ce l'une de vos histoires ?  
– Pas du tout. C'est l'amour courtois. Un lyrisme, une passion poétiquement racontée par des troubadours, parfois accompagnés de ménestrels. Il peut être considéré comme étant un code entre hommes et femmes de qualité dans lequel la femme est la conquête aussi bien spirituelle que charnelle. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous faire transmettre des écrits sur Aliénor d'Aquitaine et sa cour.  
– J'en serais enchantée.

Le temps passa et sortant de leur tente d'artiste, leurs paupières tremblotaient en retrouvant la lumière. Il faisait bon et déjà des insectes planaient autour d'eux. Ils inspectèrent l'une des prairies florissantes de rosiers, Aphrodite tailla cinquante roses rouges et de retour au chalet, Saori en fit deux bouquets qu'elle noua à l'aide d'un même ruban.  
– Prête, votre Majesté ?  
– Oui.

Derrière une haie ondulée se trouvaient les statues d'un homme mystérieux assis sur un rocher sculpté encerclant de ses muscles une dame qu'il embrassait.  
– Nous avons essayé de les représenter tant bien que mal. Je les trouve plutôt réussis.  
Elle les contempla, contournant les traits de leurs visages de ses doigts.  
– Qu'ils sont agréables à regarder et si doux au toucher.  
Ils s'aimaient à l'aube d'un tunnel de charmes dont les racines s'étaient entremêlées à des rosiers pastel. Réfugiés sous cette ravissante galerie, les deux chevaliers et leur Déesse tâchaient de leurs ombres l'herbe en marchant et dès qu'ils furent hors de cette cavité, des halos scintillants flottaient dans l'air au-dessus de deux tombes émergeant côte à côte de la terre parmi une sélection de buissons aux essences intenses, atteignant un peu plus d'un mètre sur lesquelles des fleurs bicolores étaient réunies en grappes.  
– Les voici, Déesse.  
Elle s'agenouilla devant cet étrange mausolée et déposa près de chacune des stèles ses compositions florales qui restèrent attachés l'une à l'autre par la soie pendant librement entre les deux pierres tombales.  
– Nous te remercions Albafica, d'avoir protégé valeureusement notre village et notre civilisation. Nous ne t'oublions pas Agasha et te remercions également pour ton amour donné aux nôtres, plus particulièrement au chevalier des Poissons et espérons qu'ensemble dans l'au-delà, vous ayez trouvé la sérénité qui ne vous fut pas accordée ici-bas.

Elle rassembla les jupons de sa robe et se mit debout. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux. Les paroles revinrent peu à peu.  
– Merci Athéna. Fit Aphrodite. J'aurais tellement aimé en faire autant pour Helena.  
– Helena ?  
– Le chevalier du Cancer en tomba amoureux à Asgard. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'a pas survécu à la guerre.  
Saori resta immobile.  
– Asgard fut précipité dans un univers ténébreux que vous avez combattu. Rappelez-vous de l'ondée de pétales de mon sang déversée sur vous… Eh bien, elle à réveillé les civils victimes partis trop tôt lors de ce conflit. Ces âmes pures ont retrouvé la vie… Asgard ayant souffert par deux fois des affrontements associés à notre ordre… J'ai cru… C'est une faveur à Hilda.  
Il l'avait à peine écoutée, le mot « vivant » fut ce qui l'intéressa.  
– Tous vivants, dites-vous ?  
Elle hocha la tête.  
– Me permettez-vous d'en toucher un mot à Deathmask ? Le connaissant, il voudra en avoir le cœur net.  
Elle hocha encore la tête.  
– Soit, à ta guise Aphrodite, qu'il prenne ses responsabilités. Elles seront pour lui une leçon.

Elle leur fit une révérence.  
– Je vous remercie pour cette après-midi enchanteresse. Croyez-moi, je me souviendrais longtemps de cette éphémère fugue avec une profonde amitié.  
Ils furent surpris même de son caractère, souvent décrit en petite fille riche. Ils la trouvèrent élégante, instruite et polie, ayant le sens du devoir mais aussi un brin d'humour, non négligeable en ces temps maudits.

xxx

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se relaxait dans son bain, rêvant à Albafica et Agasha, Degel et Séraphina et à l'important Seiya. Camus lui, épluchait centimètre par centimètre les contours de son temple, choisissant où il pourrait bien planter sa rose, tandis qu'Aphrodite cherchait son ami.  
Il le rencontra sur le chemin du gymnase. Essoufflé, le Cancer ironisait sur la chevelure en désordre du Poissons.  
– Tu as couru ? Serais-tu en retard chez le coiffeur ?  
– Cesse et sache que je n'ai que faire de tes moqueries. J'ai une nouvelle pour toi. Elle est vivante.  
– Qui ?  
– Helena.  
Deathmask fronça les sourcils en regardant Aphrodite au travers de ses cils.

xxx

*Fleur de soufre, est l'une des déclinaisons de la couleur jaune. Elle est très douce.


	10. Boréales du passé

10) Boréales du passé

Le chevalier du Cancer avait laissé parler son ami puis éclata progressivement dans une colère noire.  
– Que veux-tu dire, Helena est vivante ? Est-ce l'une de tes nouvelles plaisanteries ?  
Aphrodite n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
– Tu me penses réellement capable de plaisanter sur la mort de Helena ? Dis-moi que c'est une blague !  
Les yeux de Deathmask crachaient des éclairs.  
– Je t'interdis de prononcer son prénom !  
Sa bouche se mit à grelotter et il postillonna.  
– Cela t'amuse-t-il de me voir souffrir, parce que j'ai pu aimer quelques minables minutes ? Parce que tu n'as plus d'amis pour te satisfaire ?  
Aphrodite s'empourpra d'indignation.  
– Tu n'y es absolument pas et je te prierais à l'avenir de ne pas mêler mes intimes à tes paroles aigres car, comme tu l'as si bien dit, ils ne sont plus, mais moi je les respecte toujours autant. Je ne suis qu'en ce jour, le messager de ce que je viens d'apprendre, rien de plus.  
La voix de Deathmask grondait comme le tonnerre.  
– Espèce de connard ! Je l'ai enterré moi-même ! Et c'est toi le crétin qui me fait la morale et me demande de cesser ? Écoute-moi bien, l'avertissait-il en lui pressant l'index sur la peau d'une joue. Tu vas tout de suite mettre un terme à tes conneries avant que je ne me fâche pour de bon !  
Aphrodite lui donna un coup de phalange qui lui éjecta la main au loin.  
– Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas défiguré !  
– Tu es vraiment un pauvre con ! C'est Athéna lors du goûter à la roseraie qui m'en informa.  
Deathmask avait les veines qui lui sortaient du coup tellement son cœur battait la chamade.  
– Oh, mesdemoiselles ! Fit-il d'une révérence.  
Aphrodite ne releva même pas le jeu de mot de son ami.  
– D'ailleurs Camus était également présent !  
– Et monsieur ! Raillait-il.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu peux être méchant !  
– Ne me dis pas que tu viens juste de réaliser que je pouvais l'être !  
– Soit ! Tu auras beau m'insulter de tes moqueries méprisantes, ce que je te dis est la vérité et puisque le Verseau était parmi nous, demande-le lui !  
La figure violacée par sa rage intérieure il s'approcha d'Aphrodite et lui chuchota à l'oreille :  
– Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que ce ne soit pas un mensonge, sinon une troisième tombe sera creusée sur ton domaine, chevalier des Poissons et en portera ton nom, Aphrodite !  
– Un avenir proche te dira si oui ou non je t'ai menti et tu me présenteras une fois de plus des excuses et honnêtement, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir les accepter !  
La tête fièrement haute, il tourna les talons et partit.

Camus, lui, était aux portes de son temple, il venait de planter sa rose Natalia. Le Verseau était un homme de texte, il aimait perdre son temps dans le jaunissement de parchemins. C'était un intellectuel plutôt qu'un manuel. A tendance perfectionniste, il lui fallut plus de vingt minutes pour trouver l'endroit propice à une exposition sans trop de vent et plutôt ensoleillée, bien qu'indirectement. « J'ai fait de mon mieux. » se dit-il en la contemplant. Il enjamba l'entrée de son temple et s'avança vers la cuisine où il fit couler de l'eau du robinet dans une jarre en terre cuite. Le récipient rempli, il l'empoigna et se dirigea à nouveau vers sa plantation. A genoux, il l'abreuva, se rappelant d'un premier biberon à Léda et songeant à sa fille, il s'assit sur l'une des marches de son perron lorsqu'il vit apparaître Deathmask les gravir quatre à quatre.  
– Camus ?  
– En personne. Fit le Verseau.

Le Cancer se sentait le dos au mur, pétrifié de ce que pourrait bien lui apprendre le propriétaire de la dixième maison du zodiaque. Ses lèvres tremblaient, il n'arrivait plus à articuler un seul mot, aucun sons ne vibrait de ses cordes vocales.  
– Pourrais-je t'aider ?  
– Aph-ro-dite… Aphrodite m'a dit que tu étais au courant, est-ce vrai ?  
– Au courant de quoi ?  
– Que Helena fut également ressuscitée.  
– J'ai vaguement souvenir qu'il en parla avec Athéna mais, personnellement, je ne connais pas de fille prénommée Helena.

Le Cancer souffla, se répétant de rester calme. N'ayant presque rien mangé de la journée, des reflux gastriques s'annonçaient en vagues de nausées. « Rester calme » se répéta-t-il.  
– Tu ne me sembles pas très bien. Veux-tu entrer et prendre un verre d'eau ou une tisane ?  
– Je préfère parler dehors, j'ai besoin d'air, par contre un verre d'eau serait le bienvenu.  
Camus se leva pendant que Deathmask prenait place. De retour, il le vit totalement abattu, au regard de chien abandonné. Il lui donna le verre qu'il but à faibles gorgées.  
– Eh bien, reprenons si tu le veux bien. Donc nous en étions à : une fille du nom de Helena serait revenue à la vie, est-ce cela ?  
– C'est ce qu'Aphrodite m'a dit. Il prétend que c'est la Déesse elle-même qui lui en aurait fait part.  
– Si je me replonge dans le contexte de mon après-midi, après nous être recueillis en mémoire d'Albafica et d'Agasha, il est clair et j'estime avoir une très bonne mémoire, qu'elle parla d'une résurrection Asgardienne dont inévitablement je présume, celle de cette fille.  
– Pourquoi une résurrection ?  
– Peut-être pour éviter que les survivants ne fassent des disparus, des gens qui endurèrent supplice pour défendre leur cause.  
– Des martyrs ?  
– Tout à fait. N'oublies pas que ce n'était pas la première fois que notre ordre se battait sur le sol d'Asgard. A cet instant même, nous ne sommes pas des plus populaires dans le grand nord.  
– Elle serait donc bien vivante…  
Après un instant, il lui demanda :  
– La connaissais-tu ?  
Deathmask le derrière sur la pierre, les avant-bras sur ses jambes repliées, balançait son verre vide en hochant la tête.  
– Tu en veux un autre ?  
– Non, merci.  
– Tu ne veux pas en parler ? Je te comprends parfaitement, tu sais.  
– Oh, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire.  
Il déposa le verre sur l'escalier.  
– Quoi qu'on puisse dire de moi, je ne suis pas un lâche, Camus mais à Asgard j'ai voulu vivre comme un homme, le commun des mortels et j'en ai été puni. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais toujours pas si cette punition me fut infligée parce que j'ai tué trop aveuglement ou parce que j'ai voulu aimer ouvertement ?  
– Amoureux donc ?  
– Comme un adolescent ! Dit-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Comme une première fois.  
Il la releva et se mit à rire brutalement.  
– Je te rassure tout de suite, je ne suis plus un puceau !  
Camus lui répondit philosophiquement.  
– A notre tranche d'âge et vu nos occupations, il ne m'aurait pas paru anormal que tu le fusses encore. Peut-être non-conventionnel dans notre monde, mais non dramatique en soi.  
– Ce ne fut pas une première fois, j'avais déjà aimé physiquement jusqu'à être amoureux de la sœur de mon ami d'enfance, mais je n'étais pas prêt. Elle, forcément une fille, l'était. Et après elle, il y a eu certaines des filles de chez Cléo.  
– Ah, la célèbre Cléo*et ses demoiselles !  
– Ne me dis pas que tu y es allé ?  
Le Verseau sourit.  
– Je ne suis ni un saint du calendrier chrétien ni un curé de ma religion. J'ai été disons, conter fleurette quelque fois à ces filles comme à d'autres.  
– Eh bien, qui l'aurait crû ! Fit le Cancer, étonné en se retournant sur son compagnon.  
– Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Je n'en disconviendrais pas !  
Camus jouait avec l'anse de sa tasse de thé.  
– Et cette conquête du nord ?  
– Helena… Je l'épiais sans lui parler puisque je me trouvais tout sauf bien pour elle. Puis, j'ai eu le courage de lui dire quelques mots, pas d'amour parce que tu commences par quoi ? Je n'en savais rien. Ce fut donc plutôt banal, des mots d'un présentateur de météo, pourtant j'aurais aimé m'entretenir avec elle de ciel bleu, certainement la sachant malade. Tristement, des nuages gorgés de pluie ont changé notre horizon, je pensais à jamais.

Ses yeux se mouillèrent et le Verseau ferma les paupières car tous deux furent séparément appelés vers les aurores boréales de leur passé. Deathmask observa un moment Camus dans le silence avant de lui dire :  
– J'oubliais que d'après les ragots, tu aurais été toi-même adepte des « phénomènes » polaires ?  
Camus ouvrit les yeux parce qu'il fallait bien les ouvrir et lui sourit légèrement.  
– Je me suis épris d'un magnétisme intense s'appelant Natalia. Elle m'a envahi, je l'avais dans la peau.  
– Et ton éruption fut un enfant qu'elle te donna ?  
– On ne peut décidément rien cacher sur se rocher.  
– Je l'ai su par Saga.  
– Par Saga ?  
– Je ne vais pas être déloyal envers toi qui m'as si gentiment offert du réconfort. Tu dois probablement savoir que mon nom fut impliqué directement dans l'imposture du Pope puisque je fus vite mis au courant des agissements du Gémeau Saga. Pour tromper les gens, il faut une certaine finesse et la sienne fut de nous laisser vivre le plus humainement possible loin de nos temples et de nous rappeler lorsque le besoin se fit assez sentir ou juste pour ne pas trop éveiller les suspicions de certains et plus particulièrement celles de Mû.  
– Je vois.  
– Dans ton cas, tu étais tellement occupé à l'Institut des Glaces que tes préoccupations premières furent tes disciples, cette jeune fille et tes amis. Je crois que tu as toi-même des amis à Asgard, non ?  
– Oui, j'en connais pas mal et Surt est certainement un ami de longue date. Si je puis me permettre une question ?  
– Vas-y !  
– Tu es un Saint d'Or…  
Il lui coupa directement la parole.  
– Ça ne fait aucun doute que j'en suis un ! Mon armure m'est revenue librement d'elle-même à Asgard.  
– Alors pourquoi as-tu suivi Saga dans sa duperie ?  
– Comment te dire ? Elle me parut à ce moment-là tout à fait raisonnable parce que si je dois être honnête avec toi, je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à imaginer qu'on puisse aboutir à une quelconque paix et surtout à la maintenir au bout du jupon d'une jeune fille riche. Et pourtant…  
– Et pourtant, l'habit ne fait pas le moine !  
– Exactement.  
– Te sens-tu mieux, Deathmask ?  
– Oui, merci Camus. Je suis maintenant honteux d'avoir méprisé à ce point ce pauvre Aphrodite parce qu'il fut assez aimable de m'avertir que Helena était bien vivante.  
– Aphrodite et moi aimons bouquiner et échanger des observations sur les romans que nous lisons. Du peu que je connaisse de lui, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse mentir à son ami sur une chose ou plutôt une personne qui lui tient tant à cœur comme tu sembles tenir à Helena.

Deathmask se leva en frottant ses mains sur les plis de son pantalon pour les faire disparaître.  
– Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?  
– Je vais aller m'excuser auprès de lui et chercher Helena. Merci pour ta bienveillance à mon égard, Camus.  
En guise de remerciement, il lui tint la main droite pour une poignée amicale.  
– Au fait, je me nomme Raffaele Tarantino.  
– Et moi, Camus du Lac. Je suis heureux d'avoir fait un peu plus ample connaissance avec toi.  
– A une prochaine fois !  
Et il s'en alla aussi vite qu'il fut venu.

Tandis que le Cancer escaladait les marches qui le séparaient de la maison des Poissons, Camus rentra chez lui. Dans sa chambre au bout de son lit, il y avait un coffre en chêne. Sur les rotules de ses genoux, il défit les charnières d'acier et de cuir qui renfermaient nostalgiquement certains de ses souvenirs. Paré de coussins, il les dispersa autour de lui pour soulever un lourd couvercle. A l'intérieur de ce trésor se trouvaient plusieurs objets ayant appartenu à Natalia et Léda, dont le scorpion de parrain Milo ainsi que le manteau de son amante qu'il prit en main, pour enfouir aussitôt son nez dedans. Il dégageait toujours son parfum moscovite et la peluche elle, celui de la crème hydratante anti-rougeurs que Natalia appliquait sur l'épiderme irrité de leur enfant. Leurs senteurs se répandirent dans la pièce et n'en pouvant plus, mélancolique, il referma d'un bond le coffre en s'abattant le torse contre, les larmes sur les joues.

 _Temple du chevalier des Poissons_

D'un élan vif, Deathmask franchit le vestibule de la douzième maison du zodiaque.  
– Aphrodite ? Aph-ro-dite !  
– Je suis ici ! Lui répondit l'écho d'une voix qui continua avec un : et je serais de toi, je ne ferais plus un pas de plus.

Le soleil s'était couché et n'illuminait plus de son rayonnement le grand hall de l'édifice.  
Les appliques murales en chandeliers n'étaient pas allumées, il n'y voyait quasiment rien.  
Il se tortillait tant bien que mal pour essayer de l'apercevoir mais il n'y avait rien à faire question vue par contre, l'ouïe ne le trompa pas et la perception du mouvement de la cape d'Aphrodite lui dévoila sa position.  
Il fit de nouveau quelques pas et discerna ceux de son camarade plus rapide.  
– Que fais-tu, Aphrodite ?  
Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et ce fut alors évident pour le chevalier du Cancer, qu'Aphrodite se mit à courir. A contrecœur, Deathmask en fit de même en s'armant et tous deux s'élancèrent dans les airs où le chevalier des Poissons lui jeta l'une de ses _Royal Demon Roses._ Le Cancer l'intercepta en la broyant. Leurs talons touchèrent la pierre du sol, volte-face, ils pivotèrent pour se retrouver face à face.  
– Aphrodite, ça ne sert à rien ! Ton poison n'agira pas sur moi, tu le sais, non ? Nous n'allons tout de même pas nous battre pendant mille jours. Nous pourrions y perdre la vie, ça rimerait à quoi ?  
– A rien ! Comme toi qui n'a eu aucun respect pour mon rang ! Ne prenant pas la peine de t'annoncer chez moi, tu as cru bon traverser mon espace vital comme si de rien n'était, comme si je gardais non pas un édifice sacré mais une salle de cinéma ! Sans penser à me saluer, toutefois tu as crié, hurlé dirais-je mon prénom, comme le balourd que tu es. Tu es grossier personnage et j'ai horreur de la grossièreté ! Lui cracha-t-il en pointant une autre rose sur lui.

Deathmask les mains sur ses hanches, le regarda dérouté.  
– Veux-tu que je sorte pour te déclarer ma venue au seuil de ton temple ? Et attendre à ta guise que tu me fasses ou non entrer et quel que soit ton choix en t'offrant des courbettes ?  
– En garde !  
Il l'observait avec un sourire narquois et lui répliqua :  
– En quoi ?  
– En garde, j'ai dit ! C'est une manière courtoise de débuter un combat. Lui expliqua-t-il.  
Le Cancer fit semblant de ne plus savoir où il avait mis les pieds en tournant son crâne aux pinces d'Or de gauche à droite.  
– Serais-je sans le savoir à Versailles ?  
Sous l'ironie du crabe, Aphrodite sema avec acharnement ses roses autour de son compagnon qui ne bougea pas d'un poil mais soudainement, qui trouva y perdre son temps et d'un geste il attrapa le poignet de son opposant.  
– Je viens de te dire que ça ne servirait à rien. Nos forces sont égales, tes roses ne peuvent rien contre moi. Aphrodite des Poissons, lui dit-il avec un sérieux que son adversaire ne reconnut pas, pourquoi t'es-tu retourné contre moi, ton ami ?  
– Mon ami ? Il se mit-il à rire. Mal fichu que tu es ! Un véritable ami, c'est ce que j'essaie d'être pour toi, Deathmask mais toi, tu souilles la beauté des lieux, celle de ma maison, celle de notre amitié, celle d'une camaraderie nécessaire que nous tardons tous à véritablement sceller à cause de personnes comme toi ! Tu es allé jusqu'à médire ceux avec qui je fus intime, croyant à une quelconque jalousie de ma part. Contre qui ? Contre quoi ? Contre la relation que tu espérais développer avec Helena ?  
Il secoua sa tête.  
– Non, je ne t'en veux pas de l'aimer. En revanche, je t'en veux pour ne pas croire en moi en tant qu'ami réel que je suis digne d'être !  
Deathmask écoutant ces paroles le lâcha, Aphrodite poursuivit :  
– Pour te prouver que tu étais un chevalier d'Or au même titre que les autres, malgré la froideur de tes actions d'antan et tout aussi important que les autres, j'ai demandé la permission à Athéna de te révéler la vérité sur la jeune fille ayant décroché la clé de ton cœur.  
– Justement Aphrodite, j'étais venu te demander pardon. Je n'ai aucune excuse à te fournir sauf l'amour que je lui porte, n'est-elle pas suffisante ?  
Il se courba, la main sur la poitrine et lui déclara :  
– Aphrodite, je te présente humblement mes plus plates excuses pour ce que je t'ai fait subir depuis notre retour, pour les paroles désobligeantes que j'ai prononcé et qui ont pu te blesser.

Il le frôla en passant à ses côtés pour quitter la douzième maison du zodiaque.  
– Ne crois pas que je te tourne le dos par impolitesse. Lorsque je t'ai dit il y a peu de cela que tu faisais partie de ma famille, je le pensais sincèrement. J'ai décidé de me rendre immédiatement à Asgard. Je pourrais certes la laisser là-bas sans la revoir, mais elle était déjà malade…J'ai besoin d'être auprès d'elle. Je veux la ramener chez nous.  
Il fit une pause et souffla.  
– Aphrodite, tu sais que je n'ai jamais été attiré sexuellement par les hommes, n'est-ce pas ? Aussi beaux soient-ils, ils ne m'intéressent pas.  
Le chevalier des Poissons, confus, lui avoua :  
– Deathmask de cela, il ne fut jamais question.  
– Les choses étant mises au clair, je peux également t'affirmer que ce n'est pas pour cela que tu n'as pas d'importance dans ma vie. Si tu penses que je mérite ton pardon alors j'essaierai d'être pour toi, ce qu'Aiolia est pour Aiolos.  
– Te connaissant, il me faudra sans doute prendre le rôle d'Aiolos ! Que diras-tu à Athéna ?  
– Je trouverais bien quelque chose.  
Aphrodite lui emboîta le pas.  
– Eh bien, allons la chercher, mon frère !  
– M'accompagnerais-tu ?  
– Il faut bien que quelqu'un garde un œil sur vous tous et qui d'autre que moi, pourrait bien le faire !  
– Excuses acceptées ?  
– Oui mais soyons honnête.  
– Je t'écoute.  
– C'est avant tout pour elle, pour Helena que je daigne consentir à un pardon et ainsi à te tolérer mais que ce soit clair entre nous, si tu manifestes la moindre indélicatesse envers l'un d'entre nous… C'est moi qui t'enterrerais !  
– Et je devrais t'en empêcher ! Fit une autre voix.  
– Camus, que fais-tu ici ?  
Le Verseau était le dos contre une colonne, jambes et bras croisés.  
– Sa grandeur m'a demandé de mettre un terme à vos disputes. Vous oubliez que sa majesté Athéna est présente sur son domaine et de sa chambre, seuls les cris de votre combat déraisonnable résonnèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Bon sang, un peu de tenue !  
– Qu'a dit sa Sainteté ?  
– Aiolos m'a demandé, cher Aphrodite, de bien vouloir faire taire « ces deux mousquetaires » !  
– J'espère qu'il ne me prend pas pour Porthos !  
– Pourquoi pas ?  
– Parce que, Deathmask, il était le plus rond de tous !  
– N'était-il pas aussi le plus vaniteux ?  
– Je vois que la trêve de gentillesse fraternelle est déjà finie ! Je vous ferais gracieusement remarquer, messieurs, que je n'ai pas le désir de paraître.  
– Heureusement que tu nous en informe, Aphrodite !  
– Je vous dis que je n'ai pas le désir de paraître. Je parais tout simplement ! Que puis-je y faire si je suis naturellement beau ?  
Le Cancer tapait du pied, impatient.  
– Assez ! Assez ! On n'est pas à la fashion week ! Bon Camus, tu n'as plus à t'en faire. Merci de t'être déplacé mais on doit y aller.  
– Aller où ?  
– Nous partons sur le champ pour Asgard !  
– Sur le champ ?  
Deathmask n'aurait pu en dire plus car il était déjà tout auréolé de l'incandescence lumineuse de son cosmos.  
– Il aurait pu me répondre !  
– C'est ce qu'il vient de faire, Camus, en t'indiquant que nous partions sur le champ.  
– C'est bon ! Je ne vois plus qu'une chose à faire.  
– Laquelle ?  
– Vous escorter.  
– Pour mieux nous surveiller ?  
– C'est ton choix de vocabulaire, Aphrodite et non le mien.

Ils passèrent eux aussi au travers de leurs étendues cosmiques pour arriver en quelques minutes au milieu d'une forêt de pins où Deathmask les attendait.  
– Tu en auras pris du temps, Aphrodite ! Tiens Camus ?  
– Je suis ici pour t'aider à retrouver celle qui t'est tant importante.  
– C'est moi, qui me sens d'un coup très important !  
– Cesse ton sarcasme, il est inutile avec moi !  
Le Verseau lui lança quelque chose.  
– Tu es parti sans ta cape. Vu les dégâts que notre dernier affrontement occasionna à ce peuple, autant rester le plus possible incognito.  
Leurs armures se détachèrent de leurs corps, ils se vêtirent de leurs habits civils et se couvrirent la tête de leurs capuches noires.  
– Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas directement devant l'hôpital ?  
– Parce que Aphrodite, comme vient de nous le dire Camus, nous sommes ici anonymes et puis nous ne savons pas comment sont les choses au village.  
– Nous aurions pu nous habiller au Sanctuaire !  
– Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?  
– Parce que tu m'as dit que tu partais sur le champ !  
– Bon, y allons-nous ?  
– Camus a raison, cessons la causerie et remontons la rivière vers les thermes de l'hôpital.

Deathmask prit la tête du groupe et ils marchèrent. Si le jour se couchait au Sanctuaire, il se levait à Asgard, malgré cela, personne ne vit ces trois silhouettes étrangères se faufiler entre les troncs des sapins aux épines déneigées. Le matin était calme, bien plus calme qu'il ne le fut lors du déferlement zodiacal à l'intérieur des remparts de ce village nordique.

La dégradation occasionnée par le pouvoir d'Andreas, face à l'imposant bâtiment hospitalier où Helena trouva la mort, était toujours visible à l'œil nu et y passant devant, Deathmask se remémora les dernières paroles que son amie lui adressa et des larmes qu'ils partagèrent dans la douleur. Ce ne fut pas la première fois qu'il pleura pour une femme. Il le fit pour sa mère et sa grand-mère* mais la petite du nord lui offrit sans le savoir, quelque chose qu'il avait oublié, de la gratitude. Logique ! Lui aurait-on dit car, quelle crapule en recevrait pour en être un, de débauché ?

L'avant du pavillon médical était toujours debout, hormis une partie qui s'envola en fumée lors du sauvetage d'Helena par Aphrodite. Il y avait une façade toute dénudée à l'intérieur cramoisi. En son centre, ils n'ouvrirent aucune porte, puisqu'il n'y en avait plus à ouvrir. Et si elle était toujours là, elle les aurait conduits dans un corridor qu'ils finirent par emprunter. Le couloir blanc moins éclatant depuis la bataille, était brillamment éclairé mais d'un éclairage clignotant à faire battre les paupières. Personne ne fut là pour les recevoir et c'était tant mieux, autant ne pas devoir expliquer leur énième venue sur ces terres dont ils n'étaient pas les gardiens. Il y avait bien quelques asgardiens en blouse blanche, stéthoscopes autour du cou et il était fort à penser que leurs conversations tournèrent autour de la miraculeuse résurrection des leurs. Le nombre de chambres à inspecter pour trouver l'élue du cœur du Cancer s'avérait être un casse-tête jusqu'au moment où un monsieur à la chevelure blonde et à la moustache en fer à cheval* fut acclamé comme peut l'être une vedette du cinéma en Californie.

Seulement, ils n'étaient pas en Californie mais bien à Asgard.  
– J'espère que vous avez faim, la jeunesse, parce que ces petits pains sortent tout droit de leur four et je les ai beurrés rien que pour vous.  
Quatre enfants tournèrent en rond autour de lui comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de sucre, Deathmask se souvint d'eux et en s'approchant, il leur dit :  
– Moi, j'espère qu'il en restera pour que je puisse en goûter leur saveur !  
Agités, ils reconnurent l'accent étranger du Cancer et l'apercevant, ils se ruèrent sur lui.  
« Pompette* est de retour ! » s'écrièrent-il.  
– Pompette ? Ta belle famille est charmante Deathmask ! Lui dit Camus.  
– Ah ! Ah !  
« Tu es revenu » s'exclamèrent-ils en lui agrippant la jambe.  
– Je suis content de vous revoir les gosses !  
« Nous aussi ! » miaulèrent-ils.  
Il pinça l'épaule d'Erik, le plus vieux des frères et puis, chacun eut son tour.  
– Vous êtes bien en chair et en os !  
– Ils disent que depuis la disparition de l'arbre interdit, les gens n'ayant commis aucun crime reviennent à la vie. Lui expliqua Astrid la plus âgée des sœurs.  
– C'est pour ça qu'on a fini de faire dodo* pour toujours. Enchaîna Elsa.  
– Je sais les filles.  
– Oui mais, il y en a qui croient que si nous étions hier morts et que grâce au coup de sceptre de votre fille Dieu…  
– On dit Déesse. Le corrigea Erik.  
– Oui, d'une déesse qui n'est même pas de la famille d'Odin ! Eh bien, si nous respirons aujourd'hui, c'est que nous sommes des vampires ! S'inquiéta Ulric.  
– Vampires, dis-tu ?  
Ulric réfléchit en silence à tous les noms de monstres dont il avait débattu avec son frangin et leurs camarades. Ils tombèrent souvent sur les vampires, les loups garous et laideurs en tout genre peuplant les contes fantastiques faits pour donner la frousse mais ici, c'était la réalité, la vraie vie.  
– Oui !  
Deathmask pivota alors vers Aphrodite.  
– Te rends-tu compte, ce sont des vampires !  
Le douzième chevalier s'avança vers eux sous le regard amusé du Verseau.  
– Quel défi, messieurs ! Nos premières chauves-souris humaines ! Voyons, Ulric, ouvre la bouche s'il te plaît et montre-moi ta denture.  
Le garçon fit ce que l'on lui demanda de faire et Aphrodite lui inventoria la couronne dentaire.  
– Par Athéna ! Fit-il faussement apeuré.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandèrent en cœur les froussards qui l'encerclèrent.  
– Regardez ses canines !  
Toutes ces jeunes paires d'yeux plongèrent dans la bouche du malheureux mordu.  
– J'y vois rien d'anormal. Dit Astrid.  
– Effectivement ! Félicitations petit ! Tu as de très belles dents blanches sans aucune carie et je peux te l'affirmer, sur mon honneur de chevalier d'Athéna, lui fit il en se courbant, que tes canines sont, comme vient de le découvrir l'une de tes sœurs, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normales.  
– Je ne suis donc pas un vampire ?  
– Non, tu n'en es pas un ! Je pense que tu fis les frais d'une petite plaisanterie !  
– Tu entends Erik, je ne suis pas un vampire !  
L'ainé pouffa de rire.  
– C'était une blague !  
– Une vilaine !  
– Fallait écouter notre prêtresse Hilda ! Elle a expliqué à notre peuple que ce réveil général fut accordé par Athéna pour apaiser nos souffrances !  
Les deux gamins se donnèrent des coups de pied et se passèrent la langue.  
– Suffit ! J'aimerais aller voir votre sœur maintenant. Pourriez-vous nous y conduire. Astrid, tu nous montre le chemin ?  
– Bien sûr. Helena est vivante mais elle a un problème respiratoire.

Ils dirent au revoir à l'artisan du pain et passèrent devant quelques pièces occupées par d'autres patients avant d'arriver à la trentième chambre où Helena, bien que présente, leur semblait disparaître sous les mètres de pansements et pourtant elle était bien là, allongée dans un lit à roulettes. La petite Elsa la secoua.  
– Helena, réveille-toi ! Pompette, il est parmi nous.  
La malade ouvrit avec peine des paupières lourdes.  
– Le garçon au sac de monnaies ?  
Helena n'écouta plus rien, repartie vers les songes en perdant connaissance.  
– Son esprit dort beaucoup.  
– C'est parce qu'elle ne reçoit pas les soins dont elle a besoin, Elsa. Des rubans blancs la momifiant ne vont pas l'aider à retrouver une santé de fer.  
– Tu vas l'aider ?  
– C'est pour cela que je suis revenu. Je vais m'occuper de vous avec l'aide de mon meilleur ami ici présent, Aphrodite.  
Il leur fit une révérence que les filles imitèrent.  
– Mesdemoiselles, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer.  
– Et un nouvel ami, Camus.  
– Moi, je l'aime bien ! Fit Elsa les yeux remplis d'amour.  
– Te voilà adopté, Verseau.  
Camus courba la tête.  
– Heureux d'agrandir mon cercle de proches.  
– Vous allez nous garder ici ?  
– Non, pas à Asgard.  
Il était debout, les mains nouées derrière le dos, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds comme un peu gêné.  
– Rappelez-vous, c'est pour ça que je jouais aux cartes.  
– Pour nous gagner des sous ! Fit Ulric.  
– Pour que vous puissiez vous nourrir et pour que Helena puisse reprendre des forces en s'achetant un remède contre le mal qui la rongeait mais malheureusement, elle fut interpellée et reçut un coup qui se révéla fatal. Athéna lui a offert une deuxième chance et votre destin est maintenant scellé ailleurs.  
– On va vivre avec toi dans le sud ?  
– Oui, en Grèce, Astrid.

Aphrodite et Camus n'avaient encore rien dit mais s'inquiétèrent lorsque leur frère d'armes prit dans ses bras Helena enroulée dans son drap.  
– Nous avions dit « ni vu, ni connu ! » lui rappela le Verseau.  
– Eh bien quoi ? Personne ne nous a vus, excepté le boulanger et je ne suis pas connu !  
– Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps pour que tu le sois, parce que leurs gens vont se rendre compte tôt ou tard de leur disparition !  
– Honnêtement Camus, qui va bien s'inquiéter de leur absence ? De cinq pauvres bouches à nourrir ? Et puis, tu connais Hilda, si je ne m'abuse ? Tu pourrais lui chuchoter quelques paroles mielleuses aux creux de ses craquantes petites oreilles…Tout ça pour confirmer notre nouvelle amitié, ça va de soi. Lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
– Tu ne veux pas un sacre, non plus ?  
– Trêve de bavardages ! Prenez les gosses avec vous et on se retrouve à la clinique de Litóchoro.  
– Ne devrions-nous pas d'abord sortir de ce lieu en gentilshommes ?  
– En gentilshommes, dis-tu, Aphrodite ? Eh bien, tu peux gentiment rester derrière et leur faire comprendre qu'elle a besoin d'une aide médicale de notre décennie !  
– A quoi bon, Aphrodite ! Ça ne sert franchement plus à rien.  
Le Cancer avait déjà traversé les poussières de son cosmos lorsqu'Aphrodite prit par la main les garçons et Camus fit de même pour les filles.  
On va marcher au travers de l'air et atterrir chez vous ?  
– C'est une façon de voir les choses, Erik.  
– C'est de la magie ! Chanta Elsa à Camus.  
– C'est également une autre façon de voir ce phénomène.

La lumière naturelle diminuait pour faire place à celle des étincelles d'un soleil brûlant qu'ils découvrirent d'un bord à l'autre d'un tunnel spatial, sous les acclamations des enfants. En fin de parcours, quelques stridences se firent tout de même entendre.  
– Avez-vous eu peur, les filles ?  
– Moi, pas du tout et toi, Elsa ?  
– Non, j'ai pas eu peur.  
– Tu sais, lorsqu'on amène un cheval à accepter son attelage, c'est pas toujours facile parce qu'il se débat, alors il faut être agile et rapide sinon on doit le chevaucher sans selle pour le dompter et ça, ça donne autant de hauts le cœur que ton tunnel magique !  
Et la jeunette se mit à lui mimer la scène en sautillant et serrant fermement en main des rênes invisibles, lui permettant de diriger un cheval tout aussi invisible.  
– Camus, j'ai gagné ! Je l'ai dompté ! Ria Astrid.  
– Je vois que vous avez de l'imagination et que vous aimez les aventures autant que nous.  
– Et d'autres vous attendent ici, en Grèce. Poursuivit Aphrodite.

Les petits regardèrent d'étonnement les alentours modernes mais soyons francs, cette Grèce, ce n'était pas ce que les mômes avaient crû. Ce n'était pas déplaisant mais ce n'était pas ensoleillé comme dans les livres de la bibliothèque d'Asgard. Ce n'était pas la couleur bleue des photos imprimées dans ces bouquins-là, c'était celle des briques rouges peintes en blanc avec des volets toutefois bleutés et le sol de la rue était dur, à se faire mal aux genoux. C'était au fait ni plus ni moins, le camp militaire de Litóchoro.  
– Où est le sable jaune, doux aux pieds ?  
– A quinze minutes d'ici en voiture.  
– En voiture ? Vous voulez dire l'une de ces boîtes fabriquées en métal qui roulent sur quatre roues non faites de bois ?  
– C'est bien cela, Ulric.  
– Et, on va y aller ?  
– Vous en aurez l'occasion j'en suis certain mais pour l'instant, voyons le déroulement du grand plan de Monsieur du Cancer !  
Les enfants sautèrent joyeux.  
– Oui, tout ça c'est très bien mais nous devrions penser avant tout à Helena. Leur dit Astrid.

xxx

* Dans mon univers fictionnel, Cléo est la tenancière de la maison close du Sanctuaire.  
* Toujours dans mon univers, Natalia est la demi-sœur de Hyôga. Natalia et Camus sont les parents d'une petite fille prénommée Léda.  
* La mère et la grand-mère de Deathmask sont citées dans l'une de mes fictions dont le titre est « Le Paradis perdu ».  
* Je ne me souviens pas que les prénoms des frères et sœurs d'Helena furent cités dans l'animé.  
J'ai donné le prénom d'Astrid à la plus âgée des filles et Elsa à la plus jeune. Pour les garçons, Erik et Ulric furent choisis.  
* Une moustache fer à cheval est une moustache dont la forme ressemble à un fer à cheval.  
*Pompette, se dit d'une personne éméchée.  
*Dodo – Langage enfantin demandant à un enfant d'aller au lit ou d'aller dormir. Dodo peut également signifier sommeil, ce qui est le cas dans la fiction.


	11. Premiers pas

11) Premiers pas

 _Litóchoro_

Un blessé est un blessé et sans faire d'histoires, elle fut admise à la clinique du camp militaire où un lit lui fut immédiatement trouvé. Lorsqu'ils revirent leur sœur, elle plissait le front, tête appuyée sur une taie d'oreiller blanche. On aurait dit qu'elle était assaillie par un cauchemar.  
– Pauvre Helena, elle doit faire un rêve affreux, celui de l'arbre interdit ou bien des âmes qui tombent dans le puits maudit où elles se font dévorer.  
– Assez Erik !  
– Moi, je dois toujours faire pipi après l'une de ces aventures à faire peur.  
– Dois-tu aller au petit coin, Ulric ?  
– Oui, je dois faire.

Aphrodite partit avec lui et revint assez vite de là où ça ne regarde que ceux qui s'y rendent.  
– A présent, dites au revoir à votre sœur.  
– Lui dire au revoir ? Mais pas pour toujours, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Bien sûr, pas pour toujours.  
Les petits lui offrirent chacun un tendre baiser avant d'être invités à quitter la chambre pour que Deathmask puisse raconter au docteur Lukas qui venait de se présenter à lui, ce qui arriva à Helena.  
Le chevalier du Cancer tourna la tête vers elle qui poussa un grand soupir en roulant sur le dos. Et non sans émotion, il lui conta leurs heures Asgardiennes.  
– Merci Chevalier, je comprends bien mieux maintenant. Pourrais-je vous demander de bien vouloir sortir à votre tour pour que nous puissions l'examiner.

Ses frères d'armes et les enfants étaient tous assis sur des chaises, attendant sagement dans le corridor, des nouvelles de la malade. Aphrodite fit venir du chocolat chaud et des biscuits pour ceux qui commençaient à l'appeler tonton. Ces petites douceurs furent attaquées à pleines dents, après quoi on leur proposa de se coucher sur des literies propres pour s'y endormir.

L'attente dura plus de trois heures mais elle se termina enfin lorsqu'une infirmière fit son apparition.  
– Chevalier du Cancer, l'appela-t-elle.  
Deathmask se redressa.  
– Entrez s'il vous plaît. Le docteur va vous recevoir.

Elle le laissa passer. A l'intérieur de la pièce, l'atmosphère était solennelle. Le blanc, le gris et un peu de rouge n'harmonisaient rien mais y étaient dominants. Mobilier, moniteurs et accessoires hospitaliers en tout genre la meublaient, il n'y avait cependant pas de fleurs. C'était l'une des chambres du département des urgences. Le docteur Lukas à la tête d'apparence bien sur les épaules, en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, tenait en main la feuille de températures de la patiente et pivota vers lui.  
– Ah Chevalier, approchez donc.  
Deathmask s'avança en jetant un œil à Helena à qui on avait administré une perfusion intraveineuse.  
– Cette pochette contient un traitement antibiotique. Après une radiographie pulmonaire, notre diagnostic est que votre amie soit admise pour une bronchopneumonie sévère. Elle nous fait également de la fièvre et elle est très agitée.  
– A-t-elle repris connaissance ?  
– Oui mais l'a perdu aussitôt. Helena pourrait souffrir à long terme d'un traumatisme psychique.  
– Un traumatisme ?  
– Vous devez bien vous rendre compte qu'il ne pourrait en être autrement. C'est la conséquence du drame violent qu'elle a vécu et survécu par sa mort.  
Il tapa nerveusement son paquet de cigarillos entre ses paumes.  
– Vous ne pouvez pas fumer ici.  
– Je sais. Lui répondit-il en le glissant à l'intérieur de son pantalon. En gardera-t-elle des séquelles ?  
– L'anxiété peut être une réaction à un souvenir récurrent. Pour Helena, ça pourrait très bien être le souvenir de la menace que fut le soldat qui par exemple la fit prisonnière.  
– Quelles seront les interventions nécessaires ?  
– Je ne suis pas titulaire d'un diplôme en psychologie mais si choc il y a et qu'il perdure, il nous faudra l'en détacher. Qui sait ? Une thérapie sous forme d'une gestion du stress est tout à fait envisageable. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle aura besoin d'un accompagnement personnalisé.  
Il fit la moue.  
– Rendez-vous chez le psychologue ou le psychiatre, c'est çà ?  
– Je conçois que ce ne soit pas le rendez-vous qu'idéaliserait une jeune fille mais non honteux en soi. Ces spécialistes sont inscrits au conseil de l'ordre des médecins du Graad. Si vous avez peur que des révélations indiscrètes puissent être imprimées dans des journaux clamant n'importe quoi, sachez que ce qui se dit dans et à propos de notre organisation et de ses membres reste en son intérieur. Aucune aubaine donc pour les curieux qui se trouvent eux, en dehors de nos murs.

Deathmask l'observa, il était plein de respect, désireux de faire de son mieux pour ce qu'il appelait l'organisation. Depuis l'affaire Poséidon, le Graad avait multiplié les recrues sur ordre des Nations Unies. A New-York ou à Bruxelles, les costards impeccables suaient de frustrations car les vagues gigantesques qui se déversèrent sur nos terres ne furent pas une version concrète de la Guerre des Mondes*. Elles ne furent pas répandues par des martiens mais bien par une ancienne religion tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humaine, à quelques personnes près.

Le docteur restait à distance de Deathmask.  
– Non docteur, je n'ai pas peur. Peur de qui ? D'un groupe d'hommes en costumes cravate ? Absolument pas mais revenons à cette bronchopneumonie que vous dites sévère.  
Et il continua son rapport.  
– Elle ne l'est pas toujours mais dans le cas de Helena, une fatigue extrême la rend comme telle.  
– Je ne connais rien à la médecine, en gardera-t-elle une trace ?  
– Pas de cette sorte-ci. Voyez-vous, d'après le récit entourant votre dernière mission, je peux imaginer Asgard comme un pays qui était pendant des siècles terriblement froid. Territoire sur lequel soudainement, durant quelques semaines, un printemps pas comme les autres s'installa, radoucissant ainsi trop rapidement leur temps maussade. Le résultat fut une fonte des neiges comme jamais il n'y en eut en Scandinavie et le bourgeonnement que connurent leur végétation fut plus magique que naturel. Bref, cet exceptionnel changement fut l'endroit idyllique pour la rencontre de micro-organismes dormants et qui dit rencontre, dit bien souvent développement. Ces parasites étaient virulents pour eux qui n'étaient ni habitués ni vaccinés contre.  
– Et Helena ?  
– Eh bien votre amie, déjà affaiblie par son travail et sa situation familiale, fut l'une de leurs parfaites victimes.  
– Je vois. Athéna, a-t-elle bien fait les choses ?  
– Sa majesté ne fait jamais rien à moitié. Le cœur a une fréquence cardiaque tout à fait normale.

Deathmask n'avait ni formation ni expérience médicale. Quelle autre série de questions aurait-il pu lui demander ? Il avait le regard mort. Le docteur Lukas s'approcha, lui mit délicatement une petite tape sur l'épaule.  
– Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire ! Notre traitement, je vous le promets, sera efficace. Nous allons vous la remettre sur pied en quinze, maximum trente jours. Après cela, nous prendrons la plus grande attention aux lésions endommageant la paix de son esprit.  
Lukas était poli avec lui et il en fit pareillement à son égard.  
– Merci docteur.  
– J'aimerais que vous veniez demain avec les enfants, si cela vous est possible. Je crois qu'il serait bon qu'un test sanguin soit réalisé sur chacun d'entre eux ainsi qu'une visite médicale complète. Toute personne liée d'aussi près au Zodiaque doit faire l'objet d'un dossier. C'est ce que nous ordonne votre quartier général, chevalier d'Or.

Faire l'objet d'un dossier et être un numéro ? Ces écrits privés qui demeuraient accessibles à bon nombre de personnes et loin d'être toutes de mérite, il en avait horreur ! Il y avait quelques années, quelques mois de cela, il aurait été capable de lui rétorquer que le Zodiaque pouvait bien aller se faire foutre mais la grossièreté ne servirait pas Helena qu'il contemplait en arrangeant un peu ses cheveux.  
– Eh bien, à demain.

 _Sept jours plus tard_

Dans une chambre aérée, elle était toujours étourdie, ayant un peu de mal à se remettre de son incroyable réveil. Cependant, les heures d'angoisse étaient elles derrière eux car il y avait quatre jours de cela, lorsqu'elle fut transférée des urgences au service pulmonaire, elle se mit à parler. Elle le fit péniblement puisque de son gosier asséché ne sortit que de courts mots, au son altéré par son affaiblissement. Mais aujourd'hui, il en était tout autrement car cette fois-ci, son timbre de voix se fit clairement entendre.  
– Où suis-je ?  
Elle pivota la tête d'un quart de tour sans pour cela bouger le reste de son corps inerte. Sur sa gauche, elle aperçut des épis de cheveux poivre blanc dépasser d'un magazine. Elle toussa pour se faire remarquer. Le Cancer au chevet de son amie, se cachait derrière une revue automobile dont il descendit lentement la couverture glacée et dépliée de l'édition qu'il lisait, pour lui dévoiler un visage épuisé.  
– Pompette, c'est toi ? Lui dit-elle les yeux encore mi-clos.  
– Helena !

Ce prénom "Helena", il l'avait crié tant de fois, ce qui tachait par ailleurs sa notoriété athénienne de sale gosse qui ne craignait mais défiait, et Dieu que ses conquêtes aimaient ça ! Elles l'aimaient à genoux ou au garde à vous, tétanisées. Le sexe et la puissance, alchimie de leur désir intime. Par contre avec Helena, le sexe et la puissance viendrait, enfin il l'espérait mais à l'instant, c'était plutôt le vagabondage d'un rêve fait de scènes aux sentiments précieux qu'il voulut vivre avec elle mais pour cela il lui fallait avant tout guérir.

Il rit en passant sa main dans sa chevelure.  
– Pompette ? Je m'appelle Raffaele.  
– Raffaele ? Je me rappelle de toi. Oui, je me rappelle de toi et de ta bourse gorgée de pièces d'argent.  
Elle reprit haleine, délivrée que ce fut lui et non un autre.  
– Tu es l'un de ces chevaliers d'Or, si je ne m'abuse ? Je pense que c'était de l'or… de terres lointaines ? Serait-ce celles de Zeus ?  
– Je me réjouis que tu te souviennes de moi. Chevalier d'Or ? C'est exact ! J'en suis le quatrième. Des terres lointaines ? Nous ne sommes plus sur les rives nordiques mais méditerranéennes. Quant à leur appartenance, les temps appelés contemporains les compliquent mais dans ton langage – oui, sur celles de Zeus et plus particulièrement du domaine de sa descendance en la Déesse Athéna.  
– Athéna ? Ah oui, Lyfia m'en parlais souvent. Surtout de l'un d'entre vous mais j'ai oublié son nom.  
– Vraisemblablement Aiolia, le cinquième des nôtres. Nous avions pris un verre tous les trois à la taverne de ton village où je logeais.  
– Eh bien, bonjour Raffaele. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire timide. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer à nouveau, chevalier d'Or d'Athéna.  
– Je suis soulagé de te savoir sauve.  
– Moi aussi. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, vivante à Asgard, je ne tenais plus sur les pieds et je n'y croyais surtout pas. Ensuite, je les ai encore ouverts, percevant à l'ouïe des murmures de gens discutant autour de moi et je n'y croyais toujours pas… Et sincèrement, je n'y crois toujours pas.  
– Tu devrais pourtant y croire puisque tu te trouves à l'hôpital des hoplites en ma compagnie.  
– Des hoplites ?  
– C'est le nom qui lui est donné. Les hoplites sont des soldats.  
Sa bouche se referma en plissant ses lèvres en une grimace de terreur.  
– Fafner !  
Elle voulut se lever mais n'y était pas prête. Elle tremblait.  
– Soldat ? A l'hôpital ? C'est là que Fafner pensait pouvoir m'aider…  
Il lui caressa le haut du bras.  
– Calme-toi Helena, ce n'était qu'une ruse.  
– Une ruse ? Depuis que les battements de mon cœur ont repris du rythme, mes alentours s'assombrissent et puis des visions de ce guerrier prennent forme et ce qui s'ouvre à moi, c'est cet arbre où je me retrouve être l'une de ces batteries !  
– Tu dois essayer d'oublier tout ça. L'arbre a été détruit ainsi qu'Andreas et ceux qui étaient à ses bottes.  
– Détruit ? Est-ce vrai ?  
– Pourquoi te mentirais-je sur l'une de nos victoires ?  
– Victoire ? Bien sûr, cela serait idiot de douter de toi ou d'Athéna.  
– Eh bien, te voilà rassurée ?  
– Oui et bon débarras !  
Il dut patienter quelques courts instants avant qu'elle ne reprenne le fil de leur conversation. Ses pommettes se colorèrent. L'intimidait-il ?  
– Je suis désolée de n'avoir pu te remercier autrement qu'avec des pleurs lorsque nous étions à Asgard et maintenant je ne peux le faire qu'avec des mots. Tu as ma profonde reconnaissance, Raffaele.  
– Un remerciement avec des mots, c'est très bien. Le tien est celui qui m'importe le plus.  
Elle baissa ses cils et suivant les contours de la figure de son visiteur, lui dit :  
– Je dois avouer que le prénom que t'ont donné tes parents te va beaucoup mieux que « pompette ».  
– Je suis ravi qu'il te plaise.  
Elle rougit et puis réalisa que des personnes manquaient à l'appel.  
– Qu'est-il donc advenu de mes frères et sœurs ?  
– Pas d'inquiétude à avoir ! Ils nous ont suivis en Grèce, ici à Litóchoro.  
– La Grèce ? On la dit entourée d'eau turquoise. L'ont-ils vue ?  
– Oui, ils l'ont vue mais n'ont pas voulu fouler son sable sans toi. Ils sont actuellement scolarisés à l'école du camp militaire.  
– Camp militaire ?  
– C'est le terrain qui nous entoure et qui nous sert de stationnement et de lieu de formation.  
– Où vivent-ils ?  
– Un appartement trois chambres vous a été alloué non loin de l'école.  
– Ces petits diables me manquent.  
– Ce sont des boute-en-train…

On frappa à la porte en les interrompant.  
– Entrez ! Fit Deathmask.  
Un grand homme au teint hâlé et aux sourcils épais s'approcha d'eux.  
– Enfin réveillée !  
Elle répondit positivement au docteur Lukas.  
– Oui et pour de bon !  
– Mes oreilles sont à la fête de vous l'entendre dire ! Vous allez voir, nous allons vous remettre d'aplomb.  
Il tira hors de la poche de sa blouse blanche une mini torche pour lui ausculter la vue.  
– Suivez le petit point lumineux et puis mon doigt.  
Ce qu'elle fit.  
– Votre champ de vision semble vous être totalement revenu, Helena.  
Il lui prit le pouls et la tension. Il nota les mesures du tensiomètre et s'en alla ouvrir la fenêtre, laissant ainsi l'air délicieusement doux de Piérie* voguer dans la pièce.  
– Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
– Plutôt lasse.  
– Ce n'est pas inhabituel en soi lorsqu'on est resté allongé durant ce nombre d'heures sans pouvoir bouger le plus petit bout de doigt de pied. Parlant de doigts, remuez un peu ceux de vos mains comme s'ils étaient des pattes et vos orteils comme si vous pataugiez dans une mer froide.  
Elle s'exécuta sans problème.  
– Voilà qui excellent, jeune fille !  
Il vit le Cancer.  
– Ah vous êtes là, Chevalier...

Sans lui laisser le temps de lui répondre, il s'excusa auprès d'eux et sortit. Ensuite, après cinq bonnes minutes, il revint leur expliquer que, puisqu'elle était éveillée, ils allaient débuter sur le champ plusieurs examens.  
– Nous la déplaçons pour une deuxième radiographie, resterez-vous ici pour recevoir des nouvelles fraîches ?  
– Certainement.  
Sachant que le Cancer était associé au « je veux, je prends », Lukas lui sourit.  
– Vous êtes le bienvenu.

Une infirmière arriva avec un lit à roulettes pour transporter Helena vers les différents services qui attendaient sa venue. N'arrivant qu'à se balancer faiblement, il l'aida.  
– Reste tranquille Helena, je vais te soulever moi-même.  
Deathmask sur ses pieds la prit dans ses bras, embarrassée d'avoir le derrière à l'air, pour la déposer sur la literie volante.  
– Voilà, elle est à vous. N'oubliez pas de me la rendre en entier.  
– Assurément !  
Il pointa la direction de sa droite.  
– Pour se rendre à la cantine, prend-on toujours le corridor menant à la pharmacie ?  
– Tout à fait.  
Le Cancer se courba jusqu'au niveau de lobe de son amie.  
– Tu es en de bonnes mains. On se revoit d'ici quelques heures.  
– A tout à l'heure, Raffaele.  
Il lui lança un clin d'œil et disparut en chantonnant un refrain qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

La salle de la cafétéria était plutôt déserte mais sentait la javel à plein nez. Il balaya d'un regard rapide la sélection des sandwichs emballés mis en avant sur un étalage réfrigéré. Il n'en restait qu'aux crevettes. Au travers d'un plastique les protégeant des nids à bactéries de la clientèle, des crustacés à la mauvaise mine étaient éparpillés entre deux tranches de mie, mouillées par la garniture de quelques feuilles de laitues qui à cette heure-ci de l'après-midi étaient malheureusement aux bords rouillés. En les scrutant, un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit et ce dernier fut : « urticaire ». Ignorant consciemment ces bestioles qui pourraient lui provoquer une allergie, il se dirigea vers le comptoir des repas chauds où un gars avec une toque sur la tête l'informa du choix de ceux proposés en ce jour et plus précisément de ce qui était toujours possible à lui servir. Plus de pâtes, plus de riz, ce fut de la purée avec un steak qu'il lui grilla et accompagna sur une assiette, de rondelles de concombres verdissant la cuillérée de carottes râpées, gratuite avec tout plat. Plateau en main, il passa à l'îlot des boissons. Il prit un verre de cinquante centilitres, pressa le doseur électronique d'un distributeur automatique d'où jaillit un pétillant cola qui lui tacheta d'éclaboussures son t-shirt. Il soupira d'énervement en l'épongeant avec une serviette en papier et termina son itinéraire à la caisse enregistreuse où l'on lui fit son addition et empocha son argent. Il s'installa alors près d'une porte fenêtre qu'il coulissa et s'en prit avec fourchette et couteau à sa grillade.

A sa dernière bouchée, son Nokia vibra.

 _Expéditeur :_ Gustav  
 _Message :_ Je t'ai coupé des roses. Où es-tu ?

Il lui répondit :

 _Expéditeur :_ Raffaele  
 _Message :_ Cantine, clinique Hoplites.

Il poussa la vaisselle salie au centre de la table. Un grincement se fit entendre lorsqu'il bouscula les sièges à la structure métallique qui lui étaient accolées, pour s'étirer les jambes. Dans un ridicule reflexe d'enfance, il leva sa boisson pour y épier l'éclatement des bulles au travers desquelles il vit une créature déformée par le liquide se dandiner en jeans pattes d'éléphant et à la chemise en pointe rose bonbon.  
– Aphrodite, ne tarde pas trop du côté des crevettes, tu vas les faire rougir avec ce ton seventies !  
– Je constate que monsieur est d'humeur taquine.  
– Je t'offre un thé ?  
– Non, merci. Ce sont des sachets ici.  
– Et ?  
– Et pour la santé, il vaut mieux acheter ceux en poudre à dissoudre dans l'eau, de préférence vert. Les experts disent que ce genre de thé est un super aliment contre le cancer. Lui dit-il d'un sourire large.  
– Joli jeux de mots, Poissons.  
– Comment va Helena ?  
Il lui abreuva les neurones de ce que Lukas lui confia plus tôt.  
– Je me méfie de leurs paperasses.  
– Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Que pourraient-ils bien faire à des enfants, même s'ils te sont maintenant liés ? Quant à la maladie qui l'oppresse, elle n'est pas mortelle chez nous. C'est une chance que nous l'ayons ramenée. Par contre, son trauma est plus problématique, il te faudra être très prudent à son encontre, spécialement si tu la séduis.  
– Comment ça, si je la séduis ? Bien sûr que je vais la séduire. Je ne sais pas comment ni quand, mais je vais la séduire. Et bon Dieu, pourquoi as-tu créé deux bouquets de fleurs ? Le questionna-t-il en pointant une paire de cornets faits de papier que son ami posa à côté de l'ensemble des condiments mis à sa disposition. Depuis quand n'as-tu plus vu de joli con, Aphrodite ?

Aphrodite laissa échapper un « Oh » et puis couvrit sa bouche avec sa main droite avant de lui dire :  
– Deathmask, j'aimerais que tu cesses d'être vulgaire. L'impolitesse n'a rien pour plaire, plus encore lorsqu'on s'apprête à persuader une jeune fille qu'on est l'amant qu'elle attendait !  
Il se secoua le crâne, quelques unes de ses mèches s'envolèrent.  
– Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu tiens tant à blesser les gens qui t'entourent. Je sais que tu prends ton pied lorsque tes adversaires éprouvent de la peine et de la douleur mais moi, ton compagnon, je n'arrive pas à te comprendre, non.  
Il resta calme et admit.  
– Ta jalousie est puérile ! Ton imaginaire te produirait-il des mises-en-scène où je serais celui qui baiserait Helena ?

Les yeux de Deathmask ouvraient le feu et il grogna comme s'il s'adressait à un animal.  
– Mais bon Dieu, où avais-je la tête ? Mon ami, aussi gentilhomme qu'il se prétend être, me demande d'utiliser un vocabulaire qui lui sied mais ne prend pas la peine de m'en divertir !  
– Oh, cesse de faire dans la noblesse, ça ne te va pas du tout.  
– De toute évidence ! Te distrais-tu à penser que je préférerais t'imaginer avec la fille de mes rêves ? Putain ! Aphrodite es-tu un gars loyal ?  
– Ton mépris est perceptible et compréhensible. Je m'excuse d'avoir été indélicat mais ta folie est après tout, ordinaire ! Tu te crois invisible mais tu crains plus que tu ne veux le laisser paraître.  
Il respirait fort en tripotant l'emballage qui craqua sous ses pincements.  
– Je voulais lui faire plaisir. Je sais qu'elle aime les roses et nous, en admiration devant elles, avons une sensibilité créative.  
Le Cancer roula des yeux.  
– J'ai appelé le tien « passion » parce qu'elles sont toutes rouges, exprimant l'amour que tu lui portes tandis que le mien est plus moderne, haut serré avec des orange, des jaunes et des poudrées ouates pour la tendresse. L'amour a tellement de définitions. Celui que je lui porte est également fraternel. Je suis un rêveur solitaire, peut-être est-ce cela, la destinée de ceux revêtant l'armure des Poissons. Toi, tu vas l'aimer de toutes les manières possibles et moi, je vais l'aimer comme une proche avec qui je vais m'amuser honnêtement et juste honnêtement. Enfin, nous n'allons plus être des ombres. Nous allons être des géants ! D'accord pour un petit groupe de personnes dont elle mais des géants ! Ne me prive pas d'en être un.

L'orage Deathmask n'éclata pas, préférant souffler la foudre au loin, pour cette fois du moins.  
– Ils disent qu'on traverse un tunnel dans lequel les êtres qui nous ont été chers nous accueillent lorsqu'on crève. Tu sais, je ne me rappelle même pas si ce fut le cas lorsque Shiryu m'enterra. Nous ne sommes pas ressuscités pour toujours Aphrodite, maman Athéna ne pisse pas le sang pour avoir le plaisir de converser avec toi dans ta roseraie.  
– Je ne suis pas un idiot ! C'est pour cela que je te parlais de géants. Nous allons compter pour de vrai pour cinq personnes. Les millions d'autres seront heureux que douze connards invisibles se pètent la gueule pour eux sans rien en connaître…  
– Pas faux. Moi, à la fin des fins, je veux me souvenir d'elle, de toi, de Dino, de cet endroit, des gosses… Eh bien, j'essaierais d'être moins fort en paroles.  
Aphrodite éclata de rire.  
– Je n'y crois pas un instant !  
Il toussota au lieu de dire quelque chose mais le Cancer savait que ça voulait dire quelque chose.  
– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?  
D'une voix de velours, il lui demanda :  
– Vas-tu lui faire un enfant ?  
Ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette question, il sortit un reflux de cola par ses trous de nez en projetant une pluie de caramel partout. Aphrodite recula.  
– Tiens-toi correctement !  
– Si, mamma !  
Deathmask n'avait pas envie de nettoyer son désordre. Il se redressa et se moucha pour arrêter le picotement de ses narines.  
– Tu me pousses à la consommation à présent ?  
Le Poissons étouffa un petit cri d'amusement.  
– Il faut avant tout que la fille soit d'accord.

Aphrodite était pensif en l'accompagnant vers la sortie.  
– Et si elle ne veut pas de toi ?  
– Je la séquestre dans mon temple, qu'en dis-tu ?  
Aphrodite fronça les sourcils.  
– Peux-tu me répéter ce que tu viens de me dire ?  
– C'était une blague !  
– Je t'ai charitablement prévenu que si tu en faisais des masques, jamais plus tu ne te souviendrais de quoi que ce soit de ta misérable vie !  
– C'était une plaisanterie ! De mauvais goût mais une plai-san-te-rie !  
– Mais je l'espère pour toi. L'avertit-il sévèrement. Bon, j'y vais parce que Shura me garde mon temple et l'espagnol s'y croit un peu de trop à mon goût.  
– Concurrence ?  
– Pas même déloyale ! Le pauvre garçon ne m'arrive pas aux chevilles !

 _Plus tard_ _  
_  
– Helena, votre visiteur vous est revenu !  
Deathmask, confortablement incliné dans un fauteuil médical, se reposait car après son déjeuner tardif, le sommeil le gagna.  
– Je me détendais un peu. Leur avoua-t-il en bâillant.  
– Vous avez bien fait. Lui dit Lukas. Ce genre de siège est conçu pour cela.  
Il pivota le repose-pied et régla son inclinaison en un angle droit tandis que l'infirmière amarra le lit transporteur au fixe. Avant qu'on ne puisse lui porter assistance, têtue, elle sortit une jambe, frôlant le revêtement du sol et s'appuya sur l'accoudoir du meuble  
– Je préférerais m'asseoir plutôt que d'être couchée, s'il vous plaît.  
Le Cancer se mit debout.  
– Rassure-toi, je vais t'y aider.  
Et il la souleva une fois encore pour l'asseoir contre d'énormes oreillers que l'infirmière disposa en dossier. Dès que son dos fut en contact avec la matière, la mousse et les fibres des nuits réparatrices, l'engloutirent.  
– J'ai l'air d'être l'un de ces chats se prélassant sur une meule de foin en plein soleil !  
Des regards de sympathie lui sourirent.  
– A l'hôpital, on peut faire le pacha !  
– Je ne serais pas étonnée que vous ayez déjà deux admirateurs dans les environs, mademoiselle !  
– Deux admirateurs, dites-vous infirmière ?  
– Deux admirateurs ? Répéta désagréablement Deathmask. De quoi ou de qui faites-vous allusion ?  
– Regarder le haut de votre chevet ! On vous a envoyé des fleurs.  
Elle se détourna d'eux, se hâtant de découvrir les compositions florales qu'elle humecta aussitôt en arborant un grand sourire.  
– Leurs parfums dégagent une odeur de clous de girofle, du pain d'épice sur tiges !  
– Ah senteurs Elisabéthaines ! Répondit Lukas.  
– Il n'y a pas de cartes signées. Lui fit remarquer la matrone. Nous ne sommes pourtant pas à la Saint Valentin où un inconnu essayant d'obtenir vos faveurs pourrait vous en faire parvenir un dans le plus grand secret !  
L'infirmière joignit les mains.  
– Vous vous rendez compte de ce que cela signifie ?  
– Non pas vraiment.  
– Vous avez un amoureux !  
Deathmask était figé presque méconnaissable.  
– Et vu le piment évoqué dans l'élaboration du vase principal symbolisant la vigueur, dit-elle dans une grimace de certitude en serrant le poing, ça ne peut être qu'un passionné !  
– Peu importe qui je suis ! Lui coupa-t-il la parole. Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous pensez de notre malade !  
Helena le dévisagea dans l'incertitude de ce qu'elle devait y déchiffrer comme sous-entendu.  
– Infirmière Vardalos, veuillez-nous laisser. Lui dit le médecin.  
Sans empressement, elle les quitta.  
– Ses radiographies pulmonaires et cardiaques sont normales ainsi que ses tests se portant sur les sens. Elle n'a plus de fièvre et ses deux dernières nuits furent moins agitées que les précédentes. Il y a encore beaucoup à faire mais nous pourrions commencer à présent sa rééducation physique, lui faire faire quelques pas d'oisillon sur béquilles et bien sûr, continuer sur notre lancée d'examens.  
Il contourna le lit en regardant sa montre.  
– Je vous laisse deux heures de visite après quoi, nous vous demanderons de la laisser reprendre des forces.  
Il disparut en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Elle attendit que le bruit du battant du panneau vitré se taise pour rompe leur silence.  
– Merci pour les roses, elles sont très belles. J'ai un faible pour elles mais j'adore toutes les fleurs. Je n'en ai pas assez vu à Asgard. Les fleurs c'est tristement poétique, elles ont toujours un pied dans leur tombe. A leur opposé, j'ai succombé un peu pour mieux vivre après. La mort est une bien drôle de poésie, ne trouves-tu pas ?  
Le Cancer avait les yeux rivés sur elle.  
– Pour une bonne femme de ta taille, c'est poétiquement sombre. Ta phrase me convainc d'avoir fait le meilleur des choix.  
Elle ne capta pas ce qu'il voulut dire par là. Elle attendit une explication qui ne venait pas. Et puisque rien ne lui fut déclaré de plus, elle enchaina sur autre chose.  
– Combien de temps vais-je devoir encore rester ici à me tourner les pouces ?  
– Un peu de patience, ta sortie est pour bientôt.  
Patience ? Se répéta-t-elle. Pas la plus grande de ses vertus. Aimant se rendre utile, elle ne voulait plus s'ennuyer à rester là immobile et comme ça d'un coup, elle se rappela pourquoi elle était là, à ne rien faire.  
– Je suis curieuse de ce qui s'est passé à Asgard. Ne veux-tu rien m'en dire de plus ?  
– T'en dire de plus ?  
– Oui, du bon et du mauvais. Il est logique qu'un conflit engendre du mauvais pour en arriver au bon mais puisque la victoire est vôtre, il doit bien y avoir à me raconter.  
Il se gratta le menton. Il n'était pas persuadé que lui révéler encore plus au sujet de toute cette affaire puisse s'avérer être d'une quelconque efficacité thérapeutique.  
– Le bon pour moi en tout cas fut le retour à la vie, la réinstauration de mon armure et ma découverte de toi.  
Elle ne répondit rien au mot découverte.  
– Et le mauvais ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'il n'y ait rien de plus à m'expliquer. Je te promets de ne pas craindre le mot Fafner !

Il lui était devenu clair à lui, qu'elle voulait tout savoir. Tout savoir ? Et voilà que le mot traumatisme lui revint en tête. Mais était-il raisonnable de lui effacer tout souvenir négatif pour que les événements auxquels ils se rapportaient soient en quelque sorte plus acceptables ? Effacer l'exposition de scènes catastrophiques survenant en temps de guerre n'est pas mince à faire et si elles devaient être effacées alors il commit une erreur en la ramenant. Il tomba amoureux d'elle et elle l'embellissait. Non, il n'y avait pas d'erreur commise, il ne pouvait y en avoir ! Il lui apprendrait à laisser la mémoire parfois de côté, afin d'apaiser ses peurs comme il le fit tant de fois pour lui-même. Et s'il le fallait, il lui enseignerait comment enclencher son mécanisme de survie en toutes situations.

Toutefois, pour ne pas entretenir un état dans lequel elle serait en alerte, il ne lui conta que le déroulement de leur bataille finale, puisqu'elle fut victorieuse. Il lui en dit surtout sur la réinstauration de Hilda en tant que prêtresse d'Odin, ainsi que celle de sa cour dont Lyfia fit partie. Après quoi, il enchaîna sur les pouvoirs de cette magicienne athénienne qui n'était autre que leur Déesse et de sa miséricorde résurrection, non seulement des civils mais également de l'ordre du Zodiaque. Elle lui affichait une telle expression de complète quiétude, qu'il n'aborda pas sa frousse du temps.  
– Quel miracle ! Gloire à votre Déesse Athéna !

Il lui toucha également un mot, mais un petit mot sur le plan non dressé pour la kidnapper, elle et du cambriolage de sa personne qui lui valut par ailleurs des reproches pour ne pas en avoir dressé un, de plan. Ce qui la fit par ailleurs rire. Et il finit ce récit, qui aux oreilles d'étrangers s'avérerait fantastique, avec l'entrevue que Hilda accorda à Camus au nom d'Athéna, entrevue portant sur son enlèvement. Il omit cependant de lui parler de sa démobilisation, due à son manque de respect envers ses compagnons, parce que ce n'était pas le moment de claironner ce que furent ses états d'âme, la croyant disparue à jamais.  
– Je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir donné autant de mal.  
– Je suis toujours prêt à m'en donner tant que je puisse en tirer quelque chose de bon pour moi.  
Helena avait la figure cramoisie par la gêne parce que bon, cela voulait-il dire, elle ? En le questionnant, elle essaya de creuser un peu plus sur l'implication de ce pronom personnel et pour cela, elle n'employa plus le _elle_ mais bien le _nous_ , y mêlant ainsi ses frères et ses sœurs.  
– Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela pour nous ? Tu as notre éternelle gratitude mais nous ne sommes que des étrangers pour toi.  
Il la fixa et elle s'empourpra.  
– Pour l'instant, nous dirons que c'est pour expier mes fautes passées mais nous en parlerons plus tard si tu le veux bien.

Les cent vingt minutes s'écoulèrent et avec elles sonnèrent l'heure du troisième repas. Poussant un chariot alimentaire, un employé de la restauration coiffé d'un calot et dont les mains étaient gantées, les salua.  
– Menu normal ou de régime ?  
– Normal, je présume.  
– La demoiselle veut-elle une petite douceur ou pas avec ça ?  
– Dites donc mon vieux !  
– Tranquillisez-vous soldat ! Je ne lui propose qu'une barre de céréales !  
Tandis qu'un "comique" s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Deathmask, le type posa sur la table de lit, un plateau de barquettes filmées dont le contenu de la plus grande n'était pas très ragoutant.  
– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
– Des pâtes au fromage.  
Le Cancer y jeta un œil.  
– Ça, ce sont vos pâtes ? Lui dit-il tout en les pointant. Vous voulez me l'empoisonner ou quoi ?  
– Voyons, comment voulez-vous que je la fasse mourir par le poison ! La préparation est minutieusement légiférée avec des contrôles.  
– Et le contrôle de goût ?  
– Le règlement nous interdit d'y goûter, question d'hygiène.  
– On dirait les boyaux de l'un de mes films d'horreur !  
Faut dire que d'aspect, il n'avait pas tort. Ce que contenait ce récipient avait un air de famille avec des vers se nourrissant d'une partie d'un tube digestif ouvert, d'un être accueilli par le trépas.  
– Ecoutez. Moi, je ne prépare rien ! La nourriture provient de la plus grande cuisine du mess où j'attends qu'une cinquantaine de barquettes défilent sur leur tapis pour les attraper. Dès qu'elles sont attrapées, je les range sur un chariot leur conservant une chaleur adéquate comme celui-ci, leur dit-il en frappant sur le toit en aluminium du véhicule professionnel chauffant. Ensuite je les expédie aux quatre coins du camp pour finalement les distribuer à nos malades et à nos militaires en fonction qui n'ont pas, comme ces seigneuries d'au-delà de la baie, un intendant ! Croyez-moi ou pas, c'est l'armée ici et pas le Ritz !  
– Ok, j'ai compris.  
Il lui fit signe de déguerpir.  
– Est-ce différent où tu es mobilisé ?  
– Oui, j'ai... J'avais un intendant qui me préparait quelque chose à grignoter mais je suis un grand garçon qui sait se faire à manger seul.  
Il arracha la feuille transparente sur lequel étaient collées deux étiquettes. La première, un texte en caractères gras "plat à l'italienne" et la seconde, des chiffres leur signalant une date de consommation. La conséquence de l'intitulé fut qu'il s'aventura à la découverte d'une nouvelle expérience culinaire. L'analyse fut désagréable.  
– Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas retenu ? Lui lança-t-il après avoir sorti la fourchette de sa bouche. Quelle misérable imposture ! Je t'assure que ça n'a rien d'italien ! Et je m'y connais en italien puisque j'en suis un ! Cracha-t-il en cognant son poing sur le meuble.  
Elle se mit à rire.  
– Eh bien moi, je m'en réjouis ! Etre ici, c'est presque résider dans l'un de vos hôtels, comme si j'étais une reine !  
– Je t'accorde le statut de reine mais par contre, garde bien en vue le "presque" !  
– Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être difficile. Regarde, j'ai aussi du pain, un yaourt et une pomme pour le dessert. C'est tout de même pas mal, non ?  
– Bon, je conviens que c'est mieux qu'un ventre creux !  
Avant qu'elle ne se mette à l'épreuve de cette artificielle Italie, il empoigna une télécommande.  
– Tu sais ce que c'est ?  
– Un appareil pour la boîte à images ?  
– Exact. Grâce à ce gadget, tu peux changer les chaînes de la télévision, ce que tu appelles boîte à images, à distance.  
– Les chaînes ?  
– Oui, si tu appuies sur le bouton rouge, la télévision soit s'allume, soit s'éteint.  
Il lui fit une démonstration technique.  
– Elle s'allume directement sur la première chaîne mais si ce qu'elle te diffuse ne t'intéresse pas, tu peux presser sur le numéro deux ou trois et d'autres programmes se révéleront à toi.

Il effleura des lèvres sa chevelure et prit congé mais elle, elle était tant absorbée par les actions hollywoodiennes qui filaient à toute allure les unes après les autres, qu'elle n'y prit pas attention.

xxx

* La Guerre des Mondes, est un roman de science-fiction écrit par l'écrivain britannique H.G. Wells.  
* Piérie, est le département dans lequel se trouve _Litóchoro._


End file.
